


Fiction OrelxGringe — Les chatouilles.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), ORELGRINGE
Genre: #agression #violence #pédophilie #viol #abus #soumission #sombre #sexe non consenti, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 50,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien déménage sur Paris afin de rentrer dans un internat et de commencer le collège, loin de sa vie d'avant qu'il essaie d'oublier. Il a onze ans lorsqu'il rencontre Guillaume, son voisin de palier et garçon qui devient rapidement son meilleur ami. Mais de plus en plus, de nouveaux sentiments apparaissent en lui pour le plus grand tandis qu'il essaie de lui cacher son secret de sa vie d'avant.
Relationships: OrelxGringe
Kudos: 1





	1. Partie 1.

Warning 🚧🚨 [warning : #agression #violence #pédophilie #viol #abus #soumission #sombre #sexe non consenti]

_Jour 1._

« Aurélien ? Ça va mon cœur ? »

Aurélien se tourna vers la voix qui s'était adressée à lui et tomba sur le regard un peu soucieux de son père, malgré le petit sourire qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur ses lèvres. Il sortit alors de ses pensées en se rendant compte que ça devait déjà faire quelques minutes qu'il avait décroché de la conversation. Il hocha alors la tête et sentit son père glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour caresser cette dernière avec douceur :

« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Oui, papa. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. » répondit-il en esquissant un petit sourire afin de rassurer son père.

Il vit son père lui lancer un regard inquiet avant que ce dernier ne se mette à soupirer profondément en fermant les yeux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il le vit balayer du regard la petite pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau :

« Je suis désolé que ta mère ne soit pas monté avec nous pour t'accompagner ici. Je sais que c'est une étape importante pour toi, lui dit son père et il haussa les épaules alors qu'il sentait un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

— C'est pas grave. T'es là, toi.

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais ça aurait été mieux qu'on soit là tous les deux, je suis désolé. »

Aurélien haussa les épaules à nouveau et il sentit son père se mettre à caresser sa nuque de nouveau, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il le serait toujours, et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. _Il aimerait tellement que ça soit vrai. Mais pourtant, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pour son bien... Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait trop peur ?_ pensa-t-il en se perdant dans ses pensées encore une fois. _Peur de lui dire, peur de sa réaction..._

« C'est un peu glauque cette chambre quand même... marmonna son père entre ses dents et il se tourna vers lui, revenant au moment présent. Tout ce noir... Si tu veux, je vais demander à Mme Nougot si on peut repeindre les murs. Pour que tu t'y sentes mieux.

— C'est bon, papa... Sa fille reprend la chambre en juin. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Son père le regarda un instant sans rien dire et il le vit se lever pour se diriger vers sa valise au sol. Il observa ce dernier l'ouvrir en grand, avant d'en sortir un petit lapin blanc en peluche, et il ne put empêcher un petit rire de passer le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Tu me l'as vraiment mis dans mes affaires, papa ? Je l'avais mis de côté, pourtant...

— T'allais vraiment partir de la maison sans le prendre avec toi, Aurélien ? Tu veux qu'il soit triste ou quoi ? rigola son père en le lui tendant et il sourit d'un air gêné avant de prendre la peluche dans ses bras.

— Je suis grand, maintenant... J'en ai plus besoin... dit-il en regardant le lapin qui semblait lui rendre son regard et il sentit son père poser une main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon petit cœur... Depuis quand onze ans c'est _grand_ ? »

Aurélien détourna les yeux de son lapin pour regarder son père qui lui souriait tendrement et il le sentit caresser doucement sa jambe par-dessus son pantalon.

« N'essaie pas de grandir trop vite, Aurélien. Tu as tout le temps pour ça... Laisse les problèmes aux adultes.»

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et, alors qu'il fermait ces derniers pour se retenir de pleurer devant son père, il sentit celui-ci se relever pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le petit lit.

« Profite de ton enfance, mon cœur... Pourquoi tu pleures...? »

Alors qu'il sentait son père l'attirer à lui pour caresser doucement son dos afin de le calmer, il revit dans un flash le meilleur ami de ce dernier se pencher vers lui dans son lit et lui poser la même question. _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu devrais plutôt aimer ça, non ? Dis que tu aimes ça, Aurélien..._ Il essaya de repousser le souvenir du plus fort qu'il le pouvait et lâcha sa peluche qui tomba au sol pour venir entourer la taille de son père de ses bras pour se blottir contre lui.

« J'espère que tu seras bien ici... l'entendit-il chuchoter plus à lui-même que pour lui, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Tu vas me manquer, mon ange. »

Aurélien hocha la tête, resserrant sa prise sur le tee-shirt de son père et sanglotant douloureusement en silence. _Oui, il serait bien ici. Tant qu'il serait loin de cet homme, alors tout irait bien._


	2. Partie 2.

_Jour 38 :_

« Eh, attend ! »

Aurélien s'immobilisa dans la rue en entendant une voix l'interpeler dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour voir si c'était à lui que la personne s'adressait, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec un garçon qui semblait être seulement un peu plus âgé que lui. Le garçon respirait fortement, comme s'il avait couru pour le rattraper, et Aurélien le dévisagea en silence, balayant ses traits réguliers du regard. L'autre garçon avait de courts cheveux bruns en pagaille et de grands et beaux yeux marrons clairs tirant étrangement légèrement sur le vert. En se concentrant un peu plus, il pouvait voir de là où il était les tâches de rousseurs disséminées ici et là sur son visage légèrement halé et il trouva cela vraiment magnifique. Le garçon faisait une tête de plus que lui et il pouvait apercevoir du rouge sur ses joues alors qu'il semblait essayer de récupérer son souffle.

« Euh... Oui...? » balbutia-t-il alors en sortant de sa contemplation, en voyant le plus grand se remettre de sa course et le regarder d'un air hésitant.

Ce dernier fit alors un pas en avant pour s'approcher de lui et inconsciemment il se recula. Le garçon s'arrêta lui aussi et lui lança un regard confus.

« Je... On se connaît...? balbutia Aurélien et l'autre garçon ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, semblant hésiter à parler.

— Ah euh... Non, pas vraiment... répondit le plus grand en se passant une main derrière la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Mais tu... Enfin... C'est bien toi qui habite chez Mme Nougot cette année ?

— Co-Comment tu sais ça ? bégaya Aurélien en faisant un pas en arrière de surprise.

— Ah euh... Non, c'est pas... dit précipitamment le garçon en rougissant fortement. Je te suis pas ou quoi, hein... C'est juste que... J'habite la rue juste derrière et... L'an dernier, un de mes meilleurs potes habitait chez elle, à ta place, et... J-Je voulais juste voir qui allait prendra sa place cette année. Alors j'ai... Je t'ai un peu espionné, j'avoue... »

Aurélien sentit ses joues chauffer doucement et hocha la tête, lentement, d'un air toujours incertain.

« D-D'accord... Je... Je suis désolé... »

Il vit le garçon basané froncer légèrement les sourcils et ce dernier lui lança un regard confus :

« Désolé ? Pour quoi ?

— Pour... Euh... Pour avoir pris la place de ton ami... bégaya Aurélien en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre inférieure.

— Hein ? s'écria le plus grand en écarquillant les yeux et Aurélien resserra ses doigts sur la hanse de son sac à bandoulière avant de lui jeter un regard inquiet. Mais non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, hein... enchaîna le basané en lui lançant un regard surpris. Tu as pas pris la place de mon pote, hein, Claude est juste entré au lycée.

— C-Claude ? C'est le nom de ton ami ? demanda Aurélien d'une petite voix et il vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du garçon en face de lui, qui se tenait toujours à bonne distance.

— Ouais. Il est entré en seconde cette année. C'était un peu comme un grand-frère pour moi, un mentor quoi... Ah, rit soudainement le garçon. Je sais pas pourquoi je parle au passé, je vais le revoir cette année. C'est pas comme s'il était parti à jamais, hein ! »

Aurélien acquiesça silencieusement en regardant le garçon rire à quelques pas de lui. _Il était beau quand il riait._

« Tu... Tu as quel âge toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante et il vit le sourire du garçon s'élargir les lèvres de ce dernier.

— 13 ans et 8 mois ! Je m'appelle Guillaume ! Et toi ? lui répondit le plus grand en s'avançant vers lui, lui tendant sa main pour se présenter.

— Aurélien. J'ai 11 ans. » se présenta à son tour Aurélien en acceptant la main du garçon et la serrant faiblement contre la sienne.

Il vit le garçon, _Guillaume_ , lui sourire d'un air heureux et un petit sourire fit alors son apparition sur ses lèvres à son tour. _L'autre garçon avait l'air gentil. Et peut-être allait-il devenir son ami, qui sait ?_


	3. Partie 3.

_Jour 63 :_

« Mm... T-Tu... Tu promets de pas te moquer, hein... » bégaya Aurélien en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre, se retournant vers Guillaume.

Guillaume lui jeta un regard surpris et Aurélien détourna légèrement le regard, embarrassé. _L'autre garçon était devenu en un peu moins de un mois son seul et unique ami._ Il avait du mal à aller vers les autres, préférant rester dans son coin pour éviter d'être blessé inutilement. _Blessé émotionnellement ou... autre._ Mais Guillaume avait été celui qui avait fait le premier pas, qui était venu lui parler la première fois. Et depuis ce jour-là, le plus grand n'avait eu de cesse de venir lui parler, cherchant ainsi à devenir son ami. Au bout d'une semaine à peine, Guillaume était venu le chercher chez lui afin qu'ils aillent ensemble au collège qui se trouvait à dix minutes même pas à pieds et Aurélien, quoiqu'un peu surpris, avait apprécié le geste. Et maintenant, cela ne lui viendrait plus à l'esprit de partir seul au collège sans attendre l'autre garçon, ni d'en partir sans lui. _C'était devenu une habitude bien agréable dans sa routine quotidienne et il remerciait silencieusement le plus grand d'être venu lui parler ce jour-là._

« Pourquoi tu veux que je me moques, Aurél ? »

Il releva le visage pour jeter un regard timide au plus grand et lui sourit doucement. _Il aimait tellement quand il l'appelait ainsi. C'était plus intime, plus doux... Il avait l'impression de vraiment compter pour lui ainsi._

« Je... J'ai aucune déco dans ma chambre vu que... J'ai pas vraiment le droit de faire des changements... La fille de Mme Nougot revient en juin, il ne faut pas qu'elle retrouve une chambre complètement différente de celle qu'elle a laissé... Et puis, je... continua-t-il en pensant à sa peluche lapin, posée bien en évidence sur son lit. Juste... Te moque pas s'il-te-plaît. »

Il jeta un petit regard hésitant à Guillaume et se demanda, pour la énième fois de la journée, ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter quand ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir après les cours. _C'était irréfléchi_. Maintenant, il avait peur de se retrouver seul dans un endroit confiné avec lui. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. _Il ne lui ferait jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

« J'te promet, Aurél. J'vais pas me moquer de toi, hein. » lui dit Guillaume en le sortant de ses pensées et il vit le sourire chaleureux que ce dernier lui offrait.

Il se sentit alors un peu rassuré, un poids invisible quittant ses épaules, et il hocha la tête doucement avant de se tourner pour ouvrir sa porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et il se décala pour laisser Guillaume balayer la petite pièce du regard.

« Effectivement, c'est un peu vide, déclara ce dernier et il baissa les yeux au sol, gêné. Mais c'est très bien rangé. J'sais pas comment tu fais, moi c'est toujours le bordel dans ma chambre... »

Aurélien se mordit doucement la lèvre tandis que Guillaume faisait le tour de sa chambre pour observer cette dernière et il releva la tête en l'entendant s'arrêter de parler. Il le vit regarder quelque chose sur son lit et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en pensant à sa peluche, avant de voir le plus grand se pencher vers cette dernière et se retourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as un doudou, Aurél ? »

Aurélien sentit ses joues se mettre à le brûler à la question du plus grand et fit un pas en avant, afin de lui prendre la peluche des mains pour la serrer contre son cœur.

« C'est mon père qui a à tout prix voulu que je la prenne. T'avais promis de pas te moquer... »

Il vit le regard étonné que lui lança Guillaume et son sourire disparaître de son visage.

« Eh, j'suis désolé, Orel... Je voulais pas me moquer, hein. Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal. C'était pas une pique, je te jure. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard hésitant à travers sa frange noire et serra un peu plus fort la peluche contre son cœur avant d'aller la reposer sur son lit. Il s'assit ensuite sur ce dernier et dévisagea Guillaume jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur le parquet devant lui.

« Pourquoi tu vis ici, Aurél ? Ta famille habite pas dans le coin ?

— Non, répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête. On habite à Caen.

— Mais pourquoi t'es venu au collège à Paris, alors ? Tu pouvais pas rester chez toi ? Doit y en avoir des collèges à Caen pourtant, non ? C'est pas _si_ petit que ça. »

Aurélien hocha la tête distraitement et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il voyait le meilleur ami de son père s'introduire dans sa chambre le soir après un repas de famille un peu arrosé alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama. _Aurélien... Viens, avant de dormir je vais te montrer un jeu rigolo... Ça s'appelle les chatouilles. Tu vas voir, c'est marrant_. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer en pensant à ce souvenir datant d'il y a trois ans, la première fois qu' _il_ l'avait touché. Il revint au monde réel en entendant Guillaume l'appeler et il tourna la tête vers lui pour apercevoir un air soucieux sur ses traits.

« Dé-Désolé... Je... J'adore dessiner et ici, on en a plus la possibilité. Y'a des cours spéciaux... C'est pour ça. Même pour l'après-collège, au lycée. Ils sont plus réputés.

— Tu penses déjà au lycée ? rit doucement Guillaume. T'as le temps, hein ! T'es qu'en sixième, encore. »

Aurélien sourit doucement et hocha la tête distraitement. _La vrai raison c'était... Qu'il voulait seulement être le plus loin possible de lui. De cet homme._ Parce que c'était impensable de dire la vérité à ses parents. _Sa mère... Elle, elle ne le croirait jamais. Et son père, il avait trop peur de lui faire de la peine._ C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Comment il pourrait accepter ses agissements ? Il ne le pourrait pas.

« Eh Aurél, on fait un jeu ? s'exclama Guillaume en se levant soudainement et il sortit de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était encore une fois perdu, afin de le regarder d'un air un peu perdu.

— Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai rien...

— T'inquiète, j'en ai ramené un de chez moi ! lui répondit Guillaume en se dirigeant vers son sac, posé sur sa chaise de bureau. Et au fait... »

Aurélien écouta plus attentivement encore le plus grand en l'entendant baisser la voix, dos tourné à lui.

« Moi... Je suis content que tu sois là... »

Aurélien se mit à rougir en entendant la déclaration du plus grand et quand ce dernier se retourna, faisant comme si de rien n'était, il le vit lui offrir un grand sourire. _Oui, lui aussi il était heureux d'être là, avec lui._


	4. Partie 4.

_105 ème jour :_

« J-J'aime pas trop le foot... Désolé... s'excusa Aurélien en voyant le sourire de Guillaume s'effacer sur ses lèvres en l'entendant dire cela.

— Ah bon ? C'est dommage... Y aura tous les garçons du quartier ! C'est l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer du monde avant les vacances ! Et puis, j'ai déjà accepté, moi...

— Non, je... Je ne sais pas jouer mais... Je peux peut-être quand même venir ? proposa-t-il d'un air hésitant. Je pourrais dessiner en attendant, comme ça je reste avec toi. Puisque t'as vraiment envie d'y aller.

— T'es sûr ? lui demanda Guillaume en lui jetant un petit regard étonné. Tu vas pas t'embêter ?

— Non, ça ira. J'ai mon carnet à dessins dans mon sac de cours, dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire et Guillaume lui offrit alors un large sourire.

— Tu seras ma cheer-leader officielle alors !

— Ta _cheer-leader_ ? rit doucement Aurélien, confus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est une personne, généralement une fille, qui est sur le terrain pour encourager les joueurs, expliqua Guillaume avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Et toi, tu pourrais être la mienne.

— D-D'accord, répondit Aurélien en rougissant légèrement. Oui, je peux faire ça...

— Cool...! Trop bien ! Tu viens ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et suivit Guillaume qui connaissait le chemin par cœur pour se rendre sur le terrain de foot de leur arrondissement.

***

« T'es ami avec Guillaume ? »

Aurélien sursauta et releva le visage de son carnet quand il entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. Son regard se posa sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts, bien plus grand que lui, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas aussi plus grand que Guillaume. Il hocha la tête silencieusement et le garçon lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés contre la rambarde délimitant le terrain de foot.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? je t'ai jamais vu ici avant.

\- Au-Aurélien... » balbutia-t-il en sentant les battements de son cœur accélerer dans sa poitrine.

Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec quelqu'un d'inconnu. _Il n'aimait pas ça... Depuis Romans_. De plus, il sentait la jambe de l'autre garçon frôler doucement la sienne, le mettant mal à l'aise, et il tenta de se décaler imperceptiblement, afin que le garçon ne s'en rende pas compte.

« Pourquoi tu joues pas avec les autres ? T'aimes pas le foot ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête et resta silencieux, avant de murmurer :

« Je préfère dessiner...

— Ah oui ? Je peux voir ? lui répondit l'autre garçon en se penchant vers lui et il le sentit prendre appui sur le sol, son bras entrant ainsi en contact avec sa cuisse, faisant accélerer les battements de son cœur. C'est Guillaume ? l'entendit-il lui demander d'un air confus et il baissa les yeux pour regarder son dessin, qui était un croquis à peine commencé du plus grand, jouant au foot.

— O-Oui... bégaya-t-il. J-Je veux lui donner après le match...

— C'est vraiment bien fait. Peut-être tu pourrais en faire un de moi, ensuite. » dit le garçon en riant.

Aurélien resta silencieux, les yeux baissés sur son croquis, et se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Il devait se concentrer, il ne voulait pas que _ça_ recommence. _Pas encore une fois..._

« Ah, j'y vais, je rentre sur le terrain, lui dit le garçon sans sembler se rendre compte de sa difficulté à respirer. En plus y a Guillaume qu'arrive. À plus. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, bien trop concentré sur les battements erratiques de son coeur, et, alors qu'il commençait à voir flou, il sentit Guillaume s'asseoir lourdement à ses côtés.

« Ah ! Je suis KO ! Ça m'a tué de jouer au foot... »

Il sursauta en le sentant s'asseoir près de lui, envoyant valser le carnet à dessin au sol, et releva le visage pour le regarder d'un air paniqué. Il vit Guillaume lui jeter un petit regard confus avant de poser une main sur son épaule :

« Ça va pas, Aurél ?

— S-Si... parvint-il à balbutier difficilement et il vit le regard méfiant que lui lança Guillaume à sa réponse.

— T'as pas l'air, mon pote. Tu trembles, là... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— J-J'ai du mal... à respirer... avoua-t-il et il vit un semblant de panique apparaître dans les yeux du plus grand.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu peux... Juste... Te reculer un petit peu...? »

Il vit Guillaume ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose avant de refermer cette dernière et de s'exécuter. Il ferma les yeux et tenta alors de calmer les battements de son cœur, sentant toujours le regard du plus grand sur lui. Il haleta douloureusement une minute avant d'enfin réussir à reprendre sa respiration et quand il releva le visage, un petit air embarrassé sur le visage, il croisa le regard fortement inquiet du plus âgé sur lui.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda Guillaume en balbutiant, les yeux écarquillés. C'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

— N-Non, non... Tu n'y es pour rien, je te jure, s'écria Aurélien précipitamment en se rapprochant de lui. C'est pas toi...

— Comment ça, _c'est pas moi_ ? C'est de la faute de qui, alors ?

— De personne, c'est la faute de personne... balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol. C'est juste que... Un de tes amis est venu me parler pendant que tu jouais et... C'est pas de sa faute... enchaîna rapidement Aurélien en relevant le visage. Mais quand il m'a approché, mon cœur s'est emballé...

— Il s'est emballé ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils et il eut soudainement peur qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

— Non, non... Pas comme ça... Je... Ça m'a provoqué une crise d'angoisse, Guillaume. J'aime pas qu'on m'approche sans me prévenir... J'ai paniqué, c'est tout. Et après, j'arrivais plus à contrôler mes battements de cœur. »

Il vit Guillaume l'écouter attentivement, les sourcils froncés, avant que ce dernier ne se recule de lui, un air peiné sur le visage :

« T'aimes pas quand les gens s'approchent de toi sans prévenir ? Excuse-moi, je savais pas...

— Non, Guillaume... l'appela Aurélien dans un murmure. C'est pas pareil pour toi... Je te connais maintenant, on est... _amis_... »

Il vit Guillaume le regarder sans rien dire avant qu'il ne voit un grand sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et celui-ci prit sa main brusquement dans la sienne.

« Tu me considère comme un ami, Aurél ?

— Euh... O-Oui, bien sûr...

— Trop bien ! s'écria Guillaume en le tirant à lui et le prenant soudainement dans ses bras. Moi aussi, je te considère comme un ami. Je suis trop content ! »

Aurélien resta un instant silencieux, son cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, mais rien qui semblait dangereux. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte que Guillaume se détachait déjà de lui et le plus grand lui jeta un petit regard embarrassé :

« Désolé, je me suis peut-être un peu trop emporté... dit ce dernier en le lâchant, se passant une main sur la nuque.

\- C-C'est pas grave... » murmura Aurélien en sentant encore les bras chaleureux du plus grand autour de lui.

_Ça avait été agréable._

« Alors... Comment tu m'as trouvé sur le terrain...? demanda Guillaume d'un air gêné et il lui sourit timidement, au moins aussi gêné que lui.

— Pas mal du tout... Je m'y connais pas vraiment en foot mais... J'ai eu l'impression que tu te débrouillais bien... »

Guillaume lui offrit un large sourire en l'entendant et il le vit ensuite se tourner vers son carnet à côté de lui par terre :

« Tiens, dit Guillaume en le lui tendant après l'avoir ramassé. T'as pu dessiner un peu ?

— Oui... Un peu... dit-il dans un murmure en pensant au croquis qu'il avait réalisé du plus grand.

— Tu veux bien me montrer ? lui demanda Guillaume et devant son regard hésitant, il le vit rire doucement. Je te promets de pas me moquer, Aurél. S'il-te-plaît. »

Aurélien se mordit fébrilement la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir le carnet à la page du croquis et le lui montra. Guillaume poussa un petit cri d'exclamation, semblant subjugué par le dessin.

« Ouah, c'est trop beau ! T'es vraiment doué, hein...!

— Il est pas fini mais... Je peux te le donner, si tu veux.

— T'es sûr ? Tu peux le garder, tu sais. Enfin... Je serais trop content de l'avoir, hein, mais c'est toi qui décide... expliqua le plus grand et Aurélien sourit doucement.

— Ça me ferait plaisir, Guillaume. Comme ça... T'auras un souvenir de moi pendant ces vacances... »

Il vit Guillaume lui sourire d'un air heureux et il arracha lentement la feuille blanche du carnet pour la lui donner. Guillaume le remercia d'un sourire et plia délicatement la feuille pour la ranger dans son sac à dos, à ses côtés.

« On y va maintenant ? » lui dit-il en se retournant ensuite vers lui et Aurélien hocha la tête alors qu'il sentait une drôle de chaleur faire son apparition dans son cœur.

Guillaume se leva et attrapa son sac à dos au sol avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Aurélien accepta cette dernière et eut l'impression de ressentir des fourmillements dans son ventre en sentant la main chaude du plus grand contre la sienne. Guillaume garda cette dernière un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans sa main et, quand il la lâcha, Aurélien regretta la sensation aussitôt.


	5. Partie 5.

_114 ème jour :_

_Dis pas ça, Aurél. T'as de la chance de rentrer chez toi pour Noël. Moi je vais rester là avec mes parents et je suis sûr qu'on ira même pas un week-end hors de la capitale. Ça me saoûle de devoir rester enfermé année après année ici._ Il aurait bien aimé inviter Guillaume pour passer le réveillon et Noël avec lui à Caen mais il savait que sa mère dirait non, même si son père acceptait, lui. _Et puis... Il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, juste parce que sa présence près de lui le rassurerait un minimum. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça._ Alors quand Guillaume lui avait dit ça quand il lui avait avoué que lui, préférerait plutôt rester à Paris que de rentrer célébrer avec ses parents la fin de l'année, il s'était tut, pour s'empêcher de trop lui en dire. Il savait que Romans, le meilleur ami de son père, serait là autour du repas du réveillon, comme chaque année, avec sa famille. Il avait deux filles, une plus jeune que lui et l'autre juste un peu plus âgée, de deux ans seulement. Il avait été complètement terrifié à l'idée de revoir cet homme qui était comme un membre à part entière de sa famille maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins quatre mois pleins et lorsque le regard du plus vieux s'était posé sur lui quand il était entré dans le salon avec ses filles un peu plus tôt, Aurélien avait frissonné. Il s'était forcé à lui faire la bise, toujours en tremblant, et quand la main du plus vieux s'était posée sur ses cheveux alors qu'il lui disait quelque chose, se tournant vers ses parents dans le même temps, il avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Tout le monde lui faisait confiance ici. Ils ne voyaient que des gestes innocents tandis que lui ressentait la brûlure sur sa peau dès qu'il le touchait._ Il était en train de penser à cela quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir dans son dos et il ferma les yeux, bien trop apeuré pour tourner la tête vers la personne qui venait de rentrer.

« Aurélien ? dit la voix de Romans dans son dos et il réprima avec peine un frisson, sa gorge se nouant sous la peur. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, viens-là... »

Il faillit pousser un petit sanglot en sentant la main du plus vieux se poser sur son épaule et il se laissa faire alors qu'il l'entraînait jusqu'à son lit. Romans défit ses draps avant de le pousser à s'allonger et Aurélien le sentit le recouvrir délicatement de sa couette avant de caresser son visage avec douceur :

« On a pas beaucoup pu se parler ce soir, hein ? Tout se passe bien à Paris ?

— O-Oui... balbutia Aurélien en ouvrant les yeux lentement, bien trop effrayé de tomber nez-à-nez avec le plus vieux.

— Tu sais, ça m'a rendu triste que tu partes comme ça... C'est loin, Paris. Mais j'essaierai quand même de venir te voir cette année. Ça te ferait plaisir ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, la respiration coupée un instant. _Pitié, non..._ _Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne_ _..._ Il sentit alors Romans glisser sa main sous la couette et se frôler un passage jusqu'à son entrejambes.

« S'il-te-plaît... murmura-t-il en secouant la tête et le plus vieux lui sourit simplement pour toute réponse.

— Oui, ça te ferait plaisir que je vienne. On reprend notre jeu là où on s'était arrêtés la dernière fois, Aurélien ?

— N-Non...

— Mais si, tu aimes ça... lui dit Romans, sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Tu vas voir ça va être encore plus marrant ce soir. Comme ça fait longtemps, je vais te montrer de nouvelles chatouilles, hein ? »

Aurélien sentit le plus vieux baisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses sous la couette et, alors qu'il avait envie de crier au secours, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge sous la peur. Il le sentit alors glisser sa main sous son slip et il ferma les yeux, les larmes commençant à couler de ses paupières closes alors que Romans commençait à le toucher doucement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Aurélien ? Je sais que tu aimes ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt voir à quel point ça fait du bien. Tu vas aimer ça, je te promets... » lui chuchota dans la pénombre le plus vieux.

Il sentait la main du plus vieux se refermer sur son sexe et se mettre à le caresser en faisant des petits mouvements de montées et descentes. Il sentit une brûlure apparaître dans son bas-ventre à un moment donné et sentit ce dernier se contracter soudainement. Il sentit le plus vieux plaquer une main contre sa bouche alors qu'il allait se mettre à crier sous la violence de la sensation et le sentit continuer à faire ses mouvements de montées et descentes encore pendant un petit moment avant de retirer sa main de son slip.

« Tu vois, Aurélien. Ça t'a fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as aimé ce nouveau jeu ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, complètement hors de tout, et sentit Romans le rhabiller doucement avant de lui caresser les cheveux de la main dont il s'était servi pour le toucher, alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement de fatigue.

« Si tu veux, la prochaine fois on échangera les rôles, d'accord ? Tu vas voir que c'est aussi bien d'être celui qui joue que celui qui se laisse faire... Dors bien, maintenant. Et souviens-toi... Ne dis rien à tes parents, ils ne comprendraient pas et seraient sans aucun doute fâchés contre toi. Et on ne veut pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aurélien murmura un faible _non_ alors qu'il se sentait partir dans le sommeil et ne fut même pas sûr que le plus vieux l'ait entendu. Il se sentit sombrer rapidement et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était déjà sourd au monde qui l'entourait, prit de honte et de dégoût envers lui-même.


	6. Partie 6.

_Jour 134 :_

« Oh, Aurél ! »

Aurélien sortit de ses pensées en entendant Guillaume l'appeler et le vit claquer des doigts devant son visage.

« Dé-Désolé... balbutia-t-il en se reconcentrant sur le plus âgé.

— Tu rêves ou quoi ? rit doucement Guillaume et il lui fit un petit sourire coupable.

— Excuse-moi, je pensais à quelque chose. »

Il vit le plus grand lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant de lui sourire d'un air malicieux.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

— Non, je...

— Allez, Aurél. Sois cool. »

Aurélien déglutit, se remémorant brièvement ce à quoi il avait pensé et qui l'avait fait décrocher de sa conversation avec Guillaume. Celui-ci avait été en train de lui parler de ses vacances qu'il qualifiait de _monotone_ et de _sans grands intérêts_ et Aurélien s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs des siennes. Il voyait dans son esprit le soir où Romans l'avait touché dans son lit et qu'il n'avait pas osé appeler à l'aide alors que ses parents étaient en train de manger le dessert dans la salle à manger. Il avait ensuite pensé à la voix du plus vieux quand il lui avait murmuré _Si tu veux la prochaine fois on échangera les rôles..._ et son cerveau avait joué le moment où, alors que ses parents faisaient une balade dehors quelques jours plus tard où le plus vieux était là avec ses filles, ce dernier s'était encore une fois faufilé dans sa chambre alors qu'il lisait tranquillement sur son lit. Romans avait fermé la porte derrière lui et il avait sursauté en l'entendant, sortant alors de sa lecture. Il avait paniqué en voyant ce dernier s'approcher de lui et avait murmuré, les mots se retrouvant encore une fois coincés dans sa gorge, _non_. Romans avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit et avait hoché la tête en lui souriant d'un air bienveillant. _Les filles jouent au petit bac, Aurélien. Et tes parents sont partis faire une balade à l'extérieur. On a plein de temps devant nous maintenant, on peut jouer aux chatouilles. Tu veux ?_ Il avait secoué la tête, apeuré, et Romans avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, bien plus grande. Il l'avait vu se déboutonner le pantalon de sa main de libre et, une fois ce dernier ouvert, il l'avait senti amener sa main dans son caleçon malgré le fait qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Il avait entendu un gémissement sortir de la bouche du plus vieux alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main grâce à la sienne par-dessus sur son membre pour qu'il le branle et Aurélien s'était mis à pleurer sans réussir à se retenir, ce qui ne stoppa pas le plus vieux pour autant. C'est quand il avait sentit un liquide visqueux atterrir sur ses doigts entourant le membre du plus vieux qu'Aurélien avait lâché un petit sanglot de terreur et Romans avait continué un moment encore de le forcer à parcourir sa longueur de sa main avant de le lâcher. Aurélien avait reculé sur le lit dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion mais la main de Romans s'était posée sur sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus encore. _T'es doué, Aurélien. Merci de m'avoir aidé, vraiment. Tu verras, avec un peu d'entraînement tu seras capable de le faire tout seul_. Aurélien l'avait alors sentit se rapprocher de lui sur le lit et lui faire glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses, afin de pouvoir prendre son sexe entre ses doigts à son tour. _À_ _moi, maintenant. Toi aussi tu as le droit de te sentir bien, hein ?_ Aurélien s'était laissé faire en continuant de pleurer. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? _Il était bien trop faible par rapport à l'autre homme et il avait trop honte pour en parler à son père._

« Eh, Aurél...! »

Aurélien revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant Guillaume l'appeler encore une fois et sursauta :

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui... J'te jure... soupira Guillaume et il le regarda, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Excuse-moi, Guillaume... »

Il baissa les yeux et sentit son ami le fixer d'un air soucieux. Il le sentit se rapprocher de lui et, juste au moment où Guillaume posait une main sur son dos, dans le but de lui dire quelque chose sans doute, trois coups se firent entendre sur la porte de sa chambre. Guillaume enleva rapidement sa main et la seconde d'après, Mme Nougot apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

« Aurélien, tu as une lettre de tes parents. »

Il se leva et remercia la vieille dame avant d'ouvrir la lettre que celle-ci lui avait donné avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il lut attentivement les quelques mots écrits, son père lui disant qu'il lui manquait déjà et sa mère disant qu'elle espérait qu'il travaillait bien au moins, avant de s'arrêter sur une ligne. Il écarquilla les yeux, terrorisé, relisant la ligne pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas mal lu, et entendit Guillaume l'appeler de son lit :

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Il baissa la main tenant la lettre d'un air abattu et resta silencieux un long moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, tout va bien... Juste mes parents qui me disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir le week-end prochain. Ils étaient censés descendre me voir...

— Oh, je suis désolé pour toi... »

Aurélien haussa les épaules et rangea la lettre dans sa poche de pantalon, les mots retentissant dans son esprit. _Romans monte sur Paris vendredi prochain pour le travail. Il s'est proposé de venir te chercher à l'école et de t'amener manger dans un bon restaurant de sa connaissance. On lui a donc fait passer les quelques affaires que tu as oublié à la maison à Noël._ Aurélien se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit, prenant sans s'en rendre compte son lapin en peluche dans ses bras, avant de murmurer :

« Guillaume, tu pourras venir le soir vendredi prochain plutôt ?

— Comment ça ? Je te raccompagne pas après l'école ? lui demanda d'un air étonné le plus grand et il se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire tristement.

— Non, j'ai le meilleur ami de mes parents qui est de passage sur Paris. Il veut venir me chercher au collège et m'amener au restaurant. Alors si tu pouvais venir le soir... Quand je serai de retour...

— Je comprends, sourit Guillaume sincèrement. T'en as de la chance, hein. Restaurant et tout... Il doit beaucoup t'aimer. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et fixa le plus âgé d'un air impuissant. _De la chance... Non, pas vraiment. Lui, il rêverait plutôt de ne plus jamais le revoir_. Mais apparemment, le plus vieux avait trouvé un moyen de le voir alors même qu'il avait fuit dans une autre ville. _Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir._


	7. Partie 7.

_141 ème jour :_

Aurélien regardait d'un air effaré le sang couler dans le lavabo alors qu'il essayait de nettoyer son caleçon souillé. _Ce sang... Il venait de lui_. Romans était venu le chercher au collège et, alors qu'il avait eu la boule au ventre toute la journée, parlant à peine, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était rien encore comparé à la douleur presque physique qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, derrière les grilles de l'établissement. Celui-ci avait fait comme s'il était réellement un membre de sa famille, prenant son sac pour le porter et passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer à lui et de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. _Il n'a eu que des filles, alors ça lui fait du bien de s'occuper d'Aurélien de temps en temps_ _,_ _avait un jour_ _dit_ _sa mère à son père devant lui._ Ils étaient allés manger au restaurant après s'être baladés une petite heure dans Paris et, comme il s'y attendait, dès le repas terminé, Romans avait voulu le ramener chez lui. Mme Nougot n'était pas là, étant partie manger chez son fils, et Aurélien était resté silencieux, attendant sa sentence avec impuissance alors que le plus vieux le suivait dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, le plus vieux avait enlevé son manteau et lui avait pris la main pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit. _Viens, Aurélien. Je vais t'apprendre un nouveau jeu puisqu'on est véritablement seuls pour la première fois... Ça fait longtemps que je veux te l'apprendre, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer_. Aurélien était resté muet, les larmes faisant leur ascension jusqu'à ses yeux et il s'était laissé faire quand Romans l'avait poussé à s'allonger sur le ventre doucement avant de baisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Il avait poussé un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant le plus vieux passer un doigt entre ses fesses, par-dessus son caleçon et il avait tenté de se relever sur son lit en le sentant s'enfoncer lentement en lui. _Reste-là, Aurélien, lui avait ordonné Romans en posant une main entre ses omoplates pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tout va bien... Ça fait mal seulement les premières fois... Après tu ne sentiras plus rien, tu verras..._ Aurélien avait pleuré, le suppliant d'arrêter, et le plus vieux avait enfoncé un peu profondément son index en lui, toujours par-dessus son caleçon. Il avait poussé un cri de douleur et en avait poussé d'autres quand le plus vieux avait commencé à faire de lents va-et-vient avec son index, cherchant à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait et ses suppliques pour qu'il arrête. Au bout d'un moment, le plus vieux avait semblé en avoir marre car il avait retiré son doigt et l'avait forcé à se redresser par-dessus le matelas et se tourner vers lui. Il avait alors défait sa propre ceinture et prit sa main pour la glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon, le forçant à le branler comme la dernière fois. Aurélien s'était laissé faire, la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps venant embrumer son cerveau. Il avait seulement entendu le plus vieux lui répéter à quel point il s'améliorait de jour en jour et lui dire qu'il était doué. Quand Romans avait jouit, se déversant sur ses doigts, ce dernier s'était rhabillé rapidement et s'était levé pour aller chercher son manteau. _C'était très bien, Aurélien. Pas parfait, mais tu y viendras, ne t'en fais pas. Il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement, c'est tout._ Il lui avait caressé les cheveux et était parti, sans rien ajouter de plus et le laissant complètement amorphe sur son lit. Il était resté ainsi un long moment avant d'enfin décider de se lever et c'est là qu'il s'était aperçu du sang qui coulait doucement le long de ses cuisses. Il avait paniqué et s'était précipité, comme il pouvait, vers la salle de bain pour aller se doucher. Mais en voyant l'état de son caleçon, une grosse tâche de sang étant apparu sur ce dernier, il avait décidé de d'abord le laver, se déshabillant pour enfiler un short ample qui cacherait ce qu'il se passait en dessous.

***

C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir dans son dos et se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Guillaume, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Putain Aurél, je me demandais où t'étais. J'ai sonné mais personne répondait et quand je me suis aperçu que la porte était ouverte, je suis entré et je t'ai appelé mais t'as pas répondu. »

Aurélien resta muet comme une carpe, paniqué de voir le plus âgé chez lui alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de nettoyer son sous-vêtement et quand il le vit s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il se tourna brusquement dos au lavabo, essayant de cacher son caleçon derrière lui :

« Non ! »

Guillaume s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant de froncer les sourcils et de le rejoindre près du lavabo.

« Guillaume, s'il-te-plaît... »

Il le sentit le pousser doucement sur le côté, le faisant lâcher son caleçon sale, et il baissa les yeux au sol, fortement embarrassé. Guillaume resta silencieux un long moment avant qu'il ne le sente se tourner vers lui :

« T'as tes règles Aurél ou quoi ? lui demanda son ami et il releva la tête, surpris, tombant alors sur le petit sourire moqueur qu'il lui lançait.

— Qu-Quoi...?

— Y avait un peu de sang sur ton lit et là, ton caleçon est plein de sang.

— N-Non... C'est rien, c'est juste que je l'ai étalé en frottant... Je me suis fait mal, c'est tout, mentit-il en balbutiant.

— Tu t'es fait mal ? répéta Guillaume, prenant alors un air soucieux, et Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant.

— Je suis tombé dans la rue et en rentrant... J'ai pris la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Pour essuyer le sang...

— Donc, ton caleçon...?

— Oui... Et je... balbutia Aurélien, sentant ses joues chauffer sous son mensonge. Et j'ai fait ça dans mon lit. »

Il vit le regard incrédule que lui lança le basané et celui-ci se mit alors à rire doucement.

« T'es sérieux...? T'es vraiment pas croyable, Aurél. Tu veux que je jette un œil à ta blessure ?

— Non ! s'écria-t-il avant de se reprendre, en baissant la voix. Non, c'est bon... Merci... Je m'en suis déjà occupé. Est-ce que... Tu peux me laisser un instant ? dit-il doucement en sentant le sang qui coulait toujours sur sa peau. Le temps que je finisse ça ? Je te rejoins dans ma chambre dans cinq minutes.

— Prend ton temps, Orel. Je vais enlever tes draps en attendant et faire ton lit, si tu veux.

— T'es pas obligé, Guillaume.

— T'inquiète. J'ai envie de t'aider. À toute. »

Guillaume lui sourit et sortit de la salle de bain, le laissant à nouveau seul. Il resta un instant immobile, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, et se reprit se dépêchant de finir de laver son caleçon. Il posa ce dernier sur le rebord du lavabo et se défit de son short avant d'entrer dans la douche et d'allumer l'eau pour laver son entrejambes et ses cuisses du sang qui commençait à sécher lentement sur ces dernières. Il se sécha en vitesse et quand il revint dans sa chambre quinze minutes plus tard avec son caleçon mouillé dans les mains, il trouva Guillaume en train de lire une bd sur son lit à présent propre et ce dernier releva la tête pour lui sourire doucement.

« Ça m'a manqué de pas rentrer avec toi après les cours, lui dit Guillaume tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre pour aller y étendre son caleçon et Aurélien sourit doucement.

— Moi aussi, Guillaume. Moi aussi, ça m'a manqué. »

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le lit et plongea son regard dans celui, tendre, du plus âgé. Ils se regardèrent un long moment comme cela avant qu'il ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand pour lire la bd avec lui. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un petit soupire de bien-être passer le seuil des lèvres du plus grand et il ferma les yeux. _Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait bien. Le plus âgé était le seul à faire naître cette chaleur au fond de lui quand ils étaient ensemble ou quand il pensait à lui. Et ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué à cacher._


	8. Partie 8.

_176 ème jour :_

« Joyeux anniversaire mon pote ! »

Aurélien se tourna vers l'ami de Guillaume qui était entré dans le salon en criant. Il entendit Guillaume rigoler doucement à ses côtés sur le canapé avant de se lever pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Aurélien sourit doucement en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. _Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être chez Guillaume, entourés de tous ses amis, venus exprès pour l'occasion_. Il n'en connaissait aucun et se sentait un petit peu en trop parmi tous ces gens. Mais c'était l'anniversaire du plus grand et ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il vienne, lui disant qu'il pourrait rester dormir chez lui pour pas avoir à rentrer à la nuit tombée même s'il habitait littéralement la rue d'à côté.

« Eh, Aurél. Je te présente Claude, lui dit Guillaume en entraînant son ami jusqu'à lui et il releva le visage pour sourire au garçon à la queue de cheval brune qui venait de rentrer en criant. Je t'en ai déjà parlé au début de l'année.

— Oui, je me souviens... sourit Aurélien avant de se lever pour saluer Claude. Bonjour, Claude.

— C'est donc toi, Aurél ! Celui qui habite là où je vivais avant ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, putain ! Viens-là, ma poule ! »

Aurélien se sentit décontenancé devant l'énergie du plus vieux et le sentit le prendre soudainement dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose. Il ne sut pas comment réagir et bien vite, il sentit Guillaume lui venir en aide et forcer son ami à le lâcher.

« Claude ! Lâche-le un peu, tu peux attendre qu'il te donne son autorisation avant de le prendre dans ses bras ?!

— Oh, ça va...! C'est comme ça que je suis moi, il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne, poupée.

— Tu... Arrête ça ! répondit Guillaume en se mettant à rougir et Aurélien sourit en le voyant réagir ainsi. Et ne dis pas de gros mots, bordel. Il a que onze ans !

— Oh, calme-toi Gringo. Il va en apprendre tôt ou tard des gros-mots, hein. N'est-ce pas mon petit Aurél ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête silencieusement et, en voyant que Guillaume allait s'énerver de nouveau, il prit ce dernier par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du salon.

« J'suis désolé, il est con, marmonna Guillaume d'un ton boudeur et Aurélien rit doucement.

— C'est pas grave. Et arrête, toi aussi t'es en train d'en dire des gros-mots, là.

— Désolé...

— C'est pas grave. Tu sais, au collège j'en entend toute la journée des insultes. Donc ça c'est rien... »

Guillaume garda son air boudeur et Aurélien hésita un instant avant de l'amener à poser ses mains sur ses hanches en entendant les premières notes d'un slow.

« Ça te dérange pas de danser avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant en lui offrant un petit sourire timide. Juste une danse...

— Non, c'est... C'est cool... » balbutia le plus grand qui semblait rougir légèrement en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille et il sourit, venant entourer son cou de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils dansèrent enlacés tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête et Aurélien sourit doucement à Guillaume en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Bon anniversaire, Guillaume. »

Guillaume resta muet, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et il rougit doucement sous son regard avant de se reculer. Il entendit Claude l'appeler de l'autre côté de la pièce et il sourit à Guillaume avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son ami, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

***

« Un gâteau ?

— Ouais, mon pote, s'exclama Claude en lâchant sa main une fois arrivée dans la cuisine. Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure avant de venir. Il est à la fraise. J'ai pris les bougies et tout. Regarde-moi ça. »

Aurélien suivit des yeux le plus vieux qui se dirigea vers le frigidaire et en sortit un énorme gâteau surmonté de fraises. _Il sourit en se disant qu'il était bien joli._

« Il est très beau, Claude. Il a dû te coûter cher...

— T'inquiète, pour mes amis rien n'est trop cher, répondit Claude en lui faisant un clin d'œil et il sourit doucement. Alors tu veux bien m'aider ? On met les bougies, on éteint la lumière et la musique, et tu lui apportes le gâteau.

— Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Aurélien en prenant la bougie qui formait un 4 que Claude lui tendait pour la mettre sur le gâteau. C'est toi qui l'a acheté, tu devrais être celui qui lui offre.

— T'inquiète, p'tite tête. Je sais de source sûre que c'est ce qui peut lui faire le plus plaisir. »

Aurélien lança un petit regard interrogateur au plus vieux avant de sourire, une petite chaleur s'immisçant dans son ventre. _Il espérait qu'il avait raison_. Il prit la boite d'allumettes que lui tendait le plus vieux et l'imita afin d'allumer sa bougie, à coté du 1 qu'avait allumé Claude.

« Fais attention à pas te brûler, Aurél. T'allumes et tu souffles direct dessus pour éteindre l'allumette. Si Guillaume savait ce que je te faisais faire il me tuerait alors ne lui donne pas plus de raisons, hein. »

Aurélien rit de bon cœur et approcha son allumette de la bougie qui s'alluma en une seconde. il souffla sur l'allumette pour l'éteindre et se tourna vers Claude, tout sourire. Ce dernier lui fit un petit clin d'œil et prit le gâteau dans ses mains pour le lui donner. Aurélien fixa un instant les bougies formant un 14 devant lui avant de relever la tête et de lancer un regard timide à Claude :

« Claude...? Tu as quel âge toi ?

— J'ai seize ans, rit le plus vieux avant de se mettre à ses côtés et de poser une main sur son dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient y aller. Te rates pas Aurél, hein. Je compte sur toi. »

Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et se mit en marche, tandis qu'il faisait tout pour oublier la main du plus vieux sur son dos. _Même si Claude était un ami de Guillaume et qu'il pensait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal-à-l'aise._ Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche sans le prévenir auparavant et il força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas tout gâcher pour l'anniversaire de Guillaume.

***

Le large sourire qu'avait pris place sur les lèvres de Guillaume quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce alors plongée dans le noir en avait valu grandement la peine. Il l'avait vu lui sourire tendrement et, quand il s'était penché en avant afin de souffler sur ses bougies, Aurélien avait eu quelques secondes dans le noir le plus complet pour se demander ce que vraiment le plus grand lui faisait ressentir. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, comme si ses moments passés avec Guillaume étaient des moments suspendus dans le temps. _Comme si, avec lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et surtout pas Romans._ À chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur le basané, il sentait une drôle de torsion apparaître dans son bas-ventre et il ne comprenait pas ce que cette dernière signifiait. Il avait le regard rivé sur le bracelet tressé marron qu'il lui avait offert et que Guillaume avait mis aussitôt autour de son poignet gauche avant de le prendre longuement dans ses bras pour le remercier, lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier pousser un grognement de frustration à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Putain, Claude... T'es sérieux ?!

— Comment tu sais que c'est moi qui t'offre ça ? demanda en riant le plus vieux en face d'eux.

— Parce qu'il y a que toi pour m'offrir des magazines de cul !! T'es con, c'est pas possible !

— Il est plus que temps de faire ton éducation sexuelle et que tu deviennes enfin un homme, mon petit Guillaume ! » rit de plus belle le plus âgé, accompagné de quelque uns des amis de Guillaume, et Aurélien jeta un coup d'œil discret sur les magazines dans les mains de son ami.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la couverture de l'un d'eux, montrant une femme allongée sur le ventre sur un lit et un homme assis sur les hanches de cette dernière, et rougit violemment en se rappelant dans un flash le moment où Romans l'avait forcé à se mettre dans cette même position sur son lit, près d'un mois plus tôt. Il sentit Guillaume se tourner vers lui et ce dernier rangea précipitamment les magazines dans le sac en papier dans lequel les avait amené Claude.

« Regarde pas ça, Orel. C'est pas de ton âge. » lui murmura Guillaume en rougissant et il tourna la tête, embarrassé de s'être fait prendre.

Guillaume posa le sac en papier sous la table basse devant lui et se leva afin d'ouvrir le prochain cadeau. Aurélien se força à repousser le souvenir qui était revenu à son esprit et se reconcentra sur Guillaume qui se remit à ouvrir ses cadeaux, une boule dans le ventre.


	9. Partie 9.

_177 ème jour :_

« Tu veux voir ? » lui dit Claude en s'asseyant près de lui sur le canapé alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer sous la fatigue.

Il se força à se redresser et jeta un regard interrogateur au plus vieux qui attrapa les magazines sous la table pour les ramener à lui.

« Mais... Guillaume a dit qu'il ne fallait pas, Claude... balbutia-t-il doucement, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne revenait pas.

— T'inquiète, p'tite tête. Guillaume il est allé raccompagné les autres à la porte, ce sera un secret seulement entre nous deux, hein. T'es d'accord ? »

Aurélien se mordit fébrilement la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête doucement. _Il ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté de Guillaume... Mais après tout, ce dernier n'était pas là. Et il se posait des questions._ Il vit Claude ouvrir un des magazines et il rougit en voyant une femme à genoux devant un homme qui avait le sexe à l'air. Le plus vieux tourna les pages lentement, lui laissant le temps de voir chaque photo, et il sentit une drôle de chaleur apparaître dans son bas-ventre en voyant les images. Certaines lui faisaient penser à certains moments qu'il avait passé avec Romans, le plus vieux l'amenant alors à se mettre dans certaines de ses positions. Toujours les positions des filles, il remarqua.

« Pourquoi... il lui tire les cheveux ? demanda-t-il à un moment donné en voyant une photo où un homme avait sa main sur la cuisse d'une femme et semblait la remonter le long de sa cuisse pour la faire disparaître sous sa jupe.

— C'est pour la soumettre, je suppose.

— C'est quoi _soumettre_? demanda Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils et Claude se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

— Mm... Comment je pourrai t'expliquer ça... C'est comme... _Forcer_?

— Il la force ? Elle ne veut pas ? Elle aime pas les chatouilles ? »

Il vit Claude lui jeter un regard surpris puis le plus vieux éclata de rire, refermant le magazine sur ses genoux.

« Des chatouilles...? C'est quoi les _chatouilles_ , Aurél ?

— Je... Je sais pas... Je croyais que c'était ça... balbutia Aurélien en se sentant soudainement ridicule.

— Mais qui t'a dit ça, voyons ! » rigola de plus belle le plus vieux et il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, le rouge montant à ses joues.

Il entendit le plus vieux rire encore un petit instant avant de se calmer tout à fait en voyant que lui ne rigolait pas et il le sentit poser une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aurél ? »

Il ne répondit rien et secoua la tête avant d'entendre Claude poser le magazine sur la table basse devant lui.

« Aurél ? l'appela le plus vieux en secouant légèrement son épaule et il se mordit fortement la lèvre afin de retenir un sanglot, alors que le visage de Romans apparaissait devant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi il la force, Claude ? »

Claude ne répondit rien et il releva le visage pour lui lancer un regard larmoyant :

« Pourquoi il l'oblige si elle ne veut pas ? Pourquoi il fait ça ?

— Je... Je suppose... Que certains hommes aiment avoir le contrôle de la situation. Ils aiment penser qu'ils sont les maîtres, qu'ils sont supérieurs... Qu'on ne peut pas leur dire _non_. Mais ça t'arrivera pas, Aurél. Tu es un homme, non ? T'es du bon côté des choses. »

Aurélien regarda d'un air confus le plus vieux devant lui qui le regardait d'un air soucieux et il secoua lentement la tête :

« Mais c'est pas toujours vrai- »

Il s'interrompit en entendant Guillaume entrer tout à coup dans le salon et il se tourna vers le basané avant de rougir en voyant son regard à lui se poser sur les magazines sur la table basse.

« Claude !! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, putain !! »

Il sursauta en entendant Guillaume crier de colère et à ses côtés, Claude se leva d'un bond et offrit un sourire désolé à son ami.

« Oups... Désolé, Gringo.

— Mais t'es vraiment irresponsable, putain !! Dégage de chez moi.

— Guillaume... l'appela-t-il doucement en se redressant sur le canapé, essayant de le calmer.

— Te mêle pas de ça, Aurél ! lui cria Guillaume en fusillant du regard son ami qui avait levé les mains devant sa poitrine comme pour lui demander de se calmer.

— Guillaume s'il-te-plaît, c'est moi qui voulait, dit Aurélien en se levant précipitamment et rejoignant Guillaume pour attraper ses doigts du bout des siens. Ne t'énerve pas contre lui... »

Il lui sembla que Guillaume se détendit à son toucher et ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard méfiant.

« Je ne te crois pas, Aurél.

\- Si, je te jure... »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Claude en profiter pour partir à pas de loups et Guillaume ne sembla s'en rendre compte qu'en entendant la porte claquer derrière le plus vieux, le faisant sursauter.

« Super, il s'est cassé maintenant... soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré et Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire coupable.

— Désolé... »

Aurélien sentit le plus âgé bouger légèrement ses doigts contre les siens pour venir prendre sa main dans la sienne et il sentit son cœur rater un battement à ce geste inattendu.

« Viens avec moi, Aurél. »

Guillaume l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir sur celui-ci avant de lâcher sa main et de prendre un magazine. Il tourna quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur une, où un homme tenait une femme par une laisse et pointa l'image du doigt :

« Tu vois ça, c'est pas la réalité. Ce sont juste des fantasmes.

— C'est quoi des _fantasmes_?

— C'est quand quelqu'un imagine des situations, sexuelles dans ce cas-là, avec une autre personne. Des fois, ces situations sont dégradantes. Et même des fois... complètement illégales et-

— _Illégales_? répéta Aurélien en l'interrompant et il vit Guillaume ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, réfléchissant à une définition.

— Illégal c'est comme... interdit par la loi. Comme... Je sais pas... Forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie pour son propre plaisir. Si tous les deux sont majeurs et consentants, alors y a pas de problème. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent. Même si c'est dégradant pour l'une. Tant qu'elle a donné son accord, c'est bon. Ça peut être vu comme un jeu. Bizarre... Mais un jeu tout de même. »

Aurélien resta silencieux, essayant de retenir tout ce que lui disait le plus âgé. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il peinait à leur trouver un sens.

« Guillaume, c'est... Trop compliqué ce que tu m'expliques. Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il en posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé pour regarder le basané.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Dis-moi, dit doucement Guillaume en le dévisageant avec tendresse.

— C'est quoi... _Consentants_? Et... est-ce que... Je suis majeur, moi ?

— Alors non, tu n'es pas majeur, Aurél. Loin de là, même. En France, c'est quinze ans, si je me souviens bien. Et _consentants_ , ça veut dire que les deux personnes qui vont... réaliser l'acte, on va dire, expliqua le plus âgé en détournant le regard d'un air embarrassé, sont d'accord pour ça. Si l'une dit clairement _Non_ , alors ce n'est pas un acte consenti. »

Aurélien resta silencieux, le mot nouveau tournant en boucle dans sa tête. _Consentant_. Il n'avait jamais été consentant avec Romans. Il lui avait plusieurs fois dit _non_ et l'avait même supplié d'arrêter, en vain. Il savait que c'était mal. Que le plus vieux le _forçait_ et voulait le _soumettre_ à sa volonté. Il voulait se sentir _supérieur_ à lui et l' _obliger_ à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. _Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour que ça s'arrête._

« Ça va, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume en posant une main sur son bras et il sortit de ses réflexions brusquement, se rendant compte que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était silencieux.

— O-Oui... Désolé... Comment... Comment tu sais tout ça, Guillaume ?

— Ah, ça ! rit le basané et il se sentit fondre devant son sourire étincelant. Claude semble penser qu'il a besoin de faire mon éducation sexuelle mais je ne l'ai pas attendu, crois-moi. J'ai vu plusieurs documentaires là-dessus et ma mère est assez ouverte d'esprit pour accepter d'en parler avec moi. Elle dit qu'il vaut mieux que j'en apprenne le plus possible au lieu de faire une bêtise un jour.

— Je vois... murmura Aurélien en dévisageant le plus grand qui avait le rouge aux joues. Tu as de la chance... Mes parents ne me parlent jamais de ça...

— Mais je trouve ça normal à ton âge, après. T'as que onze ans, Aurél. J'ai vraiment commencé à m'intéresser à tout ça à mes treize ans. Et encore, ma mère me dit que c'est un peu tôt. Tu devrais pas devoir penser à tout ça, c'est pour ça que j'avais pas envie que tu vois ces magazines. Je pense que c'est bien d'en lire quand tu sais faire la distinction entre réalité et fantasmes, entre bien et mal... »

Aurélien hocha la tête lentement contre le canapé, assimilant les mots de Guillaume. Ce qu'il retenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il s'en doutait déjà. _C'était mal_. Le fait que l'ami de son père veuille faire ces choses avec lui, c'était _mal_. C'était peut-être même _illégal_. _Un fantasme qui n'aurait jamais du devenir réel_. Il le sentait auparavant au plus profond de lui car il n'aimait pas cela, mais maintenant il en était sûr : _il n'en avait pas le droit_. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire arrêter ce qu'il lui faisait dès qu'il le voyait. _Le plus vieux était beaucoup plus fort que lui et ses parents n'accepteraient jamais la vérité s'il venait à tout leur avouer._ Et Guillaume venait de lui donner son opinion là-dessus : c'était _mal_. Et il avait maintenant peur de le dégoûter si jamais il venait à apprendre la vérité. _Alors il ne pouvait rien lui dire._ Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sourit tristement au basané qui le regardait en silence :

« Et les chatouilles... C'est mal aussi, Guillaume ?

— Les chatouilles ? C'est quoi le rapport ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils et il ne répondit rien, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela. Bien sûr que non, les chatouilles c'est marrant ! » s'écria Guillaume en lui souriant alors et en lui sautant dessus par-dessus le canapé.

Aurélien se débattit un instant, paniquant devant les attaques du plus âgé, avant de le sentir lui faire des guilis et de se mettre à rigoler sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Arrête ! Arrête, Guillaume ! Je t'en supplie ! » l'implora-t-il en gesticulant sous lui, allongé comme il était sur le canapé, et Guillaume s'exécuta avant de se redresser sur lui et de lui offrir un grand sourire.

Aurélien le regarda en silence quelques instants avant de se redresser à son tour et de venir lui faire face sur le canapé, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Aurél. » lui dit alors Guillaume et il sentit ses joues le chauffer délicieusement alors qu'il restait muet comme une carpe, ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration.

Il se pencha alors vers Guillaume et se blottit dans ses bras, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Le plus âgé sembla surpris de sa réaction car il resta un moment les bras ballants avant de lui rendre son étreinte et Aurélien sourit doucement dans son cou lorsqu'il le fit. _Il était bien avec Guillaume. Il le rassurait et calmait toutes ses angoisses. Il avait envie d'être pour toujours avec lui._


	10. Partie 10.

_230 ème jour :_

« Au-rél ! »

Aurélien sortit de ses pensées en entendant son ami l'appeler à côté de lui et il se tourna vers Guillaume. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air soucieux et, quand le plus grand vit qu'il était de retour sur terre, il lui sourit doucement :

« Et ben alors, t'es encore en train de rêver ? »

Il vit Guillaume se pencher vers lui et l'instant d'après, ce dernier posait sa main sur son visage sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il l'entendit rire et se redresser portant son pouce à ses lèvres, léchant le peu de glace qu'il avait rattrapé au coin de sa bouche. Il rougit alors au geste si intime alors qu'il le sentit poser doucement sa main sur son dos, et il lui lança un regard timide avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Guillaume, toujours sa main sur son dos, le guida à travers le parc jusqu'à un endroit où coulait une petite fontaine. Le plus grand enleva sa main et vint s'asseoir, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir lui aussi, ce qu'il fit. Aurélien s'assit en tailleur et baissa les yeux sur la glace qu'il tenait dans sa main, que Guillaume lui avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Alors, c'était comment ces vacances d'avril ? C'était bien chez toi ? » lui demanda Guillaume, attendant toujours qu'il lui réponde, et Aurélien se perdit encore une fois dans ses souvenirs.

Romans était venu avec ses deux filles et sa femme pour qu'ils fassent tous ensemble la _chasse aux œufs en chocolat_ bien qu'on était bien après le 1er avril. Tout s'était très bien passé jusqu'au soir, quand ses parents avaient proposé à ces derniers de rester dormir. Aurélien avait alors senti un poids énorme s'abattre sur sa poitrine en pensant _Romans dort à la maison_. Il était terrifié parce qu'il sentait que le plus vieux allait encore tenter quelque chose, après tout il le faisait dès que la moindre petite occasion se présentait à lui. Il était alors allé se coucher, la boule au ventre, et il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir en sachant pertinemment bien qu'une fois ses filles couchées dans la chambre voisine, le plus vieux viendrait le voir. Quand il l'avait entendu entrer dans sa chambre près d'une demie-heure après qu'il soit monté se coucher, Aurélien avait fermé les yeux du plus fort qu'il l'avait pu, allongé comme il était sur le ventre. Il l'avait senti s'approcher et s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, avant qu'il ne le sente glisser sa main sous sa couette et passer cette dernière sur ses fesses pour les caresser par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama. _Tu te souviens où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté, Aurélien ? Le nouveau jeu... T'as encore besoin d'entraînement..._ Aurélien avait poussé un petit sanglot silencieux, espérant que s'il ne répondait rien et gardait les yeux fermés, le plus vieux penserait qu'il dormait déjà et s'en irait. Mais il l'avait senti baisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses sous les draps et il n'avait pas pu empêcher un autre petit sanglot de passer le seuil de ses lèvres en le sentant recommencer les même attouchements que la dernière fois où il l'avait ramené chez lui après le restaurant. Romans avait tenté d'enfoncer un doigt encore une fois en lui et il s'était mordu fortement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il recommençait à faire les même gestes que la dernière afin d'essayer de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond en lui. _C'est bien, Aurélien_ , lui avait murmuré Romans en retirant à un moment donné sa main de lui avant de faire glisser son caleçon à son tour le long de ses cuisses. _C'est bien, mais c'est pas encore assez, hein ? Ça fait pas encore assez de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on va essayer autrement..._ Aurélien s'était mis à sangloter en le sentant recommencer ses gestes sans le caleçon pour les amoindrir cette fois et, alors qu'il allait le supplier d'arrêter, Romans avait posé une main sur sa bouche pour le forcer à rester silencieux. _Tu vas voir, Aurélien, ça va finir par entrer... Ça va te faire du bien, je te le jure... Tu vas aimer ça_. Il n'avait pas aimé ça. Il avait seulement eu mal à en mourir et il avait fermé les yeux, pensant alors à Guillaume. _Comme il avait eu envie d'être avec lui, loin de Romans_. Guillaume qui était si gentil et bienveillant avec lui. Guillaume qui lui avait fait comprendre, même s'il s'en doutait fortement, que ce que Romans lui faisait était mal. Alors quand Romans s'était redressé et lui avait murmuré avant de s'en aller : _Il faut que tu t'entraînes, Aurélien. Entraîne-toi et tu verras, ça ne fera plus mal du tout. Et on pourra alors passer à un nouveau jeu. Comme celui de la glace, tu verras il est marrant celui-là aussi..._ Aurélien avait attendu qu'il s'en aille tout à fait pour se rhabiller et se recroqueviller sur lui-même, serrant son lapin en peluche dans ses bras.

« Je n'en veux plus... murmura-t-il alors dans un souffle en sortant de ses pensées en sentant Guillaume poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Mm...? De quoi ? lui demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, enlevant sa main.

— La glace... J'ai plus faim...

— Ah bon... Tu es sûr ? lui demanda le plus grand et quand il hocha la tête, Guillaume la lui prit des mains.

— Je la finis, alors. On va pas gaspiller une si bonne glace. »

Aurélien ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais Guillaume lui avait déjà prit la glace et il le vit mordre dedans sans hésitation. Aurélien resta un instant bouche-bée, regardant le plus âgé manger la glace avec appétit et il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses tâches de rousseurs ressortant plus que d'habitude dû au soleil. Guillaume finit la glace et se lécha les doigts sur lesquels cette dernière avait coulé sous la chaleur du mois d'avril, avant de lui sourire :

« Alors Aurél ? Ces vacances ? Tu vas me les raconter ou quoi ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire, murmura-t-il après avoir secoué doucement la tête. Seulement... Que tu m'as manqué. »

Il vit Guillaume rougir légèrement à sa déclaration et il lui sourit tristement avant de s'allonger par terre, fermant les yeux et venant reposer sa tête sur les cuisses du plus âgé qui avait déjà les jambes étendues sur l'herbe. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à son estomac et, après être resté complètement immobile de longues secondes, il sentit Guillaume glisser sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Aurél. Énormément. »

Aurélien garda les yeux fermés et sourit doucement, les doigts de Guillaume caressant tendrement son crâne à travers son cuir chevelu et sa chaleur l'enveloppant. _Il était bien près de lui._


	11. Partie 11.

_330 ème jour :_

Aurélien se réveilla en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux avec douceur. Il sortit doucement du sommeil en poussant un petit soupire endormi et alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, il se rappela tout à coup de l'endroit où il se trouvait. _Il était chez ses parents. C'était les vacances d'été_. _Tout le monde était près de la piscine et lui était en train de faire la sieste dans sa chambre_. La panique prit alors possession de lui en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'était pas Guillaume qui le réveillait ainsi. Ni son père. Et encore moins sa mère. Ça ne pouvait être que Romans. Il sentit la main qui caressait ses cheveux, qui n'était décidément pas celle de Guillaume, descendre jusqu'à son visage et se mettre à caresser ce dernier avec douceur.

« Aurélien... Réveille-toi... »

En entendant la voix du plus vieux, Aurélien se força à garder les yeux fermés, refusant de voir son visage. Il le sentit alors descendre sa main sur son menton et le sentit passer son pouce sur ses lèvres, laissant ainsi s'échapper un petit sanglot de sa part.

« Ouvre les yeux, Aurélien. J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu à faire, tous les deux. Tout le monde profite du soleil près de la piscine, c'est le moment parfait...

— S'il-te-plaît... sanglota-t-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux, terrifié de voir Romans.

— C'est bien, Aurélien... lui sourit le plus vieux, en caressant son visage. Regarde... Je vais te montrer comment on joue. »

Le plus vieux le lâcha et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire aujourd'hui. Il le vit baisser sa braguette et légèrement baisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses avant de prendre son sexe dans sa main pour le sortir de son caleçon, et Aurélien recula sur le lit en le voyant faire cela.

« N-Non...

— Aurélien, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, lui dit Romans en s'approchant, tout sourire. Tu as donc le droit à un petit cadeau en avance, non ?

— S'il-te-plaît... »

Romans le força à se redresser sur le lit et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la mener jusqu'à son membre dressé. Aurélien secoua la tête, essayant de résister, mais Romans était bien plus fort que lui et ce dernier le força à poser sa main sur son membre. Il tenta de résister encore une fois quand Romans l'amena à entourer ce dernier de ses doigts afin de les faire glisser dessus mais en vain. Il n'arrivait même pas à entourer tout à fait de ses doigts la longueur de l'autre homme et celui-ci commença à le faire de longues montées et descentes sur cette dernière, le forçant à le branler. À un moment donné, Romans lâcha sa main et il en profita pour la retirer aussitôt de son membre.

« Aurélien... Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Qu'on essaierait le jeu de la glace quand tu te serai assez entraîné ? Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »

Il secoua la tête précipitamment, terrifié, et ne voulant surtout pas commencer un _nouveau jeu_ comme Romans les appelaient. Mais ce dernier lui sourit simplement, venant poser une main sur ses cheveux.

« C'est pas grave, Aurélien. Je ne t'en veux pas. On peut quand même y jouer, tu vas voir c'est marrant. »

Aurélien secoua la tête, essayant de résister alors que le plus vieux le forçait à se pencher vers son sexe.

« Dépêche-toi, Aurélien... Tu ne veux pas que tes parents te voient comme ça, quand même ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils se fâcheraient, non ?

— S'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas... sanglota-t-il en parlant de ce qu'il voulait lui faire faire et il sentit Romans exercer une plus grande pression sur sa tête pour rapprocher son visage de son entrejambe.

— Oui, je comprends... Ce serait embêtant, en effet. Alors, fais-le vite avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Fais comme si c'était une glace... Tu vas voir, ça n'a pas le même goût mais c'est encore meilleur... »

Aurélien capitula, n'arrivant pas à se dégager de l'emprise du plus vieux, et sortit timidement sa langue afin de toucher son sexe. Il le sentit pousser un gémissement de plaisir au contact et tenta de se reculer mais Romans sembla agripper encore plus fortement ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre son sexe.

« Recommence, Aurélien. C'est bien. »

Aurélien ferma les yeux, les larmes obstruant de toute façon sa vision, et sortit de nouveau sa langue sans oser faire le moindre geste de plus.

« Je vais t'apprendre, ne t'en fais pas... lui dit Romans et il le sentit donner un coup de rein en avant, faisant ainsi toucher son sexe et sa langue. Il faut que tu la lèches, Aurélien. Comme si c'était une glace. C'est pas trop compliqué, non ? »

Il abandonna alors en sentant le plus vieux donner un deuxième coup de rein et il attrapa en tremblant son sexe pour le maintenir devant son visage et donna un petit coup de langue sur ce dernier malgré son dégoût. Il donna d'autres petits coups de langues timidement sur sa longueur et il sentit alors Romans tirer sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à reculer.

« C'est très bien, Aurélien. Tu apprends vite... Mais on a plus le temps, si on ne veut pas que tes parents se posent des questions. »

Aurélien le vit alors prendre son propre membre en main et se mettre à se masturber afin de jouir. Il tourna la tête sur le côté en le voyant faire et il l'entendit alors rire.

« Je suis désolé, viens-là, Aurélien... »

Il tourna le visage et le vit enlever son tee-shirt pour s'essuyer avant de porter ce dernier à ses cheveux mi-longs.

« Voilà, comme ça t'es tout propre. La prochaine fois, je t'apprendrais plus en profondeur, d'accord ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, pétrifié sur place de le voir essuyer ses cheveux du tee-shirt dont il s'était servi pour se nettoyer lui-même, et le regarda ensuite refermer son pantalon sans oser dire un simple mot. Romans caressa ses cheveux une dernière fois et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poser son index devant sa bouche. Aurélien resta silencieux et le regarda s'éloigner et sortir de sa chambre avant de venir se rallonger dans son lit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer en silence en prenant son lapin dans ses bras. _Il allait aller se laver, mais pour l'instant il voulait seulement dormir. Dormir et retrouver Guillaume dans ses rêves._


	12. Partie 12.

_375 ème jour :_

« Aurél... Réveille-toi... »

Aurélien poussa un petite soupire fatigué en sortant du sommeil et lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un caresser avec douceur son visage, sa respiration se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la panique monter en lui et se redressa d'un bond, se reculant le plus rapidement possible de la personne qui l'avait touché. Quand il réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration en ne sentant pas l'autre personne le retenir près d'elle, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Guillaume, bouche-bée et le regardant d'un air déboussolé de l'autre côté du canapé sur lequel il était à présent agenouillé.

« Je... Je t'ai fait peur...? balbutia le basané en lui lançant un regard paniqué et Aurélien resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, avant de secouer la tête précipitamment.

— Non, non... Je suis désolé... bégaya-t-il et il vit Guillaume lui lancer un regard inquiet.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu as pourtant réagit ultra violemment là...

— Non, je... J'ai seulement fait un cauchemar... Je suis désolé... » balbutia-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il vit Guillaume hésiter avant de s'approcher de lui, avançant à genoux sur le canapé, et le plus grand glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer un peu à lui :

« Un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler...? »

Aurélien secoua la tête et plongea son visage dans le cou du plus grand en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non, c'est bon... Désolé. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. »

Il sentit Guillaume resserrer doucement son étreinte sur sa taille pour l'amener à se blottir plus encore contre lui et la seconde d'après, il le sentit caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

« Si tu as le moindre problème tu peux m'en parler, Aurél. Pareil pour les cauchemars. Je suis là pour toi, hein.

— Y a pas besoin, je te jure... C'est rien... » répondit-il en attrapant faiblement le tee-shirt du plus grand de ses doigts.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre Guillaume soupirer contre ses cheveux et il ferma plus fort les yeux, essayant d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs qu'étaient remontés en sentant son ami caresser ainsi son visage. Romans n'était pas venu beaucoup de fois chez ses parents durant l'été. Mais ils avaient quand même fait deux-trois activités entre les deux familles et, avec la chaleur, celui-ci avait plein de fois acheté des glaces aux enfants. La première fois, Roman lui avait glissé à l'oreille d'une voix douce et qui l'avait terrifié : _Entraîne-toi, Aurélien. On ne sais pas quand ça sera la prochaine fois qu'on pourra jouer à ce petit jeu..._ Ses parents ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien et une fois, il avait prétendu être malade pour pouvoir rester à la maison. Son père était resté avec lui, bien que sa mère lui dise que c'était inutile et qu'il était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. _Elle, elle était allé randonner avec Romans et sa famille_. Ce jour-là, il avait failli dire la vérité à son père quand il était venu vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais il avait abandonné en voyant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux. _Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur._ Il n'avait pas pu lui faire de peine et avait préféré garder le silence. Et quand il avait revu Guillaume la première fois quand il était venu le chercher pour aller au collège, Aurélien lui avait sauté dans les bras, se blottissant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il ne l'avait lâché qu'après ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité et Guillaume avait rit doucement devant son enthousiasme à le revoir avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. _Tu m'as manqué, Aurél._

« Il va falloir que je te ramène chez toi, Aurél. Il commence à faire nuit et on a école demain. »

Aurélien se redressa sur le canapé pour venir regarder le plus âgé et suivit ses tâches de rousseurs du regard, essayant de tracer un chemin sur sa peau, avant de hocher doucement la tête.

« D'accord. »

Guillaume se leva et partit chercher son manteau avant de le lui mettre sur les épaules une fois qu'il se fut levé et Aurélien rit doucement.

« Merci, Guillaume. »

Guillaume lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons pour aller mettre le sien et il perdit son sourire, le visage de Romans lui faisant un clin d'œil ce jour-là apparaissant alors dans son esprit. Il frissonna et se reprit, chassant le souvenir de son esprit en secouant rapidement la tête. _Ce n'était pas Romans. C'était Guillaume. Et il était en sécurité avec lui._

« Tu viens ? l'entendit-il l'appeler de l'autre bout de la pièce et il se força à revenir au moment présent.

— Oui, j'arrive. »

Guillaume posa une main chaleureuse entre ses omoplates une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur et il lui sourit doucement en se tournant vers le plus grand. _Oui, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui._


	13. Partie 13.

_425 ème jour :_

« Aurél, je peux entrer ? »

Aurélien sursauta en entendant le plus âgé toquer doucement à la porte de la salle de bain et lui demander s'il pouvait entrer. _Il avait tellement honte_.

« Non... » dit-il dans un sanglot, son visage enfouit dans ses bras croisés par-dessus ses genoux.

 _Il avait honte_. Guillaume l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était _dur_ à l'entrejambe. Il avait vu le plus âgé baisser les yeux vers cette dernière alors qu'il tentait de la cacher sans savoir que faire et il avait paniqué, se levant précipitamment pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il pleura de plus belle en se maudissant d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Guillaume à venir dormir chez lui, dans son nouveau lit double, et entendit ce dernier toquer à nouveau contre la porte :

« S'il-te-plaît, Aurél. Je veux juste parler, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. »

Aurélien renifla en gardant sa tête dans ses bras croisés et se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, une vague de dégoût le submergeant. La porte n'était pas fermée à clés, et pourtant Guillaume lui demandait l'autorisation avant d'entrer. _Il lui demandait son consentement_.

« D'accord... »

Il lui sembla entendre un petit soupire de soulagement de l'autre côté de la porte et il entendit le plus grand entrer sans plus attendre. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui et il le sentit s'asseoir à ses côté, contre la baignoire.

« Aurél, c'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde de bander durant la nuit, d'accord ? »

Aurélien releva le visage timidement et lui lança un regard interrogateur, hésitant à parler :

« Ban-Bander ?

— Ouais, dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules, détournant brièvement le regard en rougissant.

— C'est quoi _bander_ , Guillaume ?

— Ah, euh... Tu ne sais pas ? lui demanda le plus grand en lui jetant un regard mi-surpris et mi-embarrassé et Aurélien secoua la tête. C'est... Euh... Quand tu deviens... dur, ici. » expliqua Guillaume d'un air sérieux alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement et faisant un signe de tête en direction de son pénis.

Aurélien rougit légèrement à son tour et hocha la tête lentement :

« C'est pas grave, alors ?

— Non, du tout. Ça peut arriver n'importe quand... Le plus souvent quand tu penses à quelque chose que tu aimes...

— Mais... Comment on fait pour que ça disparaisse...? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en resserrant ses jambes contre son torse, ne voulant pas que Guillaume voit qu'il était encore en train de _bander_.

— Mm ? C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? lui demanda Guillaume en lui lançant un regard confus et il secoua la tête d'un air hésitant.

— Non... Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois... Mais je ne sais pas... balbutia-t-il sans finir sa phrase, bien trop embarrassé déjà d'en parler.

— Tes parents t'ont jamais expliqué ? Ils ne t'en ont jamais parlé ?

— Non, Guillaume... murmura-t-il en remettant sa tête dans ses bras, gêné du sujet de la conversation. Papa me voit encore comme son petit garçon et maman... C'est pas avec elle que je parlerai de ça. »

Il sentit Guillaume poser sa main sur son dos pour le caresser un instant avant de remonter sa main sur sa nuque pour caresser cette dernière doucement :

« Je vois... En même temps, la plupart des garçons se branle pour la première fois bien après... Vers quatorze ans... Moi, je l'ai fait à 13 ans et demi la première fois et ma mère m'avait dit que c'était un peu jeune déjà.

— Tu... Tu en as parlé avec ta mère ? demanda Aurélien en se redressant, les joues rouges, et il vit que Guillaume n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

— Mon père est pas là donc c'est la seule avec qui je peux en parler. Puis je t'ai dit, elle prend son rôle très au sérieux, rit Guillaume en caressant toujours sa nuque. Donc quand elle a vu que... enfin... Que certains de mes caleçons étaient tâchés quand elle les amenait pour la lessive, on en a discuté. »

Aurélien hocha la tête, lentement, essayant de s'imaginer discuter de ça avec son père. _Impossible_.

« C'est... C'est quoi _branler_?

— Mm, c'est... Euh... Le fait de se toucher... là... lui expliqua Guillaume en rougissant, montrant du doigt sa propre entrejambe. C'est pour se soulager et... Comme tu dis, c'est pour que ça _disparaisse_. Tu l'as jamais fait ? »

Aurélien secoua précipitamment la tête avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. _En fait si, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais pas sur lui. C'est ce que Romans l'avait forcé plusieurs fois à faire sur lui. Le toucher ainsi. Romans lui avait fait plusieurs fois, de même. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait... Il voulait qu'il le branle..._

« Mais c'est mal... murmura-t-il alors et il vit Guillaume lui jeter un regard surpris.

— Mal ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda Guillaume et devant son silence, le plus grand continua. C'est pas mal si c'est toi qui te le fais, non ? Tu es consentant à te toucher, à te faire du bien... Non ? »

Aurélien rougit en l'entendant et se mordit fortement la lèvre, embarrassé. _Alors ce n'était pas mal s'il se le faisait à lui-même._

« Mais Aurél... Comment tu fais d'habitude, alors ? Pour que ça _disparaisse_? dit Guillaume en utilisant son propre vocabulaire.

— Je sais pas... Je... J'attends... Ou je... commença-t-il en pensant aux quelques fois où il s'était frotté contre son lapin ou son oreiller, quand la sensation avait été la plus forte. Je ne sais pas...

— Eh... Pas besoin de paniquer, d'accord ? lui dit doucement Guillaume en relevant son menton de ses doigts. Si t'as pas envie de le faire tout de suite, tu peux aussi prendre une douche froide, ok ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et Guillaume lui sourit doucement avant de se lever.

« Prend une douche et ça ira mieux, d'accord ? Je t'attends dans la chambre, Aurél. Y a aucune raison d'avoir honte, compris ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête de nouveau, sentant la honte disparaître petit à petit de son corps devant les mots du plus grand.

« Au fait, Aurél... lui dit Guillaume en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'étais persuadé que c'était un cauchemar que tu avais fait... Ça n'en était vraiment pas un ?

— N-Non, je ne crois pas... Je me rappelle plus...

— ...D'accord. »

Guillaume sortit de la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et Aurélien se mordit la lèvre, repensant à son rêve. _Oui, il avait bien fait un cauchemar._ Il avait pensé à Romans et à la première fois qu'il l'avait touché quand il avait huit ans. Quand il lui avait fait des _chatouilles_ , comme il les appelait, avant de remonter ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe par-dessus son short de bain. Il ressentait encore le toucher de ses doigts sur son corps et il se leva avant d'entrer dans la douche après s'être déshabillé, espérant ainsi faire disparaître le mauvais souvenir de même. Il pleura longtemps sous l'eau qui dévalait sur sa peau, implorant silencieusement son pénis de reprendre sa taille normale n'osant pas le toucher pour accélerer le processus, et, quand il sortit de la douche de longues minutes plus tard, il se dépêcha de se sécher et de remettre son pyjama afin de rejoindre Guillaume dans son lit. Le plus grand poussa un petit soupire fatigué lorsqu'il se glissa sous la couverture et se blottit dans son dos avant qu'il ne le sente se retourner vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur rata un battement au contact et il se blottit contre sa chaleur après avoir hésité longuement.

« Je t'aime, Aurél... » l'entendit-il murmurer dans son sommeil et il resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre, avant de comprendre qu'il dormait déjà.

 _Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, Guillaume_ , pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


	14. Partie 14.

485 ème jour :

« Guillaume ! Guillaume ! »

Aurélien entendait les autres garçons rire autour de lui alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le plus grand. Ils étaient à l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de ce dernier, Claude, qui fêtait ses 17 ans, et à un moment donné de la soirée celui-ci avait proposé de jouer à un jeu appelé _Action ou vérité_. Aurélien ne savait pas ce que c'était et il avait vu Guillaume lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne devait pas être le plus intelligent des jeux. Il avait écouté attentivement les règles et avait regardé les autres personnes commencer à y jouer, se disant que ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. C'est alors que Claude avait annoncé que c'était au tour de Guillaume de jouer et quand ce dernier avait répondu _Action_ dans un soupire blasé, Aurélien avait entendu Claude pousser un petit cri de satisfaction. _Action : Embrasse Aurélien_. Aurélien avait sursauté en entendant son prénom, se tournant vers Claude qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, avant de se retourner vers Guillaume. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air hésitant, les joues légèrement rouges, et il le vit lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il ne savait pas ce que ce dernier signifiait et restait donc bouche-bée, se demandant ce que Guillaume allait faire. Il le vit alors se mordre brièvement la lèvre avant de pousser un juron dans un murmure et de s'avancer vers lui. Aurélien n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit Guillaume prendre son visage dans ses mains et se pencher vers lui pour venir l'embrasser, lui coupant le souffle. Il resta un moment pétrifié, sans oser faire le moindre geste, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser Guillaume. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de se faire repousser et il resta un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plus grand, avant de secouer la tête et de se relever pour s'enfuir de la pièce. Il entendit Guillaume se lever à son tour et crier son prénom mais il ne s'arrêta pas, courant dans le jardin de la maison des parents de Claude.

***

« Aurél ! Attend ! »

Il entendit Guillaume courir derrière lui alors qu'il contournait la piscine et le sentit soudain attraper son poignet. Il vit devant ses yeux remplis de larmes Romans l'attraper de la même manière avant de glisser sa main dans son pantalon et il tenta de se dégager avec force, paniquant :

« Lâche-moi !! »

Guillaume le lâcha aussitôt et il tomba sur l'herbe, pleurant douloureusement.

« Ne me touche pas... S'il-te-plaît, ne me touche pas...

— Aurél, Aurél, je t'ai lâché... Excuse-moi, s'excusa le plus grand en venant s'agenouiller devant lui près de la piscine et il recula, voulant rester le plus loin possible de lui.

— Reste où tu es, pleura-t-il alors qu'il sentait une crise de panique monter en lui. Pourquoi tu fais ça... Ne m'approche pas...

— Aurél, c'était un jeu... balbutia Guillaume devant lui d'un air perdu. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais paniquer à ce point. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi... »

Il secoua la tête, ayant du mal à entendre les excuses du plus grand alors qu'il voyait derrière ses paupières closes Romans s'approcher de lui afin de le toucher, encore et encore.

« Je ne veux pas... Pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas... sanglota-t-il en reculant sur l'herbe, terrifié, et il entendit Guillaume faire un geste vers lui.

— Aurél, arrête-toi ! »

Il fit un grand bond en arrière en sentant les doigts du plus âgé frôler son avant-bras et se sentit glisser contre le rebord de la piscine. Il ouvrit alors les yeux d'un air paniqué et poussa un cri, tombant dans cette dernière et l'eau lui rentrant aussitôt dans la bouche.


	15. Partie 15.

_485 ème jour :_

« Aurél ! » entendit-il Guillaume crier lorsqu'il tomba dans la piscine et une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de revenir à la surface en battant des bras, il l'entendit sauter à sa suite.

Il avait du chlore dans les yeux et ses vêtements l'entraînaient vers le fond, pesant trop lourds sur son corps frigorifié. Ses cheveux mouillés recouvraient ses yeux, l'empêchant d'ouvrir ces derniers, et sa crise de panique le submergeait, l'empêchant de réagir correctement alors qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de se noyer.

« Guillaume... Guillaume... appela-t-il son ami en sanglotant, ne sachant pas où il était, et il sentit soudainement quelque chose entourer sa taille fortement sous l'eau. Non !! »

Il se mit à crier de terreur en sentant la chose l'attirer à lui et il gesticula dans tous les sens, essayant de se débattre.

« Aurélien ! C'est moi, calme-toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Guillaume lui crier cela d'une voix ferme et tomba sur le visage de son ami, qui le regardait d'un air énervé. Aurélien se calma alors, le visage de Guillaume venant remplacer devant ses yeux celui de Romans, et comprenant que ce n'était pas ce dernier qui essayait de l'attraper mais son ami. Il éclata en sanglots alors que Guillaume nageait jusqu'aux escaliers de la piscine pour l'en sortir et, une fois dans l'herbe, il se jeta dans les bras de Guillaume en sanglotant.

« Désolé... Je suis désolé... »

Il ne sentit pas avec surprise Guillaume lui rendre son étreinte et ce dernier le repoussa même, le forçant à s'éloigner de lui.

« J'ai compris, va. Ne t'embête pas.

— Qu-Quoi...? bégaya-t-il en voyant Guillaume lui lancer un regard énervé.

— Si je te fais autant peur, pourquoi tu restes avec moi, hein ?! »

Il vit son ami se lever avant de tourner les talons et il se leva à son tour sur des jambes tremblantes, essayant de le retenir.

« Attends, Guillaume...

— Arrête ! s'exclama le plus âgé en dégageant d'un geste brusque son bras alors qu'il tentait de le rattraper. Je ne sais pas où j'ai merdé. Si c'est par rapport au jeu ou pas. Mais c'est bon, j'en ai marre maintenant ! Je n'ai pas envie de me demander à chaque fois que je vais t'approcher si tu vas faire une crise de panique ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

— Guillaume, c'est pas toi... S'il-te-plaît... le supplia Aurélien en essayant de le retenir à nouveau et Guillaume le repoussa.

— Alors dis-moi, putain ! Dis-moi ! »

Aurélien écarquilla les yeux devant la colère du plus âgé et vit ce dernier se calmer légèrement, serrant les mains en poings.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Aurél.

— Je... Tout... Tout va bien...

— Arrête de me mentir. Pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça pendant le jeu ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas...

— Aurélien. »

Aurélien sentit un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en entendant son ami l'appeler par son prénom entier, signe qu'il perdait patience. _Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça_.

« Je ne peux pas... Te le dire... S'il-te-plaît...

— Alors, je me casse, dit Guillaume en tournant les talons et Aurélien s'élança à nouveau vers lui pour le retenir.

— Guillaume, s'il-te-plaît !

— Non ! Ça suffit, Aurél ! J'en ai assez pour ce soir ! Soit tu me dis, soit je me casse ! Tu as le choix.

— S'il-te-plaît... sanglota-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas...

— Alors, au revoir. »

Aurélien vit le plus âgé tourner les talons et le suivit des yeux d'un air impuissant alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Lorsque Guillaume disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, il se laissa chuter au sol et mit ses mains sur son visage, éclatant en sanglots.

« Tu peux pas partir... Ne me laisse pas, Guillaume... Pas toi... Reviens... » dit-il à travers ses larmes mais le plus grand n'était plus là.

Guillaume ne revint pas le chercher et il se leva près de vingt minutes plus tard afin de rentrer chez lui. Il partit de la maison sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Claude et marcha jusqu'à chez lui, trempé et frigorifié, ses vêtements mouillés toujours sur le dos.


	16. Partie 16.

_493 ème jour :_

Aurélien entrouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas résonner sur le parquet avant de s'arrêter devant son lit sur lequel il était allongé, face au mur. Il sentit son lit se creuser alors que la personne qui était entré dans sa chambre s'asseyait sur le bord de celui-ci, derrière lui, et il referma les yeux en sentant la fièvre dans tout son corps.

« Comment tu te sens, mon cœur ? » lui demanda la personne en glissant une main sous ses cheveux pour caresser sa nuque et il ne répondit rien, soulagé de reconnaître son père.

Ce dernier poussa un petite soupire devant son absence de réponse et il le sentit déplacer sa main jusqu'à son front pour prendre sa température.

« T'es brûlant, mon ange... Si seulement j'avais su avant que tu étais malade... Je serai venu te chercher bien plus tôt, dit son père en l'amenant à se retourner sur le dos sur son lit.

— C'est pas grave, papa... murmura-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux avec difficulté pour regarder son père.

— Mon petit cœur... lui sourit son père en venant caresser doucement son visage. Heureusement que Mme Nougot a eut la bonne idée de nous téléphoner. »

Aurélien hocha doucement la tête sur son oreiller avant de refermer les yeux, exténué. Il était tombé malade à cause du fait qu'il était rentré chez lui après la fête de Claude complètement trempé. Il devait y dormir avec Guillaume mais vu qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il avait trouvé plus logique de rentrer chez lui. _Il s'était levé pour aller au collège le lendemain et il avait failli pleurer en se rendant compte que Guillaume ne venait pas le chercher_. Il avait tenu deux jours, éternuant et la fièvre faisant son apparition petit à petit en lui, avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il ferait mieux de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Le troisième jour, Mme Nougot avait toqué à sa chambre, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu en un peu plus de 15h, et s'était précipitée pour lui préparer une bonne soupe chaude et appeler ses parents. _Son père était venu le chercher le lendemain._

« Elle est où maman...? demanda-t-il dans un murmure et il sentit son père stopper ses caresses avant de reprendre toujours aussi doucement.

— Mm... Romans nous a invité à venir manger chez lui ce soir... J'ai dit qu'on ne pourrait pas car tu étais malade et que je préférais rester avec toi. Mais ta mère a décidé d'y aller. Elle a dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'être deux, elle a raison... »

Aurélien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant son père. _Sa mère s'en fichait de lui_ _._ C'était toujours son père qui s'occupait de lui quand il était malade. _Qui s'occupait de lui tout court._ C'était lui qui l'avait amené à Paris pour son déménagement chez Mme Nougot, c'était lui qui était venu le chercher. C'était lui qui l'appelait toutes les semaines pour prendre des nouvelles et qui lui envoyait de temps en temps des colis.

« Romans te souhaite un bon rétablissement d'ailleurs, mon cœur. »

Aurélien se mit à pleurer à ça et il sentit son père arrêter ses caresses sur son visage en le voyant fondre en sanglots.

« Aurélien, mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Pourquoi... elle ne m'aime pas ? balbutia-t-il à travers ses larmes en parlant de sa mère, essayant de repousser l'image de Romans qui tentait de s'immiscer dans son esprit.

— Tu parles de ta mère ? lui demanda son père et il hocha la tête contre son oreiller. Mais bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, mon cœur. C'est juste qu'elle est... Elle n'est pas très maman-poule, tu sais comment elle est...

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Elle m'en veut ? Comme Guillaume...

— Aurélien, c'est qui Guillaume ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ?

— C'est un ami à moi. Le seul ami que je me suis fait à Paris, rectifia-t-il en se passant les mains devant les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes, en vain. Il a toujours été tellement gentil avec moi et moi... Moi, je l'ai repoussé... Je lui ai fait du mal... pleura-t-il avant de se redresser faiblement pour se blottir contre son père. Il doit me détester.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aurélien ? Et pourquoi tu dis que tu l'as repoussé ? lui demanda son père en caressant ses cheveux et en le serrant contre lui.

— Il m'a embrassé durant un jeu, à une fête... expliqua-t-il en fondant en larmes de plus belle dans les bras de son père. Je l'ai repoussé et je me suis enfuit. Et quand il a cherché à me rattraper pour s'excuser... Je l'ai repoussé, encore. Et... Il en a eu marre et il est parti... Je m'en veux tellement...

— Aurélien... Il t'a embrassé pour de vrai ? Ou c'était seulement pour le jeu ?

— Je sais pas... Je crois que... C'est pour de vrai.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ? Tu t'es senti mal à cause de ça ?

— Non, non, pas du tout... Non, il ne m'a pas forcé, c'était un jeu. »

Il sentit son père l'amener à se redresser contre lui et ce dernier le regarda calmement, avant de prendre son visage entre ses main pour effacer ses larmes.

« D'accord. Parce que personne a le droit de te forcer, tu le sais ça ? lui dit son père et il hocha la tête lentement, sentant les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux en pensant à Romans. Il t'aime réellement, tu penses ?

— Je... Je crois... Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— T'en vouloir ? rit doucement son père. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

— Je ne sais pas...

— Et il a quel âge ce garçon ?

— Quatorze ans... Bientôt quinze... répondit-il en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre et en baissant les yeux.

— Il n'est pas dans ta classe ? s'étonna son père et il secoua la tête. Il est grand quand même...

— Il est de début d'année, papa.

— Et toi, Aurélien ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Aurélien resta muet devant la question de son père et secoua la tête doucement :

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Je pense...

— Tu n'es plus mon petit garçon... Tu es un grand, maintenant. Comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point ? lui demanda son père en lui offrant un large sourire.

— Je serai toujours ton petit garçon, papa... dit-il en riant doucement, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

— Tu as raison, Aurélien. Et ce Guillaume... Il est bien plus âgé que toi, je veux que tu fasses attention, d'accord ? Peu importe la décision que tu prendras. Si tu veux... sortir avec lui... ou pas... Ne fais pas des choses qui ne sont pas de ton âge, mon bébé. T'es encore un enfant.

— C'est quoi... Des choses qui ne sont pas de mon âge, papa ? demanda-t-il en pensant à Romans et à tout ce que ce dernier l'avait forcé à faire, qui n'était pas du tout des choses de son âge.

— Tu sais... dit son père en se raclant la gorge d'un air embarrassé. Les bisous, les câlins, je veux bien... Mais pas au-delà. Vous restez sages. Il est bientôt majeur sexuellement, pas toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée au final... »

Aurélien perdit son sourire en entendant son père et resta silencieux avant de sourire tristement, les yeux baissés au sol :

« De toute façon... il ne me parle plus. Et je ne sais pas s'il me reparlera un jour. J'ai tout gâché.

— Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur. Ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr.»

Il sentit son père le serrer dans ses bras et ce dernier le força à se rallonger dans son lit avant de ramener la couette par-dessus ses épaules. Il le sentit déposer un baiser tendrement sur son front alors qu'il fermait les yeux, fatigué, et l'entendit s'éloigner doucement pour sortir de sa chambre.

« Je t'aime, Aurélien. Dors bien. » l'entendit-il murmurer dans le noir alors qu'il éteignait la lumière et il l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre doucement.

Il sombra dans le sommeil à nouveau, la conversation qu'il avait eut avec son père tournant en boucle dans son esprit, et se rendant compte que pas une seule fois son père s'était étonné qu'il lui parle d'un garçon et non d'une fille. _Peut-être s'en était-il toujours douté ?_ Après tout, il n'avait jamais été le plus viril, masculin, bagarreur... _Alors peut-être en effet que ça faisait longtemps que son père le savait._


	17. Partie 17.

_514 ème jour :_

« Eh...! Ça ne va pas ?! »

Aurélien entendit la voix de Guillaume dans son dos alors qu'il venait de chuter violemment au sol, poussé par un garçon qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celui qui lui avait parlé lors du match de foot de Guillaume de l'année dernière. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour voir le plus âgé, celui-ci était devant lui et il le vit décrocher une énorme droite au garçon qui l'avait poussé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant Guillaume lui balancer son poing à la figure pour, ce qu'il semblait en tout cas, le protéger et il se recula sur le sol, un peu effrayé.

« Plus jamais tu le touches. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! » cria le plus grand au garçon qui se tenait le nez, penché en avant, ce dernier ensanglanté.

Aurélien sursauta en voyant Guillaume se retourner vers lui brusquement et il frissonna devant l'air de colère pure qu'il arborait encore. Guillaume se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés, son air colérique se changeant alors en air inquiet.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, et il sentit Guillaume le balayer du regard, restant à bonne distance de lui :

« Tu as mal quelque part ?

— O-Oui... Au bras... »

Guillaume fixa alors ce dernier sans oser le toucher et Aurélien se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer en le voyant si froid, comparé à d'habitude.

« Pourquoi t'es là, Orel ? lui demanda-t-il alors et Aurélien remonta son bras contre sa poitrine pour le tenir doucement contre lui.

— Je voulais te voir... balbutia-t-il alors qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser en sanglots.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... Tu me... Manques...!! »

Il éclata violemment en sanglots en disant cela et, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux sous la force de ses larmes, il vit le plus âgé écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il le sentit alors l'attirer à lui, réduisant la distance entre eux tout en faisant attention à son bras droit contre sa poitrine, et il agrippa son tee-shirt de sa main gauche :

« Je suis désolé... Désolé...!! »

Il sentit Guillaume entourer plus fermement encore sa taille de ses bras et le sentit déposer un baiser sur son front.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Orel. Calme-toi, je t'en prie... »

Il secoua la tête, incapable de se calmer, et se laissa submerger par la chaleur de son ami qui lui répétait des phrases rassurantes pour le réconforter. _Guillaume ne le lâcha pas_.

***

« Orel... Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda Guillaume une petite heure plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé de ce dernier.

Guillaume l'avait forcé à se lever à un moment donné et l'avait entraîné jusqu'à chez lui. Le plus grand avait jeté un coup d'œil à son bras et avait appliqué un peu de crème là où il était le plus rouge. _Heureusement, son bras n'était pas cassé_. Guillaume lui jeta un regard coupable et soupira profondément :

« Je crois que c'est de ma faute si cet idiot t'a frappé.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard confus, se redressant sur le canapé.

— Quand ils m'ont demandé au foot pourquoi t'étais pas là y a quelques semaines, j'ai dit que j'étais énervé contre toi. Et... J'ai peut-être aussi dit... Que je voulais plus que tu m'approches...

— Tu as dit ça ? murmura tristement Aurélien en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser.

— J'ai dit ça sous la colère... J'suis vraiment trop con. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, une incommensurable tristesse s'emparant de lui.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis con...

— Non, tu l'es pas, pas du tout, s'exclama Guillaume en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je sais que tu m'a repoussé et que ça m'a fait mal... Mais tu avais sûrement tes raisons... Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à m'expliquer ce que tu refusais de me dire... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser... Étant donné que je sais à quel point tu détestes qu'on te touche sans ton accord et que je ne sais même pas si tu retournes mes sentiments... »

Aurélien releva la tête en entendant l'aveu à demi-mots de Guillaume :

« Tu... Tu m'aimes ?

— Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, Orel... sourit doucement Guillaume et il sentit son coeur rater un battement en l'entendant le lui avouer si facilement. J'ai dû te le dire au moins mille fois depuis qu'on se connait, non ?

— Mais je... En... En tant qu'amis, non ? bégaya-t-il en sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer.

— Non, je t'aime _vraiment_. Bien sûr que je t'aime en tant qu'ami, mais je t'aime aussi _tout court_. Et je sais que tu n'as que douze ans et que je vais fêter mes quinze ans le mois prochain... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Orel. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne les partages pas, ou si tu ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens... Parce que tu n'as que douze ans. Et je comprends. Je suis ton ami avant toute chose. Mais je refuse que tu me traites comme tu l'as fait à la fête de Claude. Tu comptes énormément pour moi et je pensais que c'était pareil de ton côté. Alors ça m'a vraiment blessé de te voir me repousser comme ça... Et ensuite refuser de m'en expliquer la raison... »

Aurélien resta bouche-bée devant la déclaration de Guillaume et le sentit prendre ses mains doucement dans les siennes par-dessus le canapé.

« D'accord ?

— Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il après avoir hoché la tête. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, Guillaume. T'es mon seul véritable ami, ici. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une deuxième fois, dit Aurélien alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

— Tu ne me perdras pas, Orel. Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, d'ailleurs. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour me calmer... murmura Guillaume en venant essuyer sa larme de son pouce.

— Pour la piscine... La fête de Claude... Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit Aurélien d'une voix tremblante, hésitant à tout lui dire. C'était juste... des cauchemars.

— Comment ça ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. Quels cauchemars ?

— J'ai... J'ai paniqué quand tu m'as embrassé parce que... Ça a fait remonté de mauvais souvenirs en moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi... essaya-t-il de lui expliquer sans pour autant lui dire l'entière vérité. Alors j'ai paniqué... Tu sais que je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu... J'avais compris que tu allais m'embrasser mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer et j'ai paniqué. Et quand tu m'as courut après dans le jardin... Je savais que c'était toi mais... dit-il en se mettant à pleurer. J'ai commencé à imaginer... Imaginer quelqu'un d'autre... Je savais que c'était toi qui me parlait mais mon cerveau voulait me faire croire autre chose. Il m'a fait croire que cette personne voulait me faire du mal et j'ai eu tellement peur... C'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé, que j'étais terrifié de toi, de tes... mains... J'avais l'impression que tu voulais m'attraper pour me faire du mal... Je ne te voyais même pas toi mais... Cette personne. » dit Aurélien précipitamment en se retenant au dernier moment de dire _Romans_.

Aurélien sentit Guillaume prendre son visage dans ses mains pour le calmer alors qu'il sentait sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avait l'impression de revivre la scène. Sa vision était floue à cause de ses larmes et il avait du mal à voir correctement le plus âgé qui se mit à caresser ses joues doucement pour le rassurer.

« Orel, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Je comprends mieux, maintenant... Mais... Est-ce que c'était vraiment des cauchemars ?

— Co-Comment ça ? bégaya Aurélien en tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

— La personne qui te voulait du mal, là. C'était seulement un cauchemar ? Quelqu'un que ton imagination a fabriqué de toutes pièces ? Ou bien... Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de réel ?

— Non, non... balbutia-t-il, ayant soudain peur qu'il comprenne tout.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, Orel ? Dans le passé ou bien... Encore maintenant ? Est-ce que cette personne existe ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête précipitamment, terrorisé à l'idée que Guillaume puisse découvrir la vérité. _Il ne pouvait pas savoir_. Il le dégoûterait si jamais il venait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec le meilleur ami de son père. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver. _Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger_.

« Non, c'est juste... Un cauchemar...

— Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant Guillaume lui demander de le lui promettre. _Il ne voulait pas lui mentir_. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre ou le mettre en danger inutilement. Alors il hocha la tête.

« Oui, je te le promets. »

Guillaume lui lança un regard méfiant, semblant hésiter à le croire de toute évidence, et Aurélien se remit à pleurer, silencieusement :

« Guillaume... Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Le plus grand lui lança un regard surpris et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l'attirer à lui dans une tendre étreinte. Aurélien se blottit contre son ami et se laissa aller contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche de lui dire l'entière vérité. _Il avait eu si peur de le perdre_.


	18. Partie 18.

_560 ème jour :_

« J'en reviens pas que tu aies raté des cours et tout à cause de ma connerie. »

Aurélien releva la tête du plateau du jeu auquel ils étaient en train de jouer pour lancer un regard surpris au plus âgé, assis en tailleur en face de lui. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur le parquet de sa chambre, sa tête reposant sur ses bras, et était en train de réfléchir à son prochain coup lorsque Guillaume avait sortit ça de nulle part.

« De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et Guillaume secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

— Ben si t'as raté les cours au final, c'est parce que t'es tombé dans la piscine. Et que t'as attrapé froid. C'est de ma faute.

— Guillaume, je t'ai déjà expliqué...

— Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas moi, c'est les cauchemars, le coupa le plus grand en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. Mais c'est pas eux qui t'ont laissé frigorifié dans l'herbe que je sache. C'est pas à cause d'eux que tu as décidé de rentrer chez toi au lieu de dormir chez Claude comme c'était initialement prévu.

— Guillaume... dit doucement Aurélien en se redressant pour se mettre à genoux, regardant tristement son ami.

— Je sais, dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules. Je suis quand même désolé. J'ai le droit de m'excuser.

— Tu as le droit, oui... Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, vraiment. »

Il vit Guillaume hausser les épaules, n'acceptant de toute évidence pas ce qu'il lui disait mais refusant d'en discuter plus longtemps encore.

« J'en ai marre de jouer. » dit simplement le basané en se levant pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit et Aurélien le suivit des yeux sans rien répondre.

Il vit le plus âgé relever alors le visage et lui offrir un petit sourire :

« Il est super ton cadeau, hein, Orel. C'est juste que j'ai un peu mal au crâne alors je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer sur les échecs. »

Aurélien hocha la tête et se leva à son tour avant de se diriger vers le basané qui était assis sur le bord de son lit, les pieds par terre, et de s'arrêter devant lui, juste après près pour que leur genoux se touchent :

« Fais-moi voir ça... dit-il doucement en venant poser une main sur le front de Guillaume et il vit ce dernier rougir légèrement au contact, ce qui le fit sourire. T'as presque rien... Ça va partir avec un peu de repos. »

Guillaume hocha la tête lentement, bouche-bée et les joues rouges, et il glissa une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille pour le recoiffer tendrement. _En baissant le regard, il croisa celui du plus grand et il y plongea, ayant l'impression de s'y noyer littéralement_. Ils restèrent ainsi ce qui lui parut une éternité avant qu'il ne sursaute violemment en entendant trois coups contre la porte de sa chambre. Il se recula précipitamment et juste quand il se tourna vers la porte, il vit Mme Nougot ouvrir cette dernière.

« Aurélien, tu as un appel de tes parents. »

Il acquiesça et dit à Guillaume qu'il ne prendrait pas longtemps avant de suivre la vieille dame au rez-de-chaussée.

***

Quand il revint dans la chambre près de dix minutes plus tard, Guillaume était en train de lire une bd allongé sur son lit et il le vit lui lancer un regard inquiet, semblant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » lui demanda Guillaume en fermant la bd et se redressant sur le lit.

Aurélien secoua la tête et s'effondra en larmes, incapable de lui en expliquer la raison. Il entendit Guillaume l'appeler et ce dernier se leva précipitamment, le prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce que t'as, Orel ? »

Il sentit Guillaume l'entraîner jusqu'au lit et s'y asseoir, l'attirant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, Orel ? demanda à nouveau le plus âgé et il secoua la tête, se blottissant plus encore contre lui.

— Rien... Rien du tout...

— Comment ça ? Ils n'étaient plus au bout du fil ?

— Si, si... Ils m'ont dit qu'ils descendaient me voir ce week-end... A-Avec Romans...

— C'est qui Romans ? lui demanda Guillaume et il sentit un long frisson le parcourir en entendant le basané dire son prénom.

— C'est le... Le meilleur ami de mon père... Tu sais, celui qui était venu me chercher l'an dernier au collège une fois...

— Ah oui, lui, dit son ami en se mettant à caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Celui qui t'a amené au resto et tout. Celui qui t'aime bien... »

Aurélien se tendit légèrement en l'entendant décrire ainsi le plus vieux et il sentit Guillaume s'arrêter de caresser ses cheveux en le sentant se tendre contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Orel ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Non... Non... C'est pas ça... bégaya-t-il en se redressant soudainement, ayant peur que Guillaume comprenne tout.

— C'est quoi alors ? Il est pas gentil avec toi ? Je croyais qu'il t'aimait beaucoup, au contraire.

— Non... Si, si... Il m'aime, si... bégaya-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire pour que Guillaume arrête de creuser sur le plus vieux, sentant une boule se loger dans son ventre alors qu'il pensait à lui.

— Ben, alors ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que c'est d'autre si c'est pas Romans ? »

Aurélien resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à n'importe quel mensonge qu'il pourrait dire, tant que ça éloignerait Guillaume de la _p_ _iste_ _Romans_.

« Ils devaient venir... avec mon chien. Mais ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient dû le faire piquer. »

Il vit Guillaume écarquiller les yeux, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ça, et il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher devant son mensonge.

« Tu avais un chien, Orel ? Je ne savais même pas... »

Il hocha la tête et il sentit Guillaume le prendre dans ses bras avant de se laisser chuter en arrière sur son lit. Il remonta ses mains sur le torse du plus grand et ferma les yeux, implorant son cœur de calmer ses battements erratiques. Il sentit Guillaume caresser ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. _Ses parents venaient le voir ce week-end, avec Romans._ Il ne savait pas ce que ce dernier avait inventé comme excuse pour qu'ils lui disent qu'il pouvait venir avec eux et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était qu'il allait revoir le plus vieux et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce dernier allait le forcer à faire des choses avec lui. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois durant les vacances de Noël dû au fait qu'il était malade la première semaine et cette seule fois lui avait suffit. Romans lui avait demandé de le _lécher_ à nouveau, après le repas du réveillon alors qu'il était partit se coucher sous la demande de ses parents, et il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'exécuter devant l'insistance du plus vieux. Quand celui-ci en avait eu assez, il avait entouré son cou de ses doigts sans serrer ce dernier, juste pour le forcer à se rallonger sur le ventre, et il l'avait pénétré de nouveau de ses doigts après l'avoir forcé à lécher ces derniers de sa langue. _Cette fois-ci, Romans avait mis deux doigts et il avait cru mourir littéralement sous la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'intrusion_. Il lui avait demandé à maintes reprises d'arrêter, lui disant qu'il avait mal, mais le plus vieux ne l'avait pas écouté, insistant sur le fait que la douleur finirait par passer et qu'il finirait bien vite par aimer cette sensation. _Il n'avait pas aimé_. Romans était finalement parti, en le laissant ainsi sur son lit, après lui avoir murmuré de rien dire à ses parents car ceux-ci seraient fâchés contre lui s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. _Aurélien en était sûr_. Ses parents ne le supporteraient pas si jamais ils venaient à apprendre la vérité et il s'était endormi, tombant à moitié inconscient sous la force de ses larmes. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il était dans les bras de Guillaume, complètement exténué d'avoir tant pleuré. _Il était terrorisé_.


	19. Partie 19.

_565 ème jour :_

« Aurélien. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Romans dans son dos alors qu'il était en train de faire pipi aux urinoirs du musée. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et se tourna vers le plus vieux qui était entré à sa suite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il savait que s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui, il devait rester collé à ses parents. Mais il avait finalement cédé sous sa vessie pleine et s'était précipité aux toilettes, après l'exposition. Il avait laissé ses parents, Romans, la femme de ce dernier et ses filles qui étaient finalement de la partie, à la boutique du musée et n'avait pas fait attention à si le plus vieux l'avait vu partir. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui et il secoua la tête, sentant sa respiration se faire erratique à nouveau.

« S'il-te-plaît...

— Viens, Aurélien. On a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

Il secoua la tête de nouveau et sentit Romans lui attraper la main, l'entraînant jusqu'à une cabine de toilette. Il avait envie de lui crier de le lâcher mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait se dégager de son étreinte mais ça non plus il n'y arrivait pas. Tout son corps était comme paralysé, refusant d'écouter ce que lui criait son esprit. _Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de simplement attendre que ça finisse_. Que _Romans_ en finisse avec lui. Il le vit fermer la porte des toilettes derrière eux et le plus vieux fit une légère pression sur ses épaules, le forçant ainsi à s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Je ne veux pas... parvint-il à dire alors que Romans enlevait sa ceinture et il vit celui-ci poser son index sur sa propre bouche en secouant la tête.

— Tu _crois_ que tu ne veux pas, Aurélien. C'est différent. Tu verras, une fois que tu auras pris goût à tout ça, tu me remercieras. »

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues, et il le vit déboutonner son pantalon avant de descendre légèrement celui-ci sur ses cuisses. Romans attrapa alors une mèche de ses cheveux pour le forcer à se pencher sur son sexe et il sanglota de plus belle, essayant de lui résister :

« Non... »

Romans augmenta la pression sur ses cheveux et il cria de douleur alors que le plus vieux prenait son membre en main pour le guider jusqu'à sa bouche :

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup pu profiter de toi ces vacances, Aurélien. Ça m'a rendu triste... Mais tu sais, si ça peut t'encourager à me sucer... T'as qu'à imaginer que je suis Guillaume.

— Qu-Quoi ? bégaya-t-il alors en l'entendant parler du basané, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à un centimètre à peine du sexe du plus vieux.

— Tes parents m'ont parlé de lui. Apparemment, tu aurais un petit crush sur ce garçon ?

— N-Non... pleura-t-il de plus belle en refusant de l'entendre parler de Guillaume et le salir de ses mots.

— Aurélien, je t'autorises à penser à lui. Ça devrait t'aider. Et puis... Dis-toi que tout ce que tu apprends avec moi maintenant, tu pourras t'en servir plus tard avec lui. Il adorera ce que tu lui feras. À condition de bien vouloir t'entraîner maintenant avec moi. »

Aurélien ferma les yeux, les larmes dévalant ses joues, et il sentit Romans insérer son membre tendu entre ses lèvres malgré ses protestations récentes. Le plus vieux poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de faire une pression sur son crâne, l'amenant ainsi à prendre le plus possible dans sa gorge son sexe. Quand le plus vieux vit qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, de par sa petite mâchoire vu son âge, il tira sur ses cheveux pour l'amener à se retirer. Romans le poussa encore à prendre son membre dans sa bouche et il lui fit faire de longs va-et-vient sur sa verge avant de décider qu'il serait plus libre de ses mouvements si il était celui qui s'enfonçait en lui. Ce qu'il fit en donnant un coup de rein en avant et Aurélien toussa violemment à la sensation contre sa glotte.

« C'est bien, c'est le métier qui rentre. » lui dit le plus vieux en redonnant un autre coup de rein, plus puissant encore que le dernier.

Romans répéta ces mêmes mouvements encore et encore, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre, et lorsqu'il vint dans un gémissement rauque, ce dernier ne s'enfonça que plus profondément encore au fond de sa gorge pour qu'il avale son sperme. Il se sentait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes quand le plus vieux retira son sexe de sa bouche en riant doucement et se rhabilla prestement, avant de prendre une feuille de papier toilette dans son dos pour lui essuyer la bouche, s'accroupissant devant lui.

« Parfait. T'étais tout simplement parfait, Aurélien. J'en reviens pas combien tu as progressé depuis tes huit ans... Quand je te faisais encore des chatouilles, tu te rappelles ? Ton père a raison, tu deviens un grand garçon. »

Aurélien, complètement amorphe contre la paroi de la cabine, sentit ses larmes couler en l'entendant parler de son père parmi toutes ces choses obscènes qu'il lui disait. Romans se redressa et déverrouilla la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles ils étaient afin de sortir, avant de se retourner vers lui et lui faire un petit clin d'œil :

« N'oublie pas, c'est un secret entre toi et moi, Aurélien. Et si quelqu'un vient à l'apprendre, ça sera vraiment pas bon pour toi malheureusement. Ton Guillaume va en avoir de la chance avec toi. Mais n'oublie jamais que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, se contentant de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il sortait de la cabine, et il l'entendit se laver les mains au lavabo avant de sortir tout à fait des toilettes. Il resta un moment assis par terre, se disant qu'il n'y avait en effet pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il oublie que c'était Romans qui lui avait _appris_ tout ça. Tout ce qui concernait le sexe, ça venait de lui. Il se leva alors avec difficulté, sa tête le lançant douloureusement et la vision devenant un peu floue, avant d'aller se laver les mains. Il sortit à son tour des toilettes et se dirigea vers la boutique, cherchant ses parents parmi les quelques personnes présentes. Il vit son père en premier et celui-ci se dirigea vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, semblant de bonne humeur :

« Ah, mon cœur ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! Je t'ai acheté quelque chose, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, regarde...

— Papa... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il sentit une grande obscurité s'abattre sur ses yeux et il perdit connaissance, entendant seulement son père crier son prénom.


	20. Partie 20.

_566 ème jour :_

« Non mais attend c'est super grave ! Tu te rends compte, Orel ? Tu t'es évanoui ! En plein milieu d'un musée ! »

Aurélien, allongé sur le côté sur son lit et tenant son lapin en peluche dans ses bras, regardait Guillaume faire les cent pas dans sa chambre d'un air fatigué.

« Je sais, Guillaume... J'y étais, dit-il dans un petit sourire et il vit le plus grand s'arrêter un instant de marcher avant qu'il ne se dirige vers lui et ne s'accroupisse devant son visage.

— Ça ne me fait pas rire, Orel. Pas du tout, même.

— Désolé. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en voyant son ami le fixer sans rien dire et Guillaume glissa alors sa main dans ses cheveux en pagaille pour les caresser tendrement. Il ferma alors les yeux, pensant aux évènements récents. La veille, il s'était évanoui dans la boutique d'un musée alors qu'il rejoignait ses parents après que Romans ait, encore une fois, abusé de lui dans les toilettes de ce même musée. Son père l'avait heureusement rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe violemment par terre et ne se blesse et il avait appris par la suite, en se réveillant dans une chambre froide et aseptisée, que ses parents avaient ensuite appelé le SAMU. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui avait dit qu'il avait fait une baisse de tension et que son niveau de stress était beaucoup trop élevé, son père lui demandant alors s'il ne se montait pas trop la tête avec les cours au collège. Aurélien avait répondu que c'était sûrement ça, sachant pertinemment bien ce qui avait provoqué ce niveau de stress intense et que s'il avait eut une baisse de tension, c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 24h, le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac à l'idée de revoir le plus vieux l'empêchant d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital, ses parents restant avec lui, et son père l'avait raccompagné en fin d'après-midi, restant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur son lit. Il se rappelait de l'air soucieux de son père alors que ce dernier était resté près de lui, assis sur le bord de son lit et caressant ses cheveux tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe de fatigue. En se réveillant, ça n'avait plus été son père à ses côtés mais Guillaume, le même air soucieux sur le visage. _Et alors le plus grand avait commencé à disjoncter_.

« Il parait que c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ? De perdre connaissance ? murmura le basané en le sortant de ses pensées et il rouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— C'est ton père qui me l'a dit. On s'est croisés quand je suis venu voir si t'étais de retour. Et on a un peu discuté.

— Oh, je vois, répondit-il simplement et il plongea son regard dans celui, semblant fatigué, de Guillaume pour s'y noyer. Ça m'était déjà arrivé une fois quand j'avais huit ans...

— Aussi petit ? soupira Guillaume en lui lançant un regard inquiet, avant de se reprendre. Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Ton père. Et il a l'air d'avoir un amour infini pour toi.

— Oui... murmura-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je l'aime tellement, Guillaume. C'est pour ça, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lui demanda le basané en fronçant les sourcils et Aurélien se tut, se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Guillaume le fixa longuement, caressant son visage de ses doigts, et poussa un petit soupire :

« Ça fait rien. Tu finiras bien par tout m'expliquer un jour, hein ? A me laisser voir ce qu'il y a derrière toutes ces barrières que tu t'efforces à mettre entre toi et moi. »

Aurélien secoua la tête, serrant plus fort son lapin contre lui, et Guillaume lui sourit doucement.

« Si, Aurélien. Tu y viendras, un jour. Tu y arriveras. Je te fais confiance, dit-il avant de reprendre, quelques secondes plus tard. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ton père sur moi ? Il a parut surpris quand je me suis présenté à lui et il n'a pas arrêté de me dire de faire attention à toi, de ne pas faire de bêtises, de ne pas oublier que tu n'avais que douze ans encore...

— I-Il a dit ça ? bégaya Aurélien en rougissant et le plus grand hocha la tête, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

— Oui, vraiment. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— J-Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé chez Claude pendant les vacances de Noël. Que tu m'as embrassé et que je t'ai repoussé... Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur que tu me détestes à présent et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir.

— Sérieux ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu me casser la gueule.

— Non, non... Il m'a demandé si tu étais amoureux de moi pour m'avoir embrassé et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas si c'était simplement pour le jeu ou si c'était vrai... Mais que moi... Je pensais peut-être avoir des sentiments pour toi... balbutia Aurélien en se mettant à rougir. Mais que je n'étais pas sûr. Et quand je lui ai dit ton âge, il m'a dit que je faisais ce que je voulais mais qu'il trouvais que j'étais un peu jeune pour toi... Alors c'est pour ça... Qu'il a dit de pas faire de bêtises... Parce que tu as quinze ans... Et moi seulement douze... »

Aurélien vit le regard empli de tendresse que lui adressait le plus grand et se sentit enveloppé d'une bulle de bien-être grâce à ce dernier.

« Tu sais, Orel... Même si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi... Jamais je ne tenterais de faire quoique ce soit avant que tu sois majeur sexuellement. Avant que tu n'aies toi aussi quinze ans, expliqua Guillaume devant son regard confus. Je _t'aime_. Je suis _amoureux de toi._ Et tu as une trop grande importance pour moi pour que je gâche tout en ne respectant pas la loi. Ni ce que _toi_ tu veux.

— Mais tu vas attendre tellement de temps dans ce cas... murmura-t-il et il vit Guillaume hausser les épaules en lui offrant un petit sourire.

— Et alors ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui m'intéresse, Orel ? Quel genre de mec je serais si je voulais sortir avec toi seulement pour ton corps ? Hein ? lui sourit Guillaume en frôlant son nez de son index. Il y a tellement plus de choses que le sexe dans une relation... La _tendresse_ , les _câlins_ , les _bisous_ , les petits _surnoms_ mièvres, l' _amour_... Le _respect_ , Orel.

— Le _consentement_ ?

— Le consentement, oui, rit Guillaume et il le vit se redresser avant de le rejoindre dans son lit, par-dessus les couvertures. Le consentement, encore et toujours, plus que toute autre chose. C'est la _clé_. Ça et la _communication_. Et ce dernier point... On n'y est pas encore, hein ? rit le basané en le prenant dans ses bras. Même si tu fais des efforts, je le sais. »

Aurélien se blottit contre le plus âgé et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ses mots.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on se mette ensemble plus tard, alors. Comme ça tu peux faire d'autres expériences... _sexuelles_... murmura-t-il en rougissant. Au lieu de m'attendre trois ans.

— T'as encore rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi... murmura le plus grand en soupirant.

— Si, je t'ai entendu. Mais je ne trouve pas ça très juste pour toi.

— Orel, c'est juste pour _toi_. Chacun à son rythme, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas si tu accepteras un jour de sortir avec moi mais... Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir ou même juste... de _coucher_ avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je veux qu'on _grandisse_ , qu'on _apprenne_ ensemble. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et je ne pourrai pas coucher avec une personne seulement pour _l'expérience_ , comme tu dis. Je veux le _tout_. Et c'est avec toi que je le veux. Avec toi, sinon rien. »

Aurélien resta silencieux un moment, assimilant les paroles du plus grand. _Il voulait tellement lui donner ce qu'il désirait._ Au fond de lui, il savait que lui aussi mourrait d'envie de sortir avec Guillaume. _De traverser la vie à ses côtés_. Parce que c'était la seule personne qui lui faisait se sentir en sécurité dans ce monde, en dehors de son père. _C'était l_ _a_ _seul_ _e personne_ _avec qui il se sentait aussi bien._ _Mais il avait aussi peur_. Peur de le décevoir, peur de ne pas être _assez_. Ou au contraire d'être _trop_. Peur de le mettre en danger juste parce qu'il sortait avec lui, peur qu'il ne découvre la vérité sur les attouchements que lui faisait subir Romans. _Peur de le dégoûter quand il découvrirait que toutes ces expériences sexuelles dont il parlait, lui il les avait déjà faite_. Avec un autre homme que lui, un homme de l'âge de son père et qui avait trois fois son âge. Un homme qui l'avait forcé certes, ne lui demandant pas son consentement pour faire toutes ces choses, mais un homme qu'il avait laissé l'utiliser sans jamais rien dire. Peur de le dégoûter le jour où il apprendrait qu'il n'était pas aussi pur et innocent que Guillaume semblait le penser. _Il voulait se donner entièrement à Guillaume mais il avait peur qu'il ne l_ _e_ _puisse jamais tout à fait, son âme ayant déjà volé en éclats bien des années plus tôt_. Le jour de ses huit ans.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te donner ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il alors dans les bras de Guillaume et il le sentit le serrer imperceptiblement plus fort contre lui à cette déclaration.

— Alors rien. »

 _Toi, sinon rien_. Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il fermait les yeux, exténué par la journée qu'il venait de passer. _Il s'endormit dans les bras du garçon qu'il aimait_ _,_ _plus si secrètement à présent_ _,_ _et sentit sa chaleur l'envelopper comme une bulle de bien-être le séparant du monde extérieur et ses horreurs._


	21. Partie 21.

_610 ème jour :_

Aurélien regardait son ami, allongé sur son lit tout comme lui et face à lui, qui le dévisageait calmement, un bras replié derrière sa tête. _Il avait fait un cauchemar, encore_. Et Guillaume l'avait réveillé, un air paniqué sur le visage, avant de se mettre dans cette position, attendant patiemment qu'il lui parle. _Mais il ne le pouvait pas_.

« Tu veux pas m'en parler, Orel ? demanda alors Guillaume d'un ton calme et il secoua la tête, terrorisé à l'idée de devoir lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

— J-Je ne peux pas...

— Est-ce que tu as encore vu cette personne ? La personne qui te voulait du mal à la fête de Claude ?

— N-Non... bégaya-t-il en secouant la tête sur son oreiller alors que son cerveau criait _Oui, encore lui, toujours lui_. C'était juste un cauchemar...

— Tu es sûr ? » murmura Guillaume en plantant son regard dans le sien et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en se disant qu'il allait encore devoir lui mentir.

 _Il détestait ça. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix_. Alors il ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête, refusant de soutenir le regard du plus grand plus longtemps. Il l'entendit soupirer, semblant avoir du mal à le croire, et une seconde plus tard, il sentit Guillaume passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Parle-moi, Orel. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je t'écoute. »

Il secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, refusant d'ouvrir ces derniers.

« Je ne te jugerai jamais, Orel. J'espère que tu le sais ça.

— C'est pas... C'est pas ça... balbutia-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour se retenir de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

— C'est quoi alors ? demanda le plus âgé d'une voix douce, caressant toujours ses cheveux emmêlés. Dis-le moi...

— J'ai peur que tu m'abandonne... commença-t-il à dire et il ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

— Comment ça ? »

Il vit Guillaume lui lancer un regard soucieux et il se perdit dans son regard. _J'ai peur que tu m'abandonne le jour où tu apprendras la vérité_ , pensa-t-il, terminant sa phrase dans sa tête. _Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Ce serait trop approcher la vérité_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, p'tit cœur ? dit Guillaume et il sourit faiblement en entendant le surnom que lui donnait son père dans sa bouche.

— Tu vas rentrer au lycée à la rentrée prochaine, s'entendit-il alors dire et il se demanda si cette idée lui faisait aussi peur de même. Et moi, je vais rester là...

— C'est ça qui t'inquiète, Orel ? rit alors Guillaume en le prenant dans ses bras, délicatement. Ça ne changera rien, hein. J'habiterai toujours chez ma mère et toi... Tu seras toujours chez Mme Nougot, n'est-ce pas ?

— Normalement... Si elle ne change pas d'avis, oui... balbutia Aurélien et il sentit Guillaume se reculer sur le matelas, pour venir lui faire face à nouveau.

— Tu vois, rien ne changera. Hormis le fait que l'on ne se verra pas dans la cour de récréation. Mais je viendrai toujours te chercher après les cours, et même t'y amener si mon emploi du temps me le permet. On passera tout notre temps libre ensemble... Rien n'a à changer, d'accord ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et sentit le plus grand poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec douceur alors qu'il le dévisageait tendrement.

« Je sais qu'il y a encore quelque chose que tu me caches, Orel. Quelque chose qui te terrifie, dont tu es terrorisé, que tu as peur de me dire, que tu vois dans tes cauchemars à chaque fois... Et je trouverai ce que c'est, je te le promets. Même si tu refuses de m'en parler.

— Non... Guillaume...

— Si.

— Je fais ça pour te protéger... s'entendit-il avouer d'une voix tremblante et il eut soudain peur de trop en avoir dit. S'il-te-plaît... »

Il y eut un grand silence et Guillaume se redressa sur le matelas avant de le dévisager, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'as pas à me protéger, Orel. Je fais ça très bien tout seul.

— C'est trop dangereux... S'il-te-plaît, arrête d'essayer de comprendre, le supplia-t-il en se redressant à son tour et en lui lançant un regard larmoyant. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Pas encore une fois...

— Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? lui répondit le basané dans un souffle avant qu'il ne le sente attraper sa main par-dessus le matelas. Ce serait plutôt à _moi_ de te protéger, Orel. C'est _toi_ le plus jeune. Mais comment je suis censé le faire si tu refuses de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

— Tout va bien, Guillaume, je te promets... C'est juste... Compliqué. Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans. »

Il regarda longuement le plus âgé d'un air hésitant avant d'oser s'approcher doucement de lui, jusqu'à venir se blottir contre lui. Il sentit Guillaume entourer machinalement sa taille de ses bras et se laisser tomber sur le lit, l'emportant avec lui.

« Quoi que tu en dises... J'ai le sentiment que tu me mens. Et je trouverai pourquoi. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Soit. Mais alors je le comprendrai par moi-même. Fais-moi confiance pour ça. »

Aurélien secoua doucement la tête contre le torse du plus grand. _Il voulait qu'il reste le plus loin possible de Romans, que jamais il n'approche la vérité_. Guillaume était sa bouffée d'air frais après tous les abus que le plus vieux lui faisait subir, encore et encore, et il voulait l'épargner de ces horreurs. Il voulait rester le Aurélien innocent et pur que Guillaume pensait connaître, il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. _Parce que quand Guillaume l'abandonnerait en comprenant qui il était réellement, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute dans son esprit, alors il ne_ _pourrait jamais s'en relever_.


	22. Partie 22.

_720 ème jour :_

« Aurélien. »

Il se réveilla brusquement en sentant quelqu'un le secouer alors qu'il était en train de dormir dans son lit, sa peluche lapin bien serrée contre lui. Il tourna la tête en clignant des yeux, cherchant à percevoir dans la pénombre les traits de la personne qui était vraisemblablement assise sur son lit à ses côtés à en croire la pression qu'il ressentait sur ses draps.

« Pa-Papa...? balbutia-t-il, en avançant une main tremblante pour toucher la personne à ses côtés et il frissonna en sentant sa main rentrer en contact avec la chemise de l'homme près de lui.

— Non, c'est moi, Aurélien. C'est Romans. »

En entendant cela, il retira sa main précipitamment, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et se recula jusqu'au mur touchant son lit. _Comment c'était possible ? Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar ?_ Romans était censé être parti en Italie avec sa femme et ses filles. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils y restaient deux semaines et que c'est pour ça que cette année, ils n'auraient sûrement pas la chance de faire beaucoup de choses avec eux. Aurélien avait été immensément soulagé, pensant que peut-être, pour la première fois depuis ses huit ans, Romans ne pourrait rien lui faire durant les vacances d'été. _Que peut-être, pour une fois, le ciel serait clément_. Mais il s'était trompé. Il avait profité de ses vacances sans plus se soucier du plus vieux et quand son père lui avait proposé d'inviter Guillaume à venir une semaine, il avait failli accepter. Avant de se dire qu'il ne supporterai pas de laisser entrer le plus âgé dans cet endroit, sa maison, qui avait été le lieu de tant de souffrance pour lui. L'endroit où tout avait commencé. Il voulait l'épargner, le garder en dehors de tout ça, comme si Guillaume représentait _tout_ ce qui n'était pas son enfance volé.

« Non... C'est pas... C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il adossé au mur de sa chambre, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. Tu es censé être en Italie...

— J'ai fait en sorte qu'on revienne ce matin, Aurélien. Je ne voulais pas manquer de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire, non ? lui répondit Romans en, il pouvait le sentir, se rapprochant de lui.

— Co-Comment t'es rentré...? demanda-t-il en sentant ses larmes lui monter dangereusement aux yeux tandis qu'il peinait à respirer.

— Mais j'ai une clé, voyons, rit doucement Romans en venant attraper sa main et il tenta de se dégager, sans y réussir. Je fais partie de la famille, Aurélien. N'est-ce pas ?

— N-Non... »

Il sentit Romans attraper sa deuxième main de même et une seconde plus tard, il le sentit coller ces dernières entre elles et les entourer de ce qui lui semblait être de la corde.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya-t-il en se débattant et il poussa un cri, que Romans étouffa rapidement de sa main, quand celui-ci tira d'un coup sec sur les liens autour de ses poignets.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Aurélien. Mon cadeau va juste... Te faire un peu mal cette fois, je pense. Alors je prends mes précautions. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » lui murmura Romans à l'oreille et il le sentit retirer sa main de sa bouche, seulement pour venir la remplacer par un bout de tissu.

Aurélien essaya de crier mais ses cris furent étouffés par le bâillon et il sentit la panique monter en lui à vitesse fulgurante, venant lui couper la respiration.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tes parents t'entendent crier cette fois, tu comprends ? Déjà que la dernière fois au musée j'ai eu peur que tu leur dises ce que l'on avait fait dans les toilettes... Je te l'ai dit, ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Tu es autant responsable que moi dans cette histoire, si ce n'est plus... C'est toi qui me pousse à te faire toutes ces choses. Tu me les demandes, Aurélien. Si, dit Romans en le forçant à s'allonger sur le ventre sur son lit alors qu'il secouait la tête. Inconsciemment, tu le veux. Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me plier à ta volonté. C'est toi qui me force, en fait... lui murmura le plus vieux en se penchant vers lui et Aurélien crut tomber dans les pommes en sentant son membre se coller à ses fesses, par-dessus son pyjama. Depuis que tu as huit ans, Aurélien, tu as cet effet sur moi. Ce _pouvoir_ , vraiment... »

Aurélien avait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, ses sens complètement monopolisés par le plus vieux. Il le sentait commencer à se frotter à lui malgré ses vêtements toujours sur lui et ses mains descendre sur ses bras, les caressant doucement. Mais là où ses mains se posaient, il ressentait une douleur pareille à une brûlure. Il le sentit alors toucher le bracelet qu'il avait autour du poignet droit et Romans sembla se redresser légèrement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Tu ne l'avais pas la dernière fois. »

Aurélien essaya de profiter que Romans se soit redressé par-dessus lui pour se dégager mais il le sentit bien vite poser une main contre son dos, entre ses omoplates, le forçant ainsi à rester couché.

« C'est un cadeau, c'est ça ? Peut-être même de ton copain Guillaume ? C'est mignon... »

Aurélien éclata en sanglots en l'entendant parler encore une fois du plus grand. _Il ne voulait pas entendre son prénom dans sa bouche_. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le _salisse_ avec ses mots. _Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il ne connaisse pas même son existence_.

« J'aimerai bien le rencontrer ce garçon un de ces jours... Qui sait, peut-être qu'on s'entendrait bien ? »

Aurélien se débattit plus encore en l'entendant dire cela et Romans rit doucement.

« Sujet sensible, je vois. On va arrêter d'en parler, alors. De toute façon... Ce soir... Ce n'est que toi et moi. Personne d'autre. »

Aurélien le sentit se redresser sur ses hanches et comprit qu'il était en train d'ouvrir son pantalon en l'entendant baisser sa braguette. Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller, cherchant toujours à se débattre, en vain, et une seconde plus tard, il sentit Romans baisser son pantalon de pyjama sur ses cuisses et enfoncer un doigt en lui sans le prévenir.

« Ça va faire mal, Aurélien. Je préfère te prévenir. Mais il faut en passer par là. »

Aurélien le sentit enfoncer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt en lui, et son bas-ventre se contracta essayant de résister à l'intrusion. Il pleurait et criait de toutes ses forces contre son bâillon mais il savait que si Romans ne faisait rien pour le faire taire, c'est que ses cris étaient trop étouffés pour qu'on puisse les entendre.

« Tu sais, je ne veux pas être vulgaire, lui dit alors le plus vieux en se baissant vers lui alors qu'il commençait tout doucement à capituler, comprenant que ça ne lui servait à rien d'essayer de se débattre. Mais ce bracelet, ça fait un peu _clebs_. Comme si tu étais sa possession. Alors que toi et moi on le sait... C'est à moi que tu appartiens réellement. »

Aurélien lâcha un petit sanglot en l'entendant essayer de dégrader à ses yeux le cadeau que lui avait fait Guillaume. Afin d'oublier sa douleur, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs du basané, et en faisant cela, il réussit à atténuer la douleur qui le transperça quand Romans s'enfonça tout à fait en lui, le pénétrant non plus de ses doigts mais de son membre. Son cri de douleur se perdit au fond de sa gorge alors que le plus vieux commençait à bouger en lui, s'enfonçant lentement et se retirant de la même manière, avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Il ferma les yeux et pensa au basané, à la veille de son départ chez ses parents, à comment il lui avait offert ce bracelet argenté... _Tu le sais déjà, Orel, mais bon... Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux que grâce à ce bracelet, tu ne l'oublies jamais. Que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou plus, je t'aime. Ce bracelet, j'espère qu'il réussira à éloigner les cauchemars. J'espère que mon amour sera un jour suffisant pour ça. Suffisant pour réussir à te protéger_. Aurélien lui avait sauté au cou et Guillaume l'avait serré fort dans ses bras, resserrant ces derniers sur sa taille fine. Ils étaient ensuite allés au cinéma et, après avoir hésité un instant, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Guillaume s'était tendu une seconde avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui et Aurélien s'était blottit contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Il s'était senti tellement bien près de lui_. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en pensant à cela alors même qu'il sentait Romans s'enfoncer brutalement en lui mais il pouvait à peine sentir la douleur, celle-ci étant trop grande pour que son cerveau ne lui permette de la percevoir entièrement. Il entendit le plus vieux pousser un long râle de plaisir en se penchant vers lui pour lui tirer les cheveux et son cœur s'arrêta un instant, en le sentant se déverser en lui. Il entrouvrit les yeux, se sentant sur le point de s'évanouir, et sentit le plus vieux faire quelques va-et-vient encore en lui avant de se retirer tout à fait. Il l'entendit se rhabiller et se lever de son lit, avant qu'il ne le sente s'accroupir près de son visage :

« Désolé d'avoir été si violent, Aurélien. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes... Mais j'avais tellement hâte de te montrer ce jeu, tu peux me comprendre, l'entendit-il lui dire en venant caresser ses cheveux. Maintenant que tu es si grand... J'en reviens pas que ça fait déjà cinq longues années qu'on s'amuse ensemble. Cinq ans, Aurélien, tu te rends compte ? Et tu as toujours tenu le secret, murmura Romans en lui enlevant le bâillon de la bouche. Parce que tu as compris... Tu as compris à quel point c'était important de ne le dire à personne. Les gens sont cons, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils s'énerveraient et t'en voudraient comme si c'était de ta faute d'être aussi tentant. Si tu me chauffes sans même t'en rendre compte... Tes parents ne comprendraient peut-être pas mais moi, je le peux. Je te pardonne, Aurélien. Alors une fois que je serais parti, va te doucher, d'accord ? Va te doucher, efface tout ce que l'on a fait de ton corps, tout le plaisir qu'on a pris ensemble... Va te doucher et rendors-toi. Encore bon anniversaire, Aurélien. »

Aurélien n'eut pas la force de dire le moindre mot et ferma les yeux, se sentant partir petit à petit, alors que Romans lui caressait une dernière fois les cheveux avant de se lever. Il l'entendit sortir de sa chambre et refermer la porte doucement, et, dans une dernière pensée pour la douche qu'il devrait prendre avant de revoir ses parents le lendemain matin, il s'évanouit. _Romans allait le tuer à ce rythme_.


	23. Partie 23.

_721 ème jour :_

« Eh, Orel... »

Aurélien sentit son cœur se remplir de joie en entendant le petit rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de son ami lorsqu'il lui sauta dans les bras. Son père l'avait ramené sur Paris en voiture en début d'après-midi, après le repas, et ils étaient arrivés sur les coups de 17h30. Il s'était précipité dans sa chambre après avoir salué Mme Nougot pour déposer ses affaires et était reparti tout aussi vite, courant jusqu'à la maison du plus grand. Il avait sonné pour ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité avant que Guillaume ne vienne enfin lui ouvrir et, dès que ce dernier fut devant lui, il lui avait sauté dans les bras. Il sentit ce dernier remonter ses mains sur son dos et se blottit plus encore si c'était possible contre sa chaleur.

« Je t'ai tant manqué que ça, p'tit cœur ? » l'entendit-il lui murmurer à l'oreille et l'instant d'après, il le sentit déposer un long baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

Aurélien éclata alors en sanglots et il sentit Guillaume se tendre contre lui, avant que ce dernier ne se redresse pour le regarder.

« Eh... Pourquoi tu pleures, Orel ? » lui demanda Guillaume en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Aurélien secoua la tête, incapable de lui répondre la vérité, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus grand alors que ce dernier prenait son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu m'as... manqué...

— Moi aussi, Orel... lui sourit Guillaume en caressant ses joues pour sécher ses larmes. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de pleurer pour ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on ne se voit pas pendant deux mois, non ? »

Il ne répondit rien, essayant de se noyer dans le regard de Guillaume alors qu'un seul mot résonner dans son crâne. _Romans. Romans, Romans, Romans_. Cette fois-ci ce dernier était allé trop loin, il avait l'impression qu'il avait réussi à briser quelque chose en lui. _Son âme, peut-être_. Mais pourtant il pensait déjà avoir perdu cette dernière.

« Guillaume... Prend-moi dans tes bras, s'il-te-plaît... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée et ce dernier s'exécuta après lui avoir lancé un regard confus.

— Eh... Tout va bien, Orel... Je suis là... Même quand je ne suis pas là, je suis avec toi. Grâce au bracelet, tu te rappelles ? »

Aurélien hocha lentement la tête, se rappelant comment le plus vieux avait voulu salir le cadeau de son ami la veille. _Toi et moi, on le sait... C'est à moi que tu appartiens réellement. Sa possession... Un clebs..._ Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau et se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi... »

Il sentit le plus grand sourire sourire contre ses cheveux alors qu'il avait ses lèvres sur ces derniers, afin de déposer des petits baisers réconfortants sur son cuir chevelu.

« Ah oui ?

— Je veux être pour toujours avec toi, Guillaume...

— Attention, hein... rit Guillaume doucement contre ses cheveux. Ça veut dire _je t'aime_ , ça.

— Et c'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. »

Il sentit le plus âgé se tendre contre lui et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre erratiquement dans sa poitrine quand ce dernier se recula pour le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là, Orel ?

— J'ai dit... Que c'est ce que je voulais te faire comprendre... balbutia-t-il en sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer doucement.

— Tu m'aimes...? lui demanda d'un air hésitant Guillaume et Aurélien rougit de plus belle.

— O-Oui...

— Alors, dis-le, lui sourit le basané tendrement. J'attends que ça, Orel. »

Il resta silencieux un instant, regardant le plus grand d'un air timide, et se mordit fébrilement la lèvre :

« Je t'aime... »

Aurélien vit alors le basané lui offrir un large sourire et ce dernier porta une main à son front, pour dégager sa frange.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

— Oui... Plus que tout... »

Le sourire du basané se fit plus grand encore sur les lèvres de ce dernier et Aurélien se demanda comment il avait bien pu le faire attendre autant de temps, ce sourire étant tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité voir sur son visage. Guillaume était _beau_. _Et son sourire apaisait tous ses maux, agissant comme une véritable pommade sur ses blessures cachées._

« Est-ce que tu peux... m'embrasser ? balbutia-t-il, ébloui par la lumière de son sourire, et Guillaume entoura son visage de ses mains.

— Bien sûr, Orel. »

Le basané se pencha alors vers lui et Aurélien sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en sentant ses lèvres se déposer avec douceur sur les siennes. Il agrippa son tee-shirt de toutes ses forces pour le maintenir contre lui et se noya dans la vague de bien-être qui le submergea alors, Guillaume faisant passer tout son amour et sa tendresse dans ce baiser.

***

« Tu t'es fait mal à la jambe ? » lui demanda près de dix minutes plus tard le plus âgé alors qu'il le suivait jusqu'à sa chambre, dans les escaliers.

Aurélien se tendit à la question, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait du mal à marcher correctement après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière avec Romans. _Il avait vécu un traumatisme, bien plus fort que les autres, et son corps semblait le lui faire comprendre ainsi._

« N-Non... Je crois que je suis juste fatigué, répondit Aurélien en offrant un petit sourire à Guillaume qui prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

— Tu es sûr ? lui demanda le basané en le faisant s'asseoir sur son lit et Aurélien retint avec peine un petit gémissement de douleur de sortir de ses lèvres au contact du lit de son ami et de son postérieur.

— Oui... murmura-t-il alors que Guillaume s'agenouillait devant lui pour commencer à masser doucement sa cuisse gauche. Je te jure, Guillaume. Tout va bien... »

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du plus grand et lui sourit tendrement, espérant ainsi le rassurer.

« Orel... soupira Guillaume en relevant le visage pour le regarder. Le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit ça alors que c'était faux... Alors tu m'excuseras mais... J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi. Surtout étant donné que tu me caches des choses. »

Aurélien détourna le regard, embarrassé d'encore et toujours devoir mentir au plus grand, le seul pour qui il aimerait n'avoir jamais de secrets.

« Je finirai pas trouver ce qu'il y a, Orel. Fais-moi confiance. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.

— C'est pas... balbutia-t-il, la gorge sèche, et Guillaume se releva pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le lit.

— Que tu ne _pouvais_ pas m'en parler, rectifia Guillaume en touchant doucement sa mâchoire pour l'amener à le regarder. Il y a quelque chose... de changé, j'ai l'impression, en toi. Je me demande ce que c'est... »

Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en entendant le plus grand et déglutit difficilement, se demandant avec terreur comment il pouvait se rendre compte de cela aussi facilement.

« Je... Je sais pas... »

Guillaume le fixa un moment avant de soupirer et de l'attirer à lui, avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

« Treize ans, Orel... J'en reviens pas que ça fait deux ans pile que je te connais.

— Moi non plus... J'ai l'impression... Que c'est passé tellement vite.

— Pareil, dit le plus âgé en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme cadeaux de tes parents ?

— Un téléphone portable... Tu me donneras ton numéro ? demanda-t-il en offrant un petit sourire timide à Guillaume.

— Bien sûr. Dès qu'on a fini notre sieste. D'accord ? Et ensuite, je te ramène chez toi.

— Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir plutôt...? demanda Aurélien en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre et Guillaume sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

— Évidemment. Tout ce que tu veux, p'tit cœur. »

Aurélien ferma les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Aux côtés de Guillaume, il se sentait revivre._ Sa vie près de lui lui semblait comme une vie parallèle, dans laquelle tous ses problèmes n'existaient plus. Et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Guillaume comprenne ce qu'il se passait dans sa _vraie_ vie.


	24. Partie 24.

_815 ème jour :_

Aurélien baissa les yeux en entendant son père poser cette question à Guillaume. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait honte..._ Le basané allait mal le prendre.

« Ah, je... Non, je n'étais pas au courant...

— Comment ça ? Aurélien ne t'a pas téléphoné pour te proposer de venir cet été ? »

Il se mit à rougir violemment en entendant l'intonation confuse de son père et n'osa même pas relever la tête pour voir la réaction de Guillaume. Un petit silence prit place dans la chambre avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole :

« Ah si, bien sûr. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas venir car j'allais à la mer avec mes parents pendant une semaine. N'est-ce pas, Orel ? »

Il releva le visage pour lancer un regard confus à Guillaume et celui-ci lui lança un regard entendu, lui demandant silencieusement de rentrer dans son jeu.

« O-Oui... C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit que Guillaume ne pouvait pas venir, papa... »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard incertain avant de hocher la tête et de s'avancer vers lui.

« D'accord, mon cœur. Je dois y aller maintenant, lui dit-il en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son cuir chevelu. Je reviens te chercher dans trois semaines pour Noël, d'accord ? Et Guillaume, tu es le bienvenu si ça te dit de venir avec Aurélien. Il y a quand même de la place pour un garçon en plus autour de notre table, dit son père en riant.

— Merci, monsieur. Ça me ferait très plaisir de fêter Noël chez vous. Je vais en parler avec ma mère. »

Aurélien vit son père poser une main sur l'épaule de Guillaume afin de la serrer brièvement et le vit lui faire un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons. Il suivit son père du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait disparu derrière la porte de sa chambre et il baissa les yeux, redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre.

« J'ai raté quelque chose, Orel ? lui demanda le plus grand en se tournant vers lui et il secoua la tête sans rien dire, trop embarrassé qu'il ait appris qu'il avait mentit à son propos. Oh, Orel. Je te parle, dit Guillaume en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le lit. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Je... Je suis désolé... bégaya Aurélien alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Guillaume remonter son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Donc je ne suis pas fou ? Tu ne m'as jamais proposé au téléphone de venir passer quelques jours chez toi cet été, dit Guillaume en lui lançant un regard méfiant et il secoua la tête, une boule se logeant dans sa gorge. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as menti à ton père et lui as dit que tu m'avais proposé et que je ne pouvais pas ?

— Je... Je veux pas...

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu viennes là-bas. »

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit en voyant le plus âgé écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise et se reculer de lui.

« Qu-Quoi ?

— Non, attend... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia Aurélien en tentant de se rapprocher de Guillaume mais celui-ci se leva pour s'éloigner de lui.

— Pourtant tu l'as dit, Orel ! C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? s'énerva Guillaume en haussant la voix. Tu as honte de moi ? Peur de ce que vont dire tes parents ? Pourtant j'ai plutôt l'impression que le courant passe avec ton père.

— C-C'est pas ça... Je ne veux pas que tu viennes parce que... C'est dangereux, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en se levant et se rapprochant de Guillaume, un nœud dans le ventre.

— Comment ça _dangereux_ ? demanda le basané en lui lançant un regard méfiant.

— C'est... C'est comme deux mondes complètement différents... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans celui-ci, j'ai peur de... De ce que tu pourrais voir...

— Les deux sont complémentaires, Orel, dit le plus grand en s'approchant de lui, le voyant se mettre à paniquer. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois comme tu es chez toi ?

— Il y a cette personne... dit-il en parlant de Romans, se mettant à pleurer silencieusement. Tu ne pourras pas... Je ne veux pas... Que tu la rencontre... Il ne faut pas, Guillaume, il ne faut pas...

— Orel... Tu parles de toi ? lui demanda le basané en attrapant sa main. Cette autre personne ? Celle que tu veux pas que je vois. Que t'as peur que je rencontre. Ou bien... Est-ce que c'est la personne de tes cauchemars ?

— Non, c'est trop dangereux... Si tu m'aimes... Tu ne viendras pas. Si tu m'aimes, tu resteras éloigné... »

Il plongea son regard dans celui du plus grand et vit l'air d'infinie inquiétude avec laquelle il le regardait.

« Je crois plutôt au contraire... Que si je t'aime, je dois _venir_ , Orel. Si tu as autant peur que ça que je vienne, c'est que tout as commencé là-bas. Tes cauchemars. Cette personne de ton imagination...

— Non, s'il-te-plaît... dit Aurélien en éclatant en sanglots.

— Orel, laisse-moi t'aider. Je veux pouvoir te protéger et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de le faire que venir avec toi chez tes parents.

— Non... »

Guillaume l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus, l'attirant à lui.

« Je t'ai promis de trouver ce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire, Orel. Et même si ça te fait peur, il faut que tu me laisses tenter ma chance. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais t'aider. Il faut que tu me laisses briser tes barrières, mon cœur. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais te sauver de tes cauchemars. »

Aurélien continua de pleurer douloureusement contre le plus grand, sachant pertinemment bien que maintenant qu'il s'était mis cette idée en tête, il n'arriverait pas à la lui enlever. _Il était terrifié que Guillaume rencontre Romans._ Mais, dans un petit coin de son esprit, il trouva aussi qu'une part de lui était soulagé qu'il insiste autant pour venir. Peut-être que Romans n'oserait pas l'approcher si Guillaume était là avec lui. _Il en doutait. Mais il l'espérait._


	25. Partie 25.

_845 ème jour :_

Aurélien avait les yeux baissé sur la table, n'osant pas les relever pour les poser sur Guillaume, de peur que ce dernier ne comprenne quelque chose dans son regard. Son père était venu les chercher six jours plus tôt pour les ramener à Caen et il avait été soulagé de ne pas voir Romans dans les parages quand ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Sa mère était venue saluer le basané et son père lui avait dit d'aller montrer la chambre d'ami à Guillaume pour qu'il puisse y déposer ses affaires. Il avait alors paniqué et avait attrapé la main du plus grand dans la sienne, demandant à son père d'une voix tremblante si Guillaume pouvait rester avec lui dans sa chambre. Son père lui avait lancé un regard confus avant de rire et de lui dire qu'il n'y voyait aucun problème et, en se retournant vers le plus grand, il avait aperçut ses joues légèrement rougies. _Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, Guillaume_ , lui avait-il alors dit quand le plus âgé lui avait demandé dans sa chambre s'il était _sûr_. _Pas même la nuit_. _Surtout pas_ la nuit. Ils avaient passés les trois derniers jours à jouer aux société avec ses parents, à cuisiner, à se balader... À un moment donné, ils avaient même fait une bataille de boule de neige, la neige ayant particulièrement beaucoup tombé durant la nuit, et Guillaume lui était tombé dessus dans la neige, lui bloquant les bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de paniquer, le basané s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et il lui avait rendu son baiser, se noyant dans sa chaleur. Guillaume s'était reculé pour lui lancer un regard d'infinie tendresse et Aurélien lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait à demie-voix. Il s'endormait tous les soirs dans les bras du plus grand et redoutait le jour du réveillon où Romans viendrait, inévitablement, avec sa femme et ses filles. _Et c'était aujourd'hui_.

Il avait fait en sorte de se tenir le plus éloigné possible du plus vieux de toute la journée une fois qu'il l'eut salué à son arrivée. Il l'avait vu sourire à Guillaume en se présentant à lui et ce dernier avait rit en lui disant qu'il avait un peu entendu parler de lui et qu'il était content de le rencontrer enfin. Aurélien avait baissé les yeux au sol en entendant le basané dire cela, ayant peur que Romans ne comprenne autre chose mais en relevant la tête, il avait seulement croisé le regard qui se voulait doux du plus vieux sur lui. Il avait proposé à Guillaume de sortir pour aller se balader et ce dernier avait accepté, avant de lui dire quelques heures plus tard qu'il aimerait bien rentrer pour se réchauffer et peut-être passer un peu de temps avec sa famille. Romans les avait alors intercepté alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre et leur avait proposé de jouer au petit bac avec lui et ses filles dans la salle à manger, ce que Guillaume avait tout de suite accepté.

« Orel, t'as des mots en _N_ alors ? » entendit-il Guillaume lui demander et il releva le visage vers son ami, face à lui.

Le basané était assis en face de lui, entouré des deux filles de Romans qui lui, était assis à côté de lui. Il avait essayé de contenir sa panique à être assis aussi près du plus vieux mais, à un moment donné, il avait sentit ce dernier poser sa main droite comme si de rien n'était sur sa cuisse gauche. Aurélien s'était figé en le sentant remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse par-dessus son pantalon et avait revu dans un flash le moment où le plus vieux l'avait touché ainsi pour la première fois, le jour de ses huit ans. Il avait été dans la piscine avec ce dernier et ses filles, ainsi que d'autres enfants qu'il avait invité pour son anniversaire. Romans s'amusait à les balancer dans l'eau, les enfants riant tous de bon cœur, et quand le plus vieux l'avait approché sous l'eau pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras et le balancer dans les airs, Aurélien l'avait sentit faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa cuisse droite, remontant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il avait alors arrêté de rire au contact et moins d'une seconde plus tard, Romans l'avait attrapé et l'avait jeté à l'eau. Il avait bu la tasse, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il le jette aussi vite à l'eau, et était sorti rapidement de la piscine en toussant, se précipitant dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis sur son lit, les pieds par terre et essayant de reprendre sa respiration, et une minute à peine plus tard, il avait vu Romans entrer à son tour dans sa chambre avant de fermer sa porte. _Je suis désolé Aurélien, je n'ai pas mesuré ma force_ , s'était excusé Romans avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse gauche pour la caresser doucement. _Tu sais ce que je vais faire pour me faire pardonner ? Des chatouilles... Tu aimes ça, les chatouilles ?_ lui avait demandé Romans en remontant sa main lentement le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à venir se poser par-dessus son entrejambe sur son maillot de bain. Aurélien n'avait rien dit, les mots restant coincés au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il regardait d'un air terrifié la main du plus vieux commencer à le caresser par-dessus son maillot de bain, lui faisant ressentir des sensations étranges sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. _Et il avait hoché la tête_. Aurélien s'en rappelait à présent. Il avait hoché la tête. _Bien sûr que tu aimes ça, les chatouilles, Aurélien. Qui n'aimerait pas ça ?_ lui avait demandé en riant doucement Romans avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. _Ce sera notre petit secret, Aurélien. Il ne faut pas que tu en parles, surtout pas à tes parents, ils se fâcheraient. Et on ne pourrait plus jouer aux chatouilles. Tu as compris ?_ Il avait hoché la tête à nouveau et Romans s'était levé, retirant sa main de son maillot de bain. _C'est bien. Tu es un garçon intelligent. Et grâce à ça, on pourra y jouer_ _au_ _tant_ _de fois_ _qu'on le veu_ _t_ _._ Romans avait tourné les talons et était sorti de sa chambre, le laissant seul, et Aurélien avait pris son lapin en peluche dans ses mains après une petite hésitation. Il avait frotté ce dernier de manière hésitante contre son entrejambe, essayant de retrouver la sensation que le plus vieux lui avait fait découvrir en frottant sa main contre cette dernière, et avait sursauté en entendant son père l'appeler dans le couloir. Il avait jeté la peluche sur son lit et s'était relevé, juste au moment où son père était entré dans sa chambre. _Tu viens, mon cœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta chambre tout seul le jour de ton anniversaire ?_ Il avait pris la main que lui tendait son père et l'avait suivi hors de sa chambre et dans le jardin, les joues rouges et une vague de honte le submergeant alors. _Il avait aimé ça_.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se rappelant soudain de cet épisode et comprit alors qu'il ne s'était jamais évanoui ce jour-là, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. _Quand son père avait dit à Guillaume qu'il s'était déjà évanoui, il devait parler de la fois où il était tombé dans les pommes à cause de la chaleur l'année de ses dix ans_. Son esprit avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'il s'était évanoui sous les caresses du plus vieux à son anniversaire car il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ait pu _aimer_ ça. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Romans avait donc bien raison. _Inconsciemment, tu le veux. Tu me pousses à te faire toutes ces choses._

« Aurélien... Guillaume te parle. » entendit-il le plus vieux lui dire alors que sa main caressait doucement son entrejambe par-dessus son pantalon et il se leva précipitamment, revenant au moment présent.

Il jeta un regard effrayé au plus vieux et, en sentant son érection déformer son pantalon en jean, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. _Il eut seulement le temps d'entendre Guillaume l'appeler dans son dos_.

***

« Orel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda Guillaume en entrant dans sa chambre une minute plus tard alors qu'il pleurait au pied de son lit, la tête dans ses bras croisés posés sur ses jambes remontées.

Il sentit Guillaume s'asseoir à ses côtés au sol et le plus âgé passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'amener à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est de ma faute... Ça a toujours été de ma faute...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ? murmura Guillaume en essuyant ses larmes doucement.

— C'est moi qui l'ai poussé... Si je n'avais jamais... Fait ça...

— Orel, mon cœur... De quoi tu parles ?

— Rien, rien... Je ne parle de rien... »

Il entendit Guillaume soupirer contre ses cheveux et il le sentit poser une main sur ses cuisses pour l'amener à étendre ses jambes sur la moquette. Aurélien rougit fortement en voyant son entrejambe déformer son pantalon et n'osa pas relever le visage, de peur de croiser le regard du basané.

« Encore...? murmura Guillaume. Tu as fait un cauchemar pendant qu'on jouait ? lui demanda-t-il et il hocha la tête, se disant que c'était la réponse la plus logique. Comment est-ce que c'est possible déjà... »

Il resta silencieux et sentit Guillaume se lever, le forçant à relever le visage pour le regarder, effrayé de sa réaction.

« Viens avec moi, Orel. Tu vas à la douche, ok ?

— Ne me laisse pas...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi mon cœur. Je ne te lâche pas. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard hésitant avant de hocher la tête lentement et de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait pour se lever. _Il était terrorisé de la suite de la soirée_.


	26. Partie 26.

_845 ème jour :_

Aurélien était agenouillé sur le canapé près du feu, la tête sur l'épaule de Guillaume près de lui et hypnotisé par les flammes dans la cheminée, quand son père entra dans la salle à manger en tirant un sapin derrière lui.

« Guillaume ? son père appela-t-il ce dernier. Tu veux bien m'aider à le transporter jusqu'à la fenêtre ? »

Le basané lui jeta un regard pour s'assurait que ça ne le dérangeait pas et Aurélien lui fit un petit sourire, hochant la tête lentement. _Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester 24h/24 collé à lui après tout_. Il se leva à son tour pour aider son père lui aussi et celui-ci lui sourit en le voyant se lever pour proposer son aide :

« Mon cœur, tu peux aller chercher une bûche ou deux dans la réserve ? J'ai l'impression que le feu va pas tenir longtemps, là...

— Oui, bien sûr... »

Il vit le regard du basané se poser sur lui et il se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le jardin, sentant toujours son regard sur lui. Il traversa le jardin et vit Romans en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec ses filles à quelques mètres de la réserve. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant ce dernier et se précipita vers la réserve pour s'y réfugier. Une fois dans cette dernière, il s'adossa à la porte, le cœur battant, et pria pour le plus plus vieux ne l'ait pas vu. Il pensa alors que plus longtemps il restait à l'intérieur de cette dernière et plus de risque il prenait qu'il ne vienne l'y rejoindre. Il se redressa alors et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la réserve, venant appuyer sur l'interrupteur allumant la lumière.

***

Il était en train de se pencher vers le tas de bûches au fond de la réserve lorsqu'il entendit la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrir en grinçant. Il se figea, la respiration se bloquant dans sa poitrine, et se retourna, une bûche à la main, en entendant la porte se refermer violemment. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Romans qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais et il resserra ses doigts autour de la bûche.

« Aurélien, lâche-ça, tu vas te faire mal. Je vais t'aider à les transporter jusqu'à la maison, dit Romans en attrapant la bûche qu'il tenait dans sa main et la lui retirant.

— N-Non... S'il-te-plaît... balbutia Aurélien en le sentant lui enlever la bûche des mains aussi facilement, le laissant à présent sans défense.

— La porte est fermée, Aurélien. Tu veux bien qu'on joue à un petit jeu avant de partir ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête d'un air terrorisé, ses larmes venant inonder ses joues et faisant un pas en arrière, son dos venant percuter violemment le mur derrière lui.

« Tu sais, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure c'était dangereux, Aurélien. N'oublie pas que c'est un secret, il ne faut pas que les autres l'apprennent... lui dit le plus vieux en s'avançant vers lui et Aurélien le sentit poser sa main sur son cou avant de caresser ce dernier délicatement. Ton ami... Il aurait très bien pu se douter de quelque chose... »

Aurélien éclata de sanglots en sentant les mains du plus vieux descendre sur son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe qu'il commença à caresser.

« Peut-être que cette fois-ci... Ce n'est pas un cadeau que tu mérites, mais une punition. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Non... Je t'en prie... Laisse-moi tranquille...

— Aurélien, ça ne sert à rien de te mentir à toi-même. Tu aimes ça et tu le sais, non ? lui dit le plus vieux en déboutonnant son pantalon et le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, Aurélien venant attraper son caleçon pour le retenir de glisser de même.

— Enlève tes mains, Aurélien. Ça va bien se passer. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir.

— N-Non... »

Aurélien sentit Romans donner une tape sur ses mains et la seconde d'après, ce dernier descendait son caleçon sur ses cuisses avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Et si avant la punition... Je te faisais une petite gâterie, Aurélien ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler, et sentit alors Romans attraper son sexe dans sa main. Il poussa un petit gémissement de surprise en le sentant se mettre à le branler doucement et rejeta la tête en arrière, se noyant dans ses larmes.

« Tu vas tellement aimer ça... Que tu ne sauras même pas que c'est une punition, tu vas voir. » lui dit le plus vieux et il secoua la tête, cherchant à le repousser à l'aveuglette, sa vision devenue trop floue à cause de ses larmes.

Il sentit le plus vieux prendre alors son membre dans sa bouche et se mettre à le sucer, essayant de le prendre toujours plus profondément, et il le sentit attraper ses poignets d'une main pour l'empêcher de le repousser. Aurélien éclata en sanglots, son cœur battant erratiquement dans sa poitrine et, alors qu'il sentait ses jambes se mettre à trembler sous son poids, Romans lâcha ses poignets pour venir poser une main contre son ventre, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber au sol.

« Arrête, je t'en prie... pleura Aurélien et il sentit Romans remonter une main jusqu'à son intimité pour y glisser ses doigts alors qu'il continuait de le prendre au plus profond de sa gorge.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, Aurélien, je ne te croirais pas. » lui dit le plus vieux en retirant son sexe de sa bouche et enfonçant sans préavis son index et son majeur en lui.

Aurélien cria de douleur sous l'intrusion et sentit son bas-ventre se contracter avant de jouir contre ce dernier alors que le plus vieux enfonçait et retirait ces derniers à allure rapide de lui. Romans rit et se releva, retirant ses doigts et il le vit en entrouvrant les yeux retirer complètement son propre pantalon.

« Je t'en prie, tenta-t-il encore une fois, bien qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Je ne veux pas...

— Aurélien, arrête de te mentir. Tu en as envie, ton corps ne te l'a pas encore assez prouvé ?

— C'est pas... Normal... » balbutia-t-il et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit Romans le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, ses mains supportant le haut de ses cuisses, pour s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à pousser un cri de douleur sous l'intrusion brutale, il sentit Romans plaquer une de ses mains par-dessus sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Tu es à moi, Aurélien... lui murmura le plus vieux en s'enfonçant en lui. Tu auras beau sortir avec quelqu'un... Essayer de refaire ta vie avec lui... Tu ne seras jamais tout à fait à lui. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier tous ces bons moments qu'on a partagé tous les deux. Oublier _qui_ t'as fait découvrir toutes ces sensations la première fois. Quand tu n'avais encore que huit ans, hein ? Tellement _précoce_... Guillaume ne t'aime pas. Pas comme moi, je t'aime. Il ne saura jamais te satisfaire comme _moi_ , je le fais. Et tu le sais. »

Aurélien avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles alors que le plus vieux versait son venin sur le basané tandis qu'il s'enfonçait et se retirer de lui à allure rapide, presque sauvage. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre la cadence et sentait son bas-ventre se contracter de nouveau sous la sensation. Il avait envie de mourir en se rendant compte que son corps _aimait_ ça. Il était en larmes, criant dans sa tête pour que ça s'arrête, la douleur lui tordant les boyaux... _Et son corps le trahissait_. Son corps aimait ce qui était en train de lui arriver et quand Romans se déversa en lui, sa main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche et malgré sa souffrance, c'était un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de lui. Romans resta encore quelques secondes en lui et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit. _Guillaume était en train de l'appeler à l'extérieur_. Il sursauta violemment en entendant ce dernier taper fortement contre la porte de la réserve, lui demandant de lui ouvrir, et Romans se retira de lui avant de le rhabiller à la va-vite. Aurélien le suivit du regard dans un état second quand il se rhabilla à son tour et Romans se pencha vers lui alors qu'il était tombé au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

« Ton copain est vraiment embêtant, Aurélien. Peut-être devrais-je m'en occuper, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— N-Non, non, s'il-te-plaît... Tout mais pas lui... Ne le touche pas... dit-il en revenant un peu à lui en l'entendant menacer le basané.

— Très bien. Seulement si tu es sage, alors. D'accord ? »

Il entendit Guillaume lui crier qu'il allait chercher son père de l'autre côté de la porte et se tourna un instant vers cette dernière, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Romans attrapa sa mâchoire et le força à se reconcentrer sur lui.

« J'ai dit, _d'accord_ ? »

Aurélien hocha précipitamment la tête et le plus vieux lui sourit avant de caresser une dernière fois ses cheveux :

« C'est bien, Aurélien. On est toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller, maintenant. »

Il suivit des yeux le plus vieux alors qu'il tournait les talons et l'entendit déverrouiller la porte pour en sortir. Il resta un moment pétrifié par terre avant d'entendre son père crier son prénom en ouvrant la porte et il se redressa pour lui courir dans les bras. Il vit le regard paniqué de Guillaume sur lui et s'écroula avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus. _Tout devint noir, encore_.


	27. Partie 27.

_84_ _5_ _ème jour :_

« Orel ! »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Aurélien vit Guillaume lui sauter littéralement dessus, le prenant dans ses bras. Il cligna des yeux afin de stabiliser sa vision alors qu'il remontait ses mains de manière hésitante sur le dos du plus grand et balaya la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses parents, sa mère poussant un soupire soulagé en le voyant réveillé et son père le regardant d'un air incommensurablement inquiet, avant d'apercevoir Romans aux côtés de ce dernier, serrant sa plus jeune fille contre lui. Le plus vieux plongea son regard dans le sien et il vit faire un petit signe de tête, comme pour signifier qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il fut prit d'un petit frisson en voyant ce regard et tourna la tête afin d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du basané.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Orel. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...? lui murmura Guillaume en resserrant son étreinte sur sa taille et il retint un sanglot de s'échapper de ses lèvres difficilement.

— Je ne sais pas. »

***

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Orel. Je le vois dans tes yeux qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé, Guillaume... balbutia Aurélien en déglutissant péniblement, allongé face au basané, dans ses bras.

— C'est grave ce qu'il s'est passé, Orel. Ce n'est pas un jeu...

— Parce que tu crois que c'est un jeu pour moi ? De m'évanouir comme ça à chaque fois ? dit-il en haussant la voix, se redressant et se reculant du plus grand sur le matelas.

— Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Guillaume en se redressant pour se mettre en tailleur. En tout cas, pas comme ça... »

Aurélien baissa les yeux sur le matelas et se mordit la lèvre fortement. _Il ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec Guillaume. Pas pour ça_.

« C'était encore... Un cauchemar, murmura Aurélien en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

— Un cauchemar ? Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le cauchemar, Orel ? lui demanda Guillaume en se rapprochant de lui sur le lit.

— Il m'a... Il voulait me faire du mal. Il m'a dit que si tout ça arrivait c'était de ma faute et seulement de la mienne. Que j'étais responsable... balbutia Aurélien et il releva la tête timidement pour voir la réaction du plus âgé. Il m'a dit... Que c'était un secret entre lui et moi et que personne d'autre ne devait être au courant sinon... Sinon mes parents se fâcheraient... Que tu détesterais...

— Ton cauchemar t'a dit ça, Orel ? » lui demanda le basané et il le regarda d'un air embarrassé, avant de hocher la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Guillaume. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour en parler un minimum, en utilisant une métaphore.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

— Il ne m'en fera pas, je te le promets. » répondit calmement Guillaume et il éclata en sanglots, à bout d'énergie.

Guillaume le prit dans ses bras, afin de le réconforter, et il le sentit caresser longuement son dos tout en lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte de sa chambre, le poussant à se détacher du plus grand.

« En-Entrez. »

Son père apparut lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et ce dernier leur offrit un tendre sourire :

« Je sais que tu es sûrement encore secoué, mon cœur, mais est-ce que tu veux venir manger ? La table est mise et on est prêts à passer à table si tu veux... »

Aurélien se tourna vers Guillaume à ses côtés et hocha la tête, en se disant que même si lui ne mangeait rien, Guillaume lui devait avoir faim.

« D'accord, on arrive papa. »

Son père leur fit un signe de tête avant de sortir de la chambre et il se leva afin de le suivre. Il sentit au dernier moment le plus grand le rattraper par l'avant-bras et quand il se retourna, Guillaume vint l'embrasser tendrement. Il poussa un petit soupire de bien-être contre ses lèvres et quand Guillaume se recula, il lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? lui demanda le plus âgé en lui souriant tendrement et il hocha la tête, sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer délicieusement.

— Oui. Toujours quand t'es là. »

Guillaume lui offrit un large sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne, afin de l'entraîner hors de la chambre. _Toujours quand tu es près de moi, Guillaume_.


	28. Partie 28.

_845 ème jour :_

Aurélien regardait dans le fond de son assiette de potage, remuant doucement sa soupe et n'osant pas relever le visage. _Romans était assis en face de lui._ Ce dernier avait tenté à un moment donné de toucher sa jambe sous la table et il avait reculé sa chaise pour s'éloigner au maximum de lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de se souvenir si à un moment donné il lui avait dit _oui_ , mis à part le jour de ses huit ans quand il avait hoché la tête à sa question, quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse doucement. Il sursauta violemment et se tourna vers Guillaume à ses côtés qui lui offrit alors un petit sourire.

« Ça va ? » murmura le basané en lui lançant un regard de tendresse infinie et il hocha la tête, essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur.

 _C'était Guillaume. Pas Romans_. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à paniquer comme à la soirée de Claude de l'an dernier. _Il ne voulait plus risquer de le perdre_.

***

Il était assit près du plus grand sur le canapé, la tête sur son épaule et près du feu, quand son père s'exclama d'un air joyeux :

« Allez ! Les cadeaux ! »

Aurélien rit doucement et se redressa sur le canapé afin d'aller chercher le cadeau avant de s'immobiliser. Guillaume se redressa à ses côtés et posa une main chaleureuse sur le haut de son dos avant de lui sourire tendrement, en le voyant hésiter ainsi :

« Laisse, j'y vais... »

Il le suivit des yeux alors que le plus âgé se levait pour aller chercher leurs cadeaux dans son sac dans la chambre et moins de cinq minutes, il fut de retour. Guillaume donna un paquet à son père et un paquet à Romans avant d'expliquer en se rasseyant près de lui :

« Ce sont des chocolats de la part d'Aurélien et moi. Et des sablés. Ceux-ci sont fait maison. »

Tout le monde les remercia et Aurélien reçut de la part de ses parents deux places pour aller voir un spectacle, à partager _bien évidemment_ avec Guillaume. Son père lui offrit aussi un livre et il sourit en pensant à quel point il avait eut envie de se l'acheter, afin de terminer la saga à laquelle ce dernier appartenait. Guillaume reçut une bd et ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, signifiant qu'il avait bien fait passer le mot à ses parents sur ses goûts en terme de lecture.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, Aurélien, dit alors Romans en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Je suis désolé, Guillaume, mais je ne savais pas que tu serais de la partie... Sinon j'aurais acheté un petit quelque chose aussi pour toi, bien entendu.

— Il y a pas de problème, sourit le plus grand à ses côtés et Aurélien prit le paquet que lui tendait le plus vieux, leurs doigts se frôlant alors et faisant remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Après, tu devrais l'ouvrir quand tes parents ne sont pas dans la pièce, rit Romans alors qu'il hésitait à ouvrir le cadeau. Tu sais... C'est un peu un cadeau _secret_ , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Un cadeau à ouvrir seul. »

Ses parents et la femme de Romans se mirent à rire doucement, comprenant l'allusion, et Aurélien retira prestement sa main du cadeau, se demandant alors ce que ça pouvait être. Il vit Guillaume se tendre légèrement à ses côtés et en se tournant vers lui, il le vit fixer le plus vieux les sourcils froncés. Il se mordit alors la lèvre, paniquant en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de penser, et posa une main sur la cuisse du basané pour le ramener à lui. Guillaume sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

« Ça va, Orel ?

— Oui, et toi ? »

Guillaume hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la sienne par-dessus sa cuisse, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. _Il sentait le regard du plus vieux sur lui_.

***

« Aurélien, mon ange, l'appela son père deux heures plus tard alors qu'il était en train de somnoler près du feu, tout contre Guillaume. Romans, Laëticia et les filles s'en vont. Tu viens leur dire au revoir ? »

Les adultes étaient parties jouer aux cartes dans la cuisine tandis qu'ils était restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre près de la cheminée. Les filles étaient en train de jouer avec leurs nouveaux jouets à leurs côtés et il avait dû s'assoupir car en rouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'elles n'étaient plus là. En tournant la tête il vit Laëticia en train d'enfiler son manteau à la plus jeune de ses filles et il se redressa, afin de se lever. Il sentit Guillaume toucher doucement sa main de la sienne en le voyant hésiter à se lever et Aurélien se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« On va dire au revoir ? » lui demanda le basané d'une voix ensommeillée, un air fatigué sur ses traits malgré le sourire qu'il lui offrait et Aurélien hocha la tête avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers Laëticia et lui fit la bise avant de saluer les filles et de se tourner enfin vers Romans. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la bise à son tour, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il se figea au contact et retint sa respiration, la main du plus vieux semblant littéralement laisser une marque au fer rouge contre sa peau tellement celle-ci semblait le brûler au contact.

« Au fait, j'ai aussi glissé une carte postale dans le paquet, Aurélien. Une carte d'Italie, tu te rappelles, là où on était partis cet été. Peut-être qu'on pourra t'amener avec nous l'été prochain. »

Aurélien hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge, et sentit Guillaume poser une main dans son dos avant d'apparaître à ses côtés :

« Au revoir, Romans. Et enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

— Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, Guillaume, répondit en souriant le plus vieux, détachant son regard de lui pour se tourner vers son ami. Après tout, on a beaucoup de points communs tous les deux.

— Je n'en doute pas, rit Guillaume. À la prochaine, alors. »

Romans fit la bise rapidement au basané et celui-ci partit avec sa femme et ses filles, les laissant seuls avec ses parents. Aurélien déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de dire _bonne nuit_ à ses parents et de prendre Guillaume par la main afin de l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre.

***

Une fois dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le lit et força Guillaume à s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Orel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Guillaume et il déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue gauche, avant de faire la même chose sur celle de droite.

Il commença ensuite à déposer des quantités de petits baisers sur la totalité de son visage, espérant ainsi faire disparaître toute trace du plus vieux de Guillaume. Il le sentit rire doucement sous ses attaques de baisers et Guillaume le repoussa doucement à un moment donné :

« Eh, Orel... T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses comme ça ?

— N-Non... Je suis pas jaloux... balbutia-t-il, se sentant soudainement ridicule.

— T'as pas de souci à te faire, hein. Y a que toi qui compte pour moi, lui dit Guillaume en lui faisant un clin d'œil et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— J'veux seulement te protéger, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus grand et il sentit ce dernier poser sa main sur son dos. Mais j'y arrive pas...

— Orel, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...? Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas à toi de me protéger. C'est plutôt à moi de faire ça. »

Aurélien sentit Guillaume se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit sans jamais le lâcher et les faire tomber sur le côté pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« J'crois que c'est moi qui suis jaloux, Orel. J'aime définitivement pas ce Romans. Alors je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il semble beaucoup t'aimer ou quoi... Mais je l'aime vraiment pas. »

Aurélien esquissa un minuscule sourire avant de se blottir contre Guillaume de nouveau : 

« Prend-moi dans tes bras... »

Guillaume s'exécuta et il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour le tenir contre lui. _Il ne savait pas ce que cette lettre renfermait mais il avait peur que ce qu'il y avait écrit à l'intérieur foute toute sa vie en l'air si jamais Guillaume tombait dessus._


	29. Partie 29.

_853 ème jour :_

Aurélien regardait d'un air effaré le film qui se jouait devant lui à la télévision. Quand il avait ouvert le paquet que lui avait donné à Noël Romans cet après-midi en rentrant chez lui, après l'avoir soigneusement mis de côtés pendant les vacances pour que Guillaume ne tombe pas dessus et ne sois tenté de l'ouvrir, il y avait trouvé des magazines, une cassette vidéo, et une carte. Ce genre de magazines, il en avait déjà vu. C'était le genre de ceux qu'avaient offerts Claude à son ami à l'anniversaire de Guillaume il y a deux ans. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux en voyant ces derniers et il les avait poussé le plus loin possible de lui sur son lit avant de prendre la carte postale dans ses mains. Il avait hésité un instant, se demandant s'il était vraiment obligé de la lire, redoutant ce que le plus vieux avait écrit dedans. Quand il avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait retourné pour la lire, il avait été soulagé un instant de lire des mots _normaux_. _Bon anniversaire, Aurélien. Tu es un grand maintenant. Ça fait déjà 13 ans que l'on se connait, je me rappelle quand tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé dans les bras de ton père..._ Et puis Romans avait terminé son petit texte en lui disant que ses deux cadeaux allaient ensemble et qu'il avait hâte qu'il prenne du _plaisir_ grâce à ces derniers. _Et qu'il vérifierait si son cadeau lui avait plu la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait le voir sur Paris_. Aurélien s'était mis à pleurer en comprenant que le plus vieux avait dans l'idée de revenir le voir cette année et peut-être même _très bientôt_ , chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie et dont il était terrifié. De plus, s'il continuait à s'évanouir après chacune de leur _rencontre_ , il ne risquait pas de tenir bien longtemps ou de réussir à garder à le secret plus longtemps. Il était déjà à moitié sûr que Guillaume se doutait de quelque chose, il ne devait juste pas savoir ce qu'il s'en retournait _vraiment_. Il avait pris les magazines et la cassette vidéo dans ses mains pour descendre dans le salon, profitant que Mme Nougot était absente pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans la cassette que lui avait offert Romans, et s'était agenouillé devant la télévision, attendant que le film ne se mette en route. _Il avait eu peur que le film soit la version vidéo des magazines que le plus vieux lui avait offert, disant dans sa lettre que les deux allaient ensemble, mais c'était bien pire_. Il avait sursauté en voyant Romans apparaître dans la télévision, d'abord tout habillé, puis commençant à se déshabiller pour venir s'allonger sur son lit derrière lui. Aurélien était resté pétrifié sur place, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine à déchirer cette dernière, et il entendit alors le plus vieux gémir son prénom alors qu'il commençait à se branler, allongé sur son lit. _Aurélien..._ Il s'élança alors vers le magnétoscope pour en retirer la cassette et se leva précipitamment pour prendre les magazines de même posés derrière lui sur la table basse. Il se rua à l'extérieur et jeta violemment les magazines dans la poubelle la plus proche dans la rue, la respiration haletante et les larmes aux yeux. Il allait jeter la cassette de même quand il sentit quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule et il se retourna en criant, terrorisé à l'idée que ça puisse être Romans, donnant des coups à l'autre personne pour se débattre.

« Non !! Ne me touche pas !!

— Orel ! »

Il se calma en entendant la voix de son ami et ouvrit les yeux à travers ses larmes pour tomber sur son visage fortement inquiet.

« G-Guillaume...? balbutia-t-il en reconnaissant alors son copain et ce dernier fit un pas en avant de manière hésitante avant de prendre doucement son visage dans ses mains.

— Eh, mon chat... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore... Ne me dis pas que c'était encore un de tes cauchemars éveillés ?

— N-Non... » murmura Aurélien en fermant les yeux et venant se blottir contre le basané.

Il le sentit faire des gestes circulaires sur son dos avant de s'arrêter, puis il le sentit l'amener à se détacher de lui. Il le vit lui lancer un regard confus et ouvrir la bouche, semblant hésiter à lui demander quelque chose, mais le plus grand referma finalement la bouche et Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Qu-Quoi ?

— Tu... Enfin... bafouilla Guillaume comme s'il se demandait s'il devait, oui ou non, lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête et Aurélien se mit à paniquer, redoutant qu'il lui demande pourquoi il était dans cet état. Est-ce que vraiment-

— Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors précipitamment, le coupant, et il vit Guillaume lui lancer un regard étonné.

— Chez moi ? Ça y est tu ne peux plus dormir sans moi, Orel ? rit le basané et il lui offrit un petit sourire timide. On vient à peine de rentrer.

— Et toi, tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi ou quoi que tu ne m'as même pas laissé plus de deux heures seuls après que mon père t'ait déposé...? répondit-il du tac-au-tac, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, et le plus grand rit devant sa répartie.

— T'as pas tort, c'est vrai. Faut croire que je m'embête quand t'es pas là...

— Alors, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? demanda Aurélien en pensant _Je ne veux pas être seul_. Juste une nuit de plus, s'il-te-plaît... »

 _S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume..._ le supplia-t-il mentalement. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul, les images qu'il venait de visionner sûres de le hanter. _Il redoutait déjà la nuit qu'il allait passer._ Alors si les bras de Guillaume autour de lui pouvaient le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, peut-être que les cauchemars n'oseraient pas venir le chercher.

« À quel moment tu as cru possible que je te réponde non, Orel ? lui sourit Guillaume en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Tu le sais bien que si c'était possible je resterai tout le temps avec toi. »

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa Aurélien un peu tristement avant de resserrer ses doigts sur la main du plus grand.

« Alors on va chercher tes affaires ? Et poser cette cassette que tu tiens à la main aussi. Je sais pas ce que tu comptais en faire mais ça ne se met pas à la poubelle normale ce genre d'objet. »

Aurélien rougit, pensant au film qui était dedans, et se laissa entraîner sans rien dire par le basané jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, il vint poser la cassette sur son bureau, contre le mur, et se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre de quoi passer la nuit chez Guillaume. Il sentit soudain ce dernier se glisser dans son dos et entourer délicatement sa taille de ses bras avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Aurélien se recula légèrement afin de se coller à lui et posa ses mains sur ses bras pour frôler la peau du basané, fermant les yeux.

« Guillaume... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes...

— Je t'aime, Orel... murmura ce dernier en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux noirs.

— Tu m'aimeras toujours...? demanda-t-il en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

— Toujours, lui répondit immédiatement le plus grand en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

— Même... Si un jour... Tu apprends mon secret...? »

Guillaume l'amena à se retourner dans ses bras en l'entendant lui poser cette question et Aurélien garda les yeux fermés, sachant pertinemment bien que s'il ouvrait ces derniers, il se mettrait à pleurer.

« Aucun secret ne me fera t'aimer moins, mon cœur. Au contraire. Le jour où tu décideras de tout me dire... Je t'aimerai encore plus encore. Parce que tu auras réussi à me faire assez confiance pour ça. Et la confiance, ça appelle l'amour.

— Et si... Je n'arrive jamais à te dire la vérité...? dit Aurélien entre deux sanglots. Je t'aime plus que tout, Guillaume. Il ne faut pas que tu doutes de ça. Mais... Je ne me sens pas capable de pouvoir te dire... Mon secret...

— Alors je comprendrai par moi-même. Et le jour où je comprendrais ce que tu me caches... Je t'inonderai d'amour afin que tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerai pas à cause de ça. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Orel. »

Aurélien renifla, un peu rassuré par les mots de son copain, et se blottit contre lui. Il se laissa envelopper dans sa chaleur rassurante et un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres à la sensation agréable. Il était _tellement_ amoureux de Guillaume, mais, comme il le lui avait dit, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de lui dire la vérité.


	30. Partie 30.

_854 ème jour :_

« Orel !! »

Aurélien se réveilla en entendant le plus grand l'appeler d'un air paniqué et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Guillaume le tenir à distance, ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant dans cette position et baissa les yeux aussitôt sur son entrejambe. Son short de pyjama était humide sans surprise et il recula sur le lit, essayant de s'éloigner au maximum du basané alors qu'il sentait la honte l'envahir.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...? bégaya-t-il en jetant un regard terrorisé à Guillaume et, à cette question, il vit le plus grand lui lancer un regard confus.

— Attend, tu dormais ?

— O-Oui... Pourquoi ?

— T'as fait un cauchemar, Orel ? lui demanda Guillaume et il hésita, se souvenant de bribes de son rêve mais en sachant pertinemment bien au vu de son entrejambe humide que ce dernier ressemblait peut-être plus à un rêve érotique.

— J-Je sais pas... Je me souviens plus, dit-il en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage silencieusement. Je crois mais...

— Tu t'es frotté à moi, Orel. »

Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement en entendant le basané dire cela et secoua la tête en tremblant :

« N-Non... C'est pas possible...

— Si, je me suis réveillé en te sentant te frotter contre ma jambe, lui dit à nouveau Guillaume et il éclata en sanglots.

— Je suis désolé... Désolé... Je ne savais pas... Je dormais... »

Il sentit le plus âgé se rapprocher de lui sur le matelas et quand ce dernier chercha à le toucher, Aurélien le repoussa, paniqué.

« Non ! Reste éloigné de moi. Je ne veux pas... Te faire de mal...

— Orel, arrête, l'appela son copain en cherchant à le calmer, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas grave, ok ? Je te pardonne.

— Non... Tu ne peux pas... Je m'en veux... J'ai tellement honte...

— Ne dis pas ça, mon chat... » lui dit Guillaume en le prenant dans ses bras et commençant à faire des petits gestes circulaires sur son dos pour le calmer.

Aurélien explosa en pleurs, son cœur battant de manière erratique dans sa poitrine, et vint entourer son cou de ses bras. _Il se rappelait de son rêve_. Il avait rêvé du jour de Noël de ses cinq ans, jour qu'il avait complètement effacé de sa mémoire. Ses parents étaient en train de cuisiner le repas dans la cuisine et Romans était en train de lui lire une histoire près de la cheminée. La plus grande des filles de Romans était à l'extérieur en train de faire un bonhomme de neige. L'autre était encore un bébé et était dans le parc à bébé, s'amusant avec sa peluche. Romans l'avait positionné sur sa jambe gauche afin qu'il puisse voir les images du livre et à un moment donné, il avait commencé à se frotter doucement contre lui. Romans l'avait laissé faire un moment sans rien dire avant qu'il ne le sente le rapprocher de lui pour qu'il arrête. _Aurélien, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais_ , lui avait dit le plus vieux en le retenant, sa main plaquée contre son ventre. _Ce n'est pas de ton âge, tu es encore trop jeune. Plus tard, si tu veux. Mais pas maintenant_. Il n'avait pas compris en quoi c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait mais Romans lui avait sourit et s'était levé, le prenant par la main. _On va voir tes parents maintenant ?_

« Orel... Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil, lui dit alors Guillaume en le forçant à se détacher de lui. Tu parlais aussi. Ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar.

— Qu-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? bégaya-t-il en sentant son cœur rater plusieurs battements, à l'idée qu'il ait pu prononcer le nom du plus vieux dans son sommeil.

— Tu as dit des choses comme... _Laisse-moi tranquille_... dit doucement le basané en caressant sa joue. Ou encore... _Je ne veux pas_ et _Non_... Alors maintenant... Si on ajoute ça au fait que tu t'es frotté contre moi alors que tu pleurais... bafouilla Guillaume, semblant réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit non mais... La personne que tu vois dans tes cauchemars, elle existe réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle te fait peur, c'est pour ça que tu refuses de me dire son prénom et me dire qu'elle n'est pas qu'imaginaire. Tu as peur qu'elle me fasse du mal à moi aussi et c'est pour ça que tu fais que me répéter que c'est _dangereux_... C'est ça ? Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle t'a fait et pourquoi ça provoque toutes ces réactions étranges chez toi...

— Arrête, Guillaume... balbutia alors Aurélien, le coupant dans sa réflexion. Arrête, je me sens mal... »

Il peinait à respirer correctement, sa gorge nouée empêchant l'air de passer de manière fluide jusqu'à son cœur. Il sentait que Guillaume était plus proche de découvrir la vérité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ça le terrifiait. Malgré toutes les belles promesses qu'il lui avait fait, il était persuadé que Guillaume ne supporterait pas la vérité et le laisserait tomber, prit de dégoût pour lui. _C'était de sa faute, après tout_. C'était lui qui avait tout commencé, qui avait _poussé_ Romans à lui faire ces choses comme ce dernier le lui avait si bien expliqué. Personne ne prendrait sa défense quand la vérité éclaterait au grand jour et rien que la pensée qu'il pouvait perdre Guillaume, la personne la plus importante de sa vie, à cause de ce qu'il avait commencé quand il était enfant lui donnait envie de mourir.

« Je me tais, je me tais... murmura Guillaume en l'amenant à s'allonger sur le lit, avant de se mettre à déposer des baisers sur son visage. Viens-là, mon amour. »

Il le sentit l'attirer à lui dans une tendre étreinte et la vague de bien-être qui le submergea alors réussit à faire disparaître la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et à faire passer l'air à nouveau à travers cette dernière. Aurélien resta immobile dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, se sentant sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience alors que Guillaume lui répétait des phrases rassurantes dans le creux de l'oreille.


	31. Partie 31.

_895 ème jour :_

« Tu te moques de moi là, Orel ? »

Aurélien baissa la tête et secoua cette dernière, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Guillaume. Mme Nougot était venu le chercher pour lui dire que son père lui téléphonait mais quand il avait pris le téléphone dans ses mains, c'était la voix de Romans qui avait résonné contre son oreille. Il était resté pétrifié en l'entendant lui dire qu'il était de passage à Paris et qu'il voulait le voir ce soir. _Sauf que ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Guillaume_. Et il savait que ce dernier n'avait rien prévu, afin qu'ils passent la soirée seulement tout les deux. Il l'avait alors dit à Romans, le suppliant de ne pas l'obliger à le voir ce soir-là en particulier et quand ce dernier avait entendu la raison derrière cette demande, il avait alors prit un air menaçant. _Encore mieux, Aurélien. Il faut qu'il sache que tu me feras toujours passer avant lui. Que tu m'appartiens à moi et pas à lui_. _Et si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je lui ferai du mal. Tu ne veux pas ça, non ?_ Aurélien l'avait alors entendu lui dire qu'il serait là à 20h et il avait fermé les yeux en se rappelant que c'était le jour de la semaine où Mme Nougot partait manger chez sa fille. Impuissant, il avait entendu le bip retentir dans le combiné, signifiant que Romans avait raccroché et était remonté à l'étage pour rejoindre Guillaume dans sa chambre et lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la soirée avec lui.

« Si c'était tes parents, j'aurai pu comprendre, lui dit le basané en se levant brusquement de son lit pour le rejoindre au milieu de la pièce. Vraiment ! Mais là c'est Romans !

— Je sais...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Paris d'ailleurs ?! T'as été super distant ces derniers temps et là tu m'annonces que tu ne peux pas fêter mon anniversaire avec moi à cause d'un... D'un quasi-inconnu !

— C'est pas un inconnu, Guillaume... balbutia Aurélien, se sentant complètement vide. C'est le meilleur ami de mon père.

— Et alors ! Moi, je suis ton copain, Orel ! Ça ne compte pas ça, pour toi ??

— Guillaume, arrête de crier... dit-il en relevant le visage, les larmes au bord des yeux, avant de lever la voix à son tour. Tu crois pas que je préfèrerais rester avec toi plutôt que lui ce soir ?!

— Et ben apparemment non vu que tu le choisis lui, hein !

— Mais c'est juste une date, Guillaume ! cria Aurélien, à bout. Ça ne veut rien dire ! On peux fêter ton anniversaire demain, ça ne changera rien.

— Putain mais t'es complètement con, s'emporta Guillaume et il eut l'impression de se recevoir une claque en l'entendant lui dire ça. Je m'en fous que ça soit mon anniversaire, Orel ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ça ! C'est le fait que tu saches qu'on avait un truc ce soir de prévu et que tu décides quand même de voir ce connard !! Putain !! »

Guillaume sembla se rendre alors compte de ce qu'il avait dit car il le vit lui lancer un regard coupable et Aurélien sentit ses larmes inonder ses joues.

« Orel, je suis désolé, l'entendit-il lui dire et il fit un pas en arrière en le sentant s'approcher. Je voulais pas te traiter de con.

— Ne me touche pas, s'écria Aurélien en se reculant du plus grand. Tu crois que je lui ai pas dit que j'avais déjà un truc de prévu avec toi ce soir...?? Tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à faire...??

— Mais Orel, y a aucune raison pour qu'il insiste si tu lui dis clairement... balbutia Guillaume d'un air perdu et Aurélien secoua la tête en pleurant. Tu as peur de lui ou quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, Guillaume.

— Orel... On a toujours le choix. Il suffit de dire _non_. Est-ce que tu lui as dit _non_? C'est facile, pourtant ! »

Aurélien sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en entendant ce que lui disait Guillaume, sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte du poids que ses mots avaient au vu de sa situation.

« Je te déteste... dit-il d'une voix tremblante en lançant un regard rempli de haine au basané. Je te déteste !! répéta-t-il en se précipitant vers lui, cherchant à le pousser hors de sa chambre. Dégage, Guillaume !! Je veux plus te voir ! Dégage !! »

Il réussit à le pousser hors de sa chambre et claqua la porte avant de verrouiller cette dernière pour l'empêcher de rentrer à nouveau. Il s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser contre cette dernière jusqu'à venir s'asseoir par terre et remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour pleurer dans ses bras croisés. Il entendait Guillaume l'appeler d'une voix étouffée dans son dos alors qu'il pleurait douloureusement puis l'entendit s'éloigner après de longues minutes. _Il se détestait_.


	32. Partie 32.

_895 ème jour :_

Aurélien appuya pour la énième fois sur le contact de Guillaume dans son téléphone afin de s'excuser auprès de ce dernier mais en vain. _Guillaume ne lui répondait pas_. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux remontés, une grande détresse s'emparant de lui, et appuya encore une fois sur le contact de son copain. _Il s'était calmé et avait réalisé à quel point il avait été odieux avec lui_. Il lui avait crié de dégager et lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et tout ça pour quoi ? _Au contraire, il voulait rester avec lui._ Mais il avait paniqué en se souvenant des mots de Romans, lui disant qu'il ferait du mal à Guillaume s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Et les mots de Guillaume l'avaient énormément blessé quand il lui avait dit que c'était facile de dire _non_. Si c'était facile... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Ou plutôt... Pourquoi quand il disait _non_ , Romans faisait comme s'il n'avait rien dit du tout ? _Pourquoi il ne respectait pas sa volonté ?_ Même si petit il avait hoché la tête quand il lui avait demandé s'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, maintenant il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça et le lui disait clairement. _Non, je ne veux pas_. Alors le fait que Guillaume lui dise que Romans n'insisterait pas s'il lui disait clairement _non_ montrait bien qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout. Au final, il avait eu peur que Guillaume comprenne la vérité après leur dispute mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. _Guillaume était à des années lumières de se douter de quoique ce soit_. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le _bip_ de la messagerie de Guillaume et resta silencieux, écoutant le silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il décida alors d'être sur sa messagerie pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, vu qu'il avait la possibilité d'effacer son message à la fin.

« Guillaume... dit-il dans un murmure, le nom du plus âgé lui faisant monter un minuscule sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais... J'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière, ne pas te crier dessus, te supplier de rester avec moi et de ne pas le laisser m'approcher... Parce que tu as raison, Guillaume... dit-il dans un souffle alors que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement. J'ai peur de lui. J'ai peur de lui et c'est... Un connard... Peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit _non_ , clairement, comme tu dis... Peu importe le nombre de fois où je l'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille... De ne rien me faire... De ne pas me toucher... Il a continué... Je suis terrifié de lui, Guillaume... Bien sûr que la personne de mes cauchemars... Mes cauchemars même... C'est lui. J'ai tellement peur, si tu savais... se mit-il à pleurer un peu plus fortement en posant son front contre ses genoux. Il m'a dit qu'il te ferait du mal si je ne l'écoutais pas... Il m'a dit que tout était de ma faute... Que j'étais le seul responsable et... Je commence à croire qu'il a raison parce que... Je me suis rappelé de choses... J'ai tellement honte, Guillaume... Et j'ai tellement peur... J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là avec moi et en même temps je veux te protéger de lui et... »

Aurélien sursauta violemment en entendant la sonnette retentir dans tout l'appartement et regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone d'un air terrifié. _Il était 20h. Romans était là_. Il sursauta de nouveau en entendant la sonnette retentir à nouveau et il lâcha son portable qui roula jusqu'à son lit. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant ce dernier disparaître sous le lit et se leva pour aller le chercher et effacer son message quand la sonnette retentit une troisième fois. Il décida alors d'aller ouvrir la porte au plus vieux avant qu'il ne s'énerve, se disant que vu sa chute sur le sol, son portable devait s'être éteint ou même pire, casser. Il descendit donc les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, afin de ne pas faire patienter plus longtemps le plus vieux.

***

« Tu en as mis du temps, Aurélien. J'ai failli penser que tu m'avais désobéi. » lui dit Romans en souriant alors qu'il entrait à sa suite dans la chambre.

Aurélien déglutit et sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur devant la peur panique qui l'habitait. _Mais il n'avait pas le choix_.

« Tu as vu ma cassette ? lui demanda Romans en s'approchant de lui et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle t'a plu ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête, terrifié, et vit le plus vieux froncer les sourcils à sa réponse.

« Elle ne t'a pas plu ? Pourtant j'y ai vraiment mis du mien pour te faire plaisir, hein. Tu as vu à la fin quand j'ai-

— Je ne l'ai pas vu en entier... avoua-t-il en coupant le plus vieux, ne voulant pas savoir la suite de sa phrase.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps ?

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Romans... balbutia-t-il et il écarquilla les yeux en s'entendant dire son prénom pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Ça m'a mis mal-à-l'aise.

— Ça te rend mal-à-l'aise que je me branle en pensant à toi ? dit le plus vieux en plissant les yeux et il frissonna en l'entendant dire cela. Pourtant... Tu aimes bien quand je te touche de la même manière, non ?

— N-Non... Je n'aime pas ça. Et tu le sais, balbutia-t-il alors qu'il essayait de rester maître de ses émotions. Je te supplie d'arrêter à chaque fois et-

— C'est pourtant toi qui t'es frotté à moi quand tu était petit, Aurélien, le coupa le plus vieux en venant enlever son manteau qu'il laissa glisser au sol, avant de commencer à se déshabiller, le forçant à se reculer jusqu'à son lit, terrifié.

— Arrête...

— C'est toi qui a hoché la tête quand je t'ai demandé si tu aimais ça après que je t'ai fait des _chatouilles_ , non ?

— Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, se mit-il à sangloter en le voyant retirer son caleçon, dernière couche de vêtement sur son corps, pour faire apparaître son membre déjà tendu, et s'approcher de lui.

— Tu es _responsable_ , Aurélien. Tu m'as _chauffé_ , lui dit le plus vieux en insistant sur les mots alors qu'il le sentait poser ses mains sur lui. Déjà à cinq ans. Et j'ai résisté, non ? Mais tu m'as chauffé dans la piscine avec ton petit maillot de bain rouge, hein ? Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher.

— Je n'ai rien fait, s'il-te-plaît... sanglota-t-il en essayant faiblement de se dégager de lui alors qu'il le sentait lui baisser son pantalon après lui avoir enlevé son tee-shirt. J'étais trop petit... Pour savoir...

— Tu sais que tu te mens à toi-même. » lui murmura Romans en le poussant à s'allonger sur le dos sur son lit et se collant à lui, écartant ses cuisses de ses jambes.

Romans s'enfonça d'un coup sec en lui sans même le préparer à l'intrusion au préalable et il poussa un cri de souffrance avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Il eut seulement le temps d'entendre ce qu'il lui semblait être un _bip_ sous lui avant de sombrer tout à fait.


	33. Partie 33.

_895 ème jour :_

« Orel... Mon dieu, Orel... »

Il entrouvrit les yeux en sentant quelqu'un le redresser contre lui et il esquissa un minuscule sourire en reconnaissant la voix de Guillaume avant même que ses yeux ne le voient.

« Guillaume... »

Il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de ce dernier et fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette vision tandis qu'il ressentait la douleur dans le moindre de ses muscles quand il bougeait.

« Pourquoi... Tu pleures... parvint-il à dire difficilement et le basané explosa en pleurs, le surprenant fortement.

— Je suis tellement con, Orel... Tellement... Je m'en veux... Tellement...

— Qu'est-ce que tu... Racontes... balbutia-t-il en sentant ses yeux se refermer doucement tellement il était à bout de force et il frissonna en sentant de l'air contre sa peau.

— Orel, ton message... Je l'ai reçu. J'ai compris... J'ai tout entendu aussi...

— Non... C'est pas possible... Je ne l'ai jamais... Envoyé... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et il sentit le plus grand caresser son visage avec douceur.

— Il s'est envoyé mon cœur, lui dit Guillaume en semblant se reprendre. Ton portable a dû l'envoyer en s'éteignant. Où c'est qu'il est ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête, les larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et se tourna de sorte à pouvoir enfouir son visage contre le ventre de son copain.

« Sous mon lit...

— J'irai le chercher, alors. Redresse-toi, Orel. Tu dors chez moi, ce soir. »

Il se laissa faire et sentit Guillaume lui mettre des vêtements avant de l'entraîner avec lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Tout était flou et à un moment donné, il perdit connaissance à nouveau.

***

Aurélien rouvrit les yeux en sentant Guillaume passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour se coller à lui et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la baignoire de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais quand il sentit les lèvres de son copain se poser avec douceur sur le haut de son dos, il poussa un petit soupire de bien-être au contact.

« Guillaume... »

Guillaume caressa son ventre de ses doigts et il tourna la tête pour essayer de voir ce dernier.

« Orel, tout va bien maintenant. Je ne te lâche plus. Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi aveugle. »

Il secoua la tête doucement et posa cette dernière contre le torse du plus grand alors qu'il se rendait compte que Guillaume était encore tout habillé malgré la baignoire remplie d'eau et que lui portait toujours son caleçon sur lui.

« C'est pas de ta faute... C'est de la mienne.

— Dis pas ça, mon chat. »

Il sentit le basané l'amener à se redresser dans la baignoire et commencer à passer doucement du gel douche sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

« Je te lave... Et on va au lit, Orel. »

Aurélien hocha la tête, se demandant quand Guillaume déciderait que c'était le bon moment pour parler de ce qui était arrivé, et ferma les yeux, redoutant ce moment de toutes ses forces.

***

Il avait les yeux à demis-fermés, le plus âgé allongé à ses côtés sur le lit et caressant doucement son visage. Guillaume lui avait fait enfiler un pyjama à lui avant de l'aider à s'allonger dans le lit, sous la housse de couette, et le plus grand l'avait rejoint sans attendre une minute de plus, semblant ne plus vouloir le quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« J'ai été tellement aveugle, murmura le basané en frôlant son visage de ses doigts avec douceur. Comment je pourrai un jour me faire pardonner...

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Guillaume, répondit-il dans un souffle en entrouvrant légèrement les yeux. Je suppose que... C'est pas quelque chose qui se remarque aussi facilement... Regarde, même mes parents... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un sanglot désespéré s'échappant alors de ses lèvres, et il sentit Guillaume arrêter ses caresses un instant sur sa joue avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Ils ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte...? Comment c'est possible, mon ange...

— Il m'a fait garder le secret. Il m'a dit que mes parents se fâcheraient s'ils apprenaient la vérité... Et... J'ai tellement peur de leur dire, Guillaume. Ils ne vont jamais le supporter, sanglota-t-il en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Surtout mon père... C'est son meilleur ami, Guillaume.

— Oui, et toi tu es son petit garçon, Orel. Son rayon de soleil. Il faut que tu lui dises. Au moins pour qu'il te protège de ce salaud. C'est son rôle de te protéger ! Comme le mien ! Mais on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on est au courant de rien.

— Ça va le détruire, Guillaume. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, pleura-t-il de plus belle et il sentit Guillaume se rapprocher de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

— Orel, ce connard _t'a_ détruit. Regarde tous les cauchemars que tu fais. Tes terreurs nocturnes. Il te hante même quand tu es éveillé ! Il s'est servi de toi pendant des années, t'a menacé, t'a fait du chantage pour que tu te taises... Et il continue ! Ça me tue de me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il te fait et c'est évident que tes parents vont être anéantis aussi. Mais pas par _ta_ faute. Seulement de la _sienne_. Ils vont être anéantis de ne pas l'avoir su avant et de ne pas avoir pu te protéger plus tôt.

— Mais je l'ai cherché, Guillaume... C'est moi qui l'ai poussé...

— Non, ça c'est faux. C'est impossible, tu étais un enfant ! Tu es _encore_ un enfant, merde. Il t'a fait croire cela pour mieux te manipuler. Ce n'est jamais de la faute de l'enfant dans ces cas-là.

— Mais c'est moi qui me suis frotté à lui quand j'avais cinq ans, sanglota Aurélien en attrapant faiblement le tee-shirt du plus grand dans ses mains tremblantes. C'est moi qui ai hoché la tête quand il m'a demandé si j'aimais ça... Les _chatouilles_...

— Je comprends mieux maintenant... murmura Guillaume, face à lui. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que les chatouilles c'était mal... Tu était un enfant, Orel. Tu apprenais à découvrir ton corps, c'est tout. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre avantage de toi comme ça. Il aurait dû _t'expliquer_ , pas te _montrer_. Et encore moins continuer année après année. C'est un malade et il devrait être en prison, pas en liberté. Plus jamais il ne s'approchera de toi, je te le promets.

— Mais il a une femme et des enfants, Guillaume... Je ne peux pas détruire leur vie en racontant tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

— Bien sûr que si, Orel. Imagine qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres enfants. À ses filles, même. Tu n'aimerais pas leur épargner ça ? Cette souffrance ? »

Aurélien resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux mots du plus grand, et sentit ce dernier poser une main délicatement sur son front pour dégager sa frange.

« Ton père ne te détestera pas, mon cœur. Au contraire. Il fera tout pour te protéger de lui. À condition que tu lui dises.

— J'en serai jamais capable, Guillaume...

— Alors autorise-moi à lui expliquer. Il suffit d'un _d'accord_ et je l'appelle demain dès la première heure pour lui dire. Et je te promets qu'une fois ton père au courant, ce connard sera arrêté dans les prochaines heures. »

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre fébrilement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et les mots de Guillaume résonnant dans sa tête.

« Aurélien, je veux te protéger. Je veux qu'il ne puisse plus jamais t'approcher et te faire de mal. Alors s'il-te-plaît, autorise-moi à tout dire à ton père. Je t'en supplie, mon ange. Il faut qu'un adulte soit au courant. »

Aurélien releva timidement la tête pour venir regarder le basané et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha alors de manière hésitante de ce dernier et déposa un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'esquisser un petit sourire contre ces dernières :

« D'accord. »

Le plus âgé lui offrit alors un large sourire laissant transparaître à quel point il était soulagé et il le sentit le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre lui. _Avec un peu de chance, quand il se réveillerait le lendemain matin tout serait terminé_.


	34. Partie 34.

_896 ème jour :_

« Aurélien ! »

Aurélien se tourna en entendant la voix de son père l'appeler de manière désespérée et il eut à peine le temps de se lever du canapé des parents de Guillaume qu'il sentit les bras de son père entourer sa taille avec force alors que ce dernier le soulevait dans les airs pour le serrer contre lui.

« Papa... bredouilla-t-il d'une petite voix avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je suis désolé... Désolé...

— Ne dis rien, mon ange. Rien n'est de ta faute. Guillaume nous a tout expliqué. »

Il entrouvrit les yeux malgré les larmes qui s'en échappaient afin de regarder derrière son père et vit Guillaume à côté de sa mère à l'entrée du salon. Son père le relâcha pour lui permettre de poser les pieds au sol et il vit avec surprise sa mère s'avancer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je me suis inquiété, Aurélien... lui dit cette dernière et il lui rendit son étreinte, sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui montrer que ça ses sentiments pour lui.

— C'est pour ça que tu as voulu partir loin de la maison, dit son père en l'entraînant jusqu'au canapé pour s'y asseoir avec lui. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle...

— Alors vous me croyez ? bredouilla-t-il et il se tourna vers Guillaume qui lui sourit doucement, un air soulagé sur le visage.

— Bien sûr qu'on te croit, mon ange. Quel serait le but pour toi de nous mentir sur un truc pareil ?

— Et vous ne pensez pas... Que c'est de ma faute ?

— Mon cœur, peu importe ce que tu as fait ou dit, c'est _lui_ le coupable dans l'histoire. Et toi tu es la _victime_ , lui dit son père en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Tu es un _enfant_.

— Il m'a dit que vous vous fâcheriez... Si jamais je vous disais la vérité. Que vous m'en voudriez... Que je vous ferais honte, dit Aurélien en éclatant en sanglots sans plus pouvoir se retenir.

— Jamais, mon ange, jamais... murmura son père en le prenant dans ses bras tendrement. Il a essayé de te manipuler. Il t'a fait croire tout ça pour que tu n'oses pas nous demander de l'aide. On aurait dû s'en rendre compte... Comment ça se fait qu'on ne s'en est pas rendus compte... » l'entendit-il se murmurer à lui-même.

Aurélien renifla afin de se calmer et d'arrêter ses larmes et essaya de se concentrer sur les gestes circulaires que faisait son père sur son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Il ne te touchera plus, mon ange. Je m'en porte garant, maintenant que je sais tout. Dès que Guillaume m'a appelé ce matin pour tout me raconter, j'ai appelé la police et on a pris la voiture pour venir ici.

— Ils... Ils vont l'arrêter ? balbutia-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre son père sur le canapé.

— Oui, Aurélien. Je t'en fais le serment. Dès qu'il rentre sur Caen il va en prison. Les policiers l'attendent de pieds fermes. »

Aurélien entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se redressa pour voir Guillaume s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Eh, mon chat... Je te l'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait en en parlant, non ? »

Il hocha la tête précipitamment et fondit dans les bras du plus âgé, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Oui... Guillaume, je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi, Orel... murmura le basané en passant une main dans ses cheveux, entourant doucement sa taille de ses bras. Et moi aussi, je me porte garant de ta sécurité. Tant que je suis là près de toi, il ne t'approchera pas. »

Il hocha la tête dans le cou du plus grand, les larmes dévalant ses joues déjà humides, et il le sentit déposer un petit baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Guillaume... entendit-il alors son père dire doucement. Est-ce que tu t'es douté de quelque chose quand tu es venu à Noël ?

— Je ne sais pas... répondit tristement le basané sans jamais le lâcher. Je crois bien, oui... J'avais quelques doutes sur la prétendue bienveillance de votre ami... Je veux dire... Je savais que Orel avait peur de quelque chose ou peut-être même quelqu'un et que cette _chose..._ ou cette personne avait un lien avec son enfance... Je savais qu'il faisait des cauchemars la nuit, parfois même en pleine journée... Ça m'ait arrivé plusieurs fois de le voir se perdre dans ses pensées et de paniquer sans aucun raison quand je le faisais redescendre sur terre. Et il y a cette fois où tu m'as pris littéralement pour lui, hein chaton ? dit Guillaume en s'adressant soudain à lui, l'amenant à se redresser contre lui. À la fête de Claude...

— Oui... Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer ce qui était vrai de ce qui était mon imagination... balbutia Aurélien en se souvenant de l'épisode de la piscine. Je suis désolé...

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Orel. C'est moi qui ai réagit comme un con ce soir-là. Comme hier. Maintenant que je sais... Penser que j'ai pu te dire des choses pareilles...

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Guillaume, dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur la joue du basané. Tu ne savais pas...

— Je savais aussi... À quel point sur tout ce qui concernait le sexe... Soit que t'en étais mal informé, soit que ça te dégoûtait... Certains soirs... Je ne comprenais pas si c'était un cauchemar ou... continua Guillaume avant de sembler se rappeler de la présence de ses parents et d'enchaîner. Quand Orel dormait près de moi avant que Romans et sa famille ne parte le soir de Noël... J'ai entendu les filles parler du bonhomme de neige qu'elles avaient fait avec lui un peu avant le repas. Alors je me suis rappelé que ce bonhomme de neige était juste devant la réserve et que Romans n'étaient pas avec elles quand j'ai frappé à la porte pour qu'Orel m'ouvre avant de vous appeler en renfort, expliqua Guillaume en se tournant vers son père. Mais je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite... J'ai été trop lent pour rassembler toutes les preuves contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas l'accuser de lui avoir fait quelque chose sans en être sûr et certain. Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point tu avait l'air de le craindre quand il t'a dit au revoir, dit le plus grand en se tournant vers lui, alors j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Mais je n'ai pas poussé plus loin et on ne l'a plus revu de toutes les vacances alors j'ai arrêté d'y penser... »

Aurélien dévisageait d'un air abasourdi Guillaume qui respirait fortement après son monologue. Alors comme ça... _Il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de tout découvrir par lui-même ?_ Aurélien ressentit une vague de fierté s'emparer de lui et se jeta à son cou pour le serrer fort contre lui, déposant un baiser sur la joue du plus grand. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était amoureux de lui_.

« Tu es un garçon intelligent, Guillaume, dit alors son père après un long silence. On ne peut pas t'en vouloir de ne pas t'être rendus compte plus tôt de ce qu'il se passait alors que même nous n'avons rien vu venir. Je le pense vraiment quand je dis que je te fais entièrement confiance par rapport à mon fils. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux que quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie, surtout en ce moment, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? dit son père en souriant, s'adressant à lui.

— Oui, papa... Je n'aurai jamais pu espérer mieux. » dit Aurélien en souriant à Guillaume et il vit avec tendresse les joues du plus grand se mettre à rosir doucement.

Il se perdit un long moment dans le regard transi d'amour du plus âgé avant d'entendre son père se racler la gorge dans son dos.

« Maintenant, Guillaume, reprit son père d'une voix sérieuse. Tu m'as dit que tu avais la preuve dans ton téléphone que cette ordure est coupable. N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Le message que m'a laissé Orel avant que son portable ne s'éteigne. C'est la meilleure preuve, mon chat, lui dit Guillaume quand il lui lança un regard étonné. Tu me racontes tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, année après année, comment il t'a menacé de ne rien dire à personne... Et surtout... On l'entend te forcer à... A te plier à sa volonté malgré que tu lui dises que tu n'es pas d'accord et que tu n'en as pas envie. On t'entend lui dire clairement _non_ et le supplier de te laisser tranquille. On l'entend te menacer, Orel...

— Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça, murmura Aurélien avant de se redresser légèrement pour venir embrasser délicatement les lèvres de Guillaume.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir écouté direct, lui répondit le plus grand en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. »

Aurélien resta silencieux un long moment avant de se mettre à rougir fortement, en pensant à la cassette sur son bureau.

« Je crois... Que j'ai une autre preuve...

— Laquelle, mon ange ? lui demanda son père doucement en posant une main sur son épaule, en voyant son air embarrassé.

— Il faudra me promettre de ne pas la visionner. Mais Romans m'a offert une cassette vidéo à Noël, accompagné de magazines de... Des magazines pornos... Et... bégaya-t-il en rougissant de plus belle en se rappelant du _film_.

— Aurélien, il vous a filmé pendant qu'il te forçait ? s'écria son père d'un air paniqué et il sursauta devant sa question.

— Hein ? Non, non... Pas du tout... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais... Mon dieu, j'espère que non... rougit-il encore plus en se tournant vers Guillaume à ses côtés.

— Aurélien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo ? lui demanda son père en l'amenant à le regarder de nouveau.

— Il se... Il s'est filmé en train de se déshabiller et de se... branler... en pensant à moi... »

Il vit son père pâlir soudainement et il sentit son copain prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer fortement.

« Putain, mais quel détraqué...! Et dire que je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami... Si seulement je pouvais me retrouver en face de lui, je lui casserai la gueule avec grand plaisir ! J'ai des envies de meurtres, mon dieu...

— Papa... bredouilla Aurélien avant de se blottir dans les bras de son père, la main de Guillaume toujours autour de la sienne.

— Alors c'était ça la cassette, Orel, murmura ce dernier en caressant doucement le dos de sa main de son pouce avant de la lâcher. Et les magazines de cul dans la poubelle... C'est pour ça que tu en avais, je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais en lire, _toi_. Ça me paraissait si loin de ce que je pensais connaître de toi... Je me suis dit que tu avais le droit après tout mais tu était en train de t'en débarasser, c'était étrange...

— Guillaume... murmura Aurélien en se tournant légèrement vers lui, restant dans les bras de son père.

— On va le coffrer ce connard, Orel. Et ensuite, tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Te reconstruire, petit à petit. Et moi, je serai avec toi. Tout le long du chemin. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Aurélien sentit un large sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres en l'entendant lui promettre cela et avança sa main sur le canapé afin de prendre la main du basané dans la sienne. Il la serra faiblement contre la sienne et lui lança un regard transi d'amour. _Oui, avec Guillaume avec lui, il allait pouvoir se reconstruire. Il lui faisait confiance pour l'aider à y réussir_.


	35. Partie 35.

_1058 ème jour :_

« Orel, mon chat, où c'est que tu m'amènes ? »

Guillaume suivait tant bien que mal son petit-copain tandis que ce dernier se frayait un chemin parmi les personnes présentes dans le salon de Claude, essayant de s'en éloigner, sa main dans la sienne. _Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire du plus jeune. Il avait quatorze ans_. Et son meilleur ami avait tout de suite proposé d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de son petit-copain chez lui. Ils lui avaient fait une surprise, Guillaume lui disant seulement que Claude voulait les inviter à manger chez lui pour son anniversaire et Aurélien avait parut content, quoique étonné, quand il avait vu tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé en vue de la fête en arrivant sur place. Claude avait invité plusieurs personnes de la classe du plus jeune, dont certains avec qui Guillaume savait qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien même s'il n'en était pas encore à les appeler _amis_ , et des amis à eux que le plus jeune avait déjà rencontré au cours des nombreuses fêtes que Claude avaient tenu dans le passé. Guillaume avait entraîné le plus jeune sur la _piste de danse_ quelques minutes plus tôt seulement et ils avaient dansé tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'un slow ne se lance et qu'Aurélien ne se colle à lui, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois le slow terminé, lorsqu'Aurélien s'était lentement détaché de lui pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien, qu'il l'avait senti attraper sa main de la sienne et l'entraîner hors du salon et dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

« Orel...? » l'appela-t-il encore une fois en le voyant ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour y entrer.

Aurélien ne répondit rien et, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche à nouveau pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il vit Aurélien se retourner et fondre sur ses lèvres en lâchant sa main. Il poussa un soupire surpris au baiser inattendu et sentit son dos rentrer en contact violemment avec la porte derrière lui, la refermant dans le même temps, alors qu'il sentait les mains d'Aurélien agripper son tee-shirt blanc.

« Orel... murmura-t-il lorsque le plus jeune se recula pour reprendre sa respiration et celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien, un air désespéré dans ses prunelles sombres.

— Embrasse-moi, Guillaume. Je t'en supplie... »

Il ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois et entoura le visage du plus jeune de ses mains avant de l'attirer à lui pour venir l'embrasser avec la même passion que ce dernier avait démontré quelques instants plus tôt en l'embrassant. Il sentit Aurélien pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir contre ses lèvres et il sentit alors l'érection naissante du plus jeune lorsque celui-ci donna un petit coup inconscient du bassin dans sa direction.

« Orel, Orel, attends... marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres en se reculant et il vit le regard plein de désir du plus jeune sur lui.

— Guillaume... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

— Je... Tu... Tu bandes... bafouilla Guillaume en faisant un petit signe de tête vers son entrejambe et il vit Aurélien baisser les yeux vers cette dernière avant de rougir violemment et de reculer précipitamment.

— Je... J'ai pas fait exprès... »

Il le vit se mettre à paniquer, regardant dans tous les sens avant de lui lancer un regard horrifié, et il se rapprocha de lui en lui offrant un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Eh, mon chat... C'est pas grave... Je te l'ai déjà dit...

— Je suis désolé, Guillaume... Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis- »

Guillaume le vit s'interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase et le rejoignit, afin de prendre sa main dans la sienne, en comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire. _Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Romans_. Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus de cinq mois que ce dernier avait été jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait subir au plus jeune de ses huit ans à très récemment encore et ce dernier avait écopé d'une peine de quatorze ans avec sursis. Il avait vu, littéralement, le poids s'envoler des épaules de son petit-copain en entendant que la personne qui l'avait abusé sexuellement toutes ces années avait été belle et bien condamnée. Il avait été entendu par la justice, alors qu'il avait eu peur de parler ces six longues dernières années, et cette dernière avait tranché. Coupable pour _viols_ , _abus_ , et _pénétrations non-consenties_. Ainsi que _manipulation_ et, la plus importante de toute, _pédophilie_. Aurélien avait passé la soirée à pleurer dans ses bras, de soulagement de voir son agresseur puni et mis en prison, signifiant que tout était terminé à présent, mais aussi de douleur d'avoir dû revenir sur tout ce que le plus vieux lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait dû témoigner contre lui, alors que le plus vieux ne l'avait pas lâché du regard de toute la séance. Et quand ça avait été son tour de parler pour se défendre de ce qu'on l'accusait, ce dernier avait eu l'audace de dire qu'Aurélien était celui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu entre eux en se frottant à lui la première fois, le Noël de ses cinq ans. Guillaume avait senti le plus jeune s'écrouler à ses côtés sur le banc et avait serré sa main plus fort, lui faisant passer silencieusement le message qu'il n'y était pour rien et que Romans disait cela afin de baisser les charges tenues contre lui, en vain. Romans avait été condamné à quatorze ans de prison et, en sortant de la salle d'audience, le père d'Aurélien avait réussi à esquiver les gardiens pour lui envoyer une droite formidable au visage. Il s'était direct senti mieux et, même si Aurélien n'avait rien dit, en voyant la façon dont il s'était blottit contre son père immédiatement après qu'il ait frappé son ancien meilleur ami, il avait su que ce geste l'avait soulagé de même. La mère d'Aurélien était resté un peu à l'écart, avec la femme de Romans et ses filles, et Guillaume n'avait pas vraiment fait plus attention que ça à elle.

« Orel, c'est pas grave. Tout va bien, lui dit-il en souriant afin de le rassurer, et Aurélien secoua la tête d'un air paniqué.

— Si, c'est grave... Ça me fait mal, j'ai chaud, et...

— Mon ange... l'appela Guillaume en se rapprochant de lui. Tu as un peu trop bu ce soir, c'est rien...

— Guillaume... J'ai besoin...

— De quoi as-tu besoin, Orel ? murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

— S'il-te-plaît... J'aimerai que tu... balbutia Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre et il lui jeta un regard confus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

— Que je _quoi_ , mon chat ? »

Aurélien plongea son visage dans son cou et il le sentit respirer fortement contre lui avant de l'entendre murmurer, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur son dos délicatement :

« J'aimerai que tu me branles, Guillaume... »

Guillaume rougit fortement en entendant la demande du plus jeune et se recula, afin de le voir. Aurélien avait les joues au moins de la même couleur que les siennes, si ce n'était plus rouges encore, et il se mit à bégayer, sous la surprise :

« Qu-Quoi ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— J'aimerai sentir tes mains sur moi, Guillaume, dit Aurélien en rougissant de plus belle, et il se sentit rougir de même. J'ai besoin... besoin de te sentir... Je veux que tu remplaces... ses mains à lui... Et... »

Guillaume réussit à réguler les battements de son cœur en comprenant les paroles du plus jeune et il lui offrit alors un petit sourire triste :

« Orel...

— C'est... C'est toi que j'aime et... Pour l'instant... Le seul à avoir posé ses mains à cet endroit là de moi... Pour me soulager ou... Ou autre... En me forçant... C'est lui, alors... »

Guillaume entendit un petit sanglot s'échapper des lèvres du plus jeune et l'attira à lui avant de les faire glisser tous deux sur le sol, contre la baignoire.

« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais, Orel. Tu l'as très bien expliqué, c'est bon...

— Je sais que je n'ai pas encore quinze ans... Que je n'ai pas la majorité sexuelle... bégaya Aurélien entre deux sanglots. Mais je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi... Je veux juste... sentir tes mains remplacer les siennes... Sur moi... S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume...

— D'accord, mon chat, d'accord... J'ai compris, je vais m'occuper de toi... »

Guillaume descendit sa main de manière hésitante vers l'entrejambe du plus jeune dans ses bras et la posa sur cette dernière d'un air incertain. Il pensa brièvement à la fois où Aurélien lui avait fondu dessus, embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage, et se dit que c'était ce qu'il avait sans doute voulu faire à ce moment-là. _Remplacer chaque baiser du plus vieux sur ses joues par les siens._ Lorsque sa main toucha la fabrique de son pantalon, il sentit Aurélien faire un léger mouvement de bassin en avant pour rapprocher son érection de la paume de sa main et il déglutit difficilement au contact. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. _De branler quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même_. Il palpa un instant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du plus jeune au niveau de son entrejambe avant de, une fois qu'il eut pris son courage à deux mains, déboutonner le bouton de son jean pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans son caleçon. Il entendit Aurélien se mettre à haleter à la sensation de ses doigts sur lui et il empauma avec délicatesse son membre tendu, avant de passer son pouce sur l'extrémité de ce dernier. Il entendit le plus jeune pousser un petit gémissement au contact et il sentit ses joues se mettre à le chauffer soudainement en entendant ce petit gémissement dans le creux de son oreille. Il se mit ensuite à caresser la longueur du plus jeune avec douceur, essayant de faire passer à travers ses caresses tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Aurélien se tendit à un moment donné et il le sentit se blottir légèrement plus encore contre lui alors qu'il respirait difficilement, à bout de souffle :

« R-Ro... »

Guillaume sentit son cœur rater un battement en l'entendant être sur le point de dire le prénom du plus vieux et porta sa main de libre à son menton, pour lui faire relever le visage :

« Regarde-moi, mon ange... C'est moi... »

Aurélien entrouvrit les yeux au contact et il le vit plonger ces derniers dans les siens, les joues rouges, et lui lancer un regard fiévreux sous ses caresses. Il accéléra imperceptiblement ses mouvements sur son sexe et, alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois son pouce sur son extrémité déjà humide, Aurélien vint en criant son prénom dans un gémissement de plaisir :

« G-Guillaume...!! »

Le plus jeune se jeta dans ses bras quand il lâcha son membre en sentant son liquide séminal se déverser sur ses doigts et Guillaume vint rapidement entourer sa frêle silhouette de ses bras, évitant soigneusement de le toucher de sa main maculée de son sperme, et le sentit pousser un petit soupire de bien-être contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles et silencieux, avant qu'il ne sente Aurélien se redresser contre lui et entourer sa nuque de ses bras pour venir l'embrasser passionnément :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Mon dieu comme je t'aime... murmura le plus jeune contre ses lèvres et il entoura sa taille de ses bras, l'attrapant à bras le corps, afin de le maintenir au plus près de lui.

— T'as pas idée comme c'est réciproque, mon ange. »

Il embrassa amoureusement Aurélien et, lorsque le baiser se termina quelques longues secondes plus tard afin qu'ils puissent l'un comme l'autre reprendre leur respiration, Guillaume rhabilla prestement le plus jeune, remontant son pantalon sur ses hanches.

« On va devoir y retourner, mon ange... C'est ta fête après tout, si tu disparais les gens vont finir par s'en apercevoir. »

Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire intimidé et il l'embrassa à nouveau, déposant un rapide mais néanmoins tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se relever. Il présenta sa main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever à son tour et Aurélien attrapa cette dernière doucement avant de la lâcher une fois debout. Guillaume se dirigea une seconde vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains avant de passer son bras droit par-dessus les épaules de son petit-copain, Aurélien se blottissant immédiatement contre lui, et l'entraînant avec lui pour retourner à la fête.


	36. Partie 36.

_1173 ème jour:_

« Guillaume ! »

Guillaume était en train de regarder son entrejambe d'un air gêné lorsqu'il entendit la voix du plus jeune derrière lui. Il sursauta en entendant sa voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Aurélien le rejoigne dans les vestiaires après le match, et juste au moment où il se retournait pour lui faire face, il sentit le plus jeune lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avec passion. Guillaume, une fois l'instant de surprise passé, passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le serrer contre lui et répondit sans plus attendre au baiser passionné que ce dernier lui donnait. Il poussa un soupire de bien-être contre les lèvres de son petit-copain lorsque celui-ci se recula légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et le plus jeune lui offrit un large sourire radieux :

« J'suis trop fier de toi, Guillaume. Vous les avez massacrés ! »

Guillaume exhala un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme d'Aurélien et resserra sa prise sur sa taille afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son copain :

« Je pensais à toi tout le temps... C'est pour ça. »

Il vit les joues du plus jeune se colorer doucement et ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire embarrassé :

« Ah oui...? Même quand il y avait les cheer-leaders sur le terrain pour vous encourager ?

— _Surtout_ quand il y avait les cheer-leaders pour nous encourager. » répondit Guillaume en souriant d'un air malicieux au plus jeune.

Aurélien se rapprocha de lui pour lui offrir un sourire ravageur et Guillaume sentit leurs deux intimités entrer en contact, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

« Orel... Arrête... » murmura-t-il en se reculant, son dos entrant violemment en contact avec le mur de la douche derrière lui.

Il vit le plus jeune lui lancer un regard inquiet, avant de baisser les yeux jusqu'à son entrejambe, et il vit les joues d'Aurélien rosir doucement en apercevant son érection bien visible sous son short de foot.

« Guillaume...

— Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... » balbutia-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer de honte.

Il vit le plus jeune relever le visage lentement et plonger son regard dans le sien, les joues rouges, au moins tout autant que lui, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« C'est pas grave de bander, Guillaume... C'est toi qui me l'a appris, non ? »

Il sentit Aurélien se coller à lui et hocha la tête d'un air incertain alors qu'il sentait les mains du plus jeune se diriger lentement vers son entrejambe, le faisant frissonner.

« O-Orel... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Laisse-moi... m'en occuper. D'accord ?

— Non, attend... »

Il sentit les mains de son copain essayer de se faufiler à l'intérieur de son short et il posa les siennes par-dessus celles d'Aurélien pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Orel...

— Tu ne veux pas, Guillaume...? lui demanda Aurélien en lui lançant un regard inquiet et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se noyant un instant dans ses prunelles si sombres.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça, mon ange... Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé.

— Je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie, Guillaume, lui répondit le plus jeune. J'ai envie... de te faire du bien...

— Mais... bafouilla-t-il en retirant ses mains lentement de celles du plus jeune, pensant à Romans, et Aurélien parut comprendre son dilemme.

— Guillaume, je suis amoureux de toi. Lui, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il me forçait et... J'ai autant envie de te donner du plaisir que... Je veux remplacer chaque geste qu'il a eu envers moi par tes mains, expliqua Aurélien en lui lançant un regard larmoyant. Chaque _abus_ en preuve d'amour pour toi. Je veux que... chaque... _chose_... qu'il m'a forcé à lui faire... Je veux pouvoir te les faire maintenant. Remplacer sa peau par la _tienne_. Je sais que je n'ai encore que quatorze ans mais je... J'ai déjà fait toutes ces choses là avec lui et... Je ne supporte plus de penser au sexe comme quelque chose de négatif, par sa faute... S'il-te-plaît... »

Guillaume prit le visage du plus jeune dans ses mains et le releva de sorte à pouvoir déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres, avant de sourire contre ces dernières :

« J'ai compris, mon cœur... C'est d'accord. Ça me ferait plaisir, oui... »

Aurélien esquissa un petit sourire contre ses lèvres et il le sentit ensuite se baisser lentement, venant se mettre à genoux devant lui. Guillaume poussa un juron faiblement et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, celle-ci venant trouver le mur des douches derrière lui, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts délicats du plus jeune se poser doucement sur la bosse bien visible sous son short de sport.

« Est-ce que c'est le fait... de penser à moi qui te fait cette effet, Guillaume ? » lui demanda Aurélien doucement et il lui sembla entendre un semblant de sourire dans sa voix alors que le plus jeune empaumait son érection par-dessus son vêtement.

Il poussa un petit gémissement au contact des doigts de son copain et de son membre toujours recouvert, et le sentit faire de légers mouvements sur ce dernier. Guillaume se mordit alors fortement la lèvre pour empêcher un autre gémissement honteux de s'échapper de ses lèvres et il sentit son ventre se contracter violemment quand il sentit Aurélien glisser sa main dans son short pour attraper doucement son sexe tendu. Au contact, Guillaume ne put retenir un gémissement rauque de remonter depuis le fond de sa gorge et il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder son copain, baissant la tête vers ce dernier qui était toujours agenouillé à ses pieds.

« Orel, mon dieu... » murmura-il d'une voix haletante, le souffle court, alors que le plus jeune se penchait en avant pour déposer un petit baiser sur son sexe.

Aurélien ne releva pas le visage mais il le vit sourire doucement contre son membre avant de sortir sa langue d'un air taquin pour donner un petit coup de langue sur ce dernier. Guillaume sentit son bas-ventre se contracter au contact et glissa une main dans les cheveux de son copain, afin de le maintenir doucement au plus près de lui. Aurélien rit doucement à ça et il le sentit se pencher vers son sexe pour prendre ce dernier en bouche, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Le plus jeune le prit petit à petit plus profondément au fond de sa gorge et Guillaume le sentit poser une main avec délicatesse sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche avant de remonter cette dernière avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne touchent enfin ses testicules.

« Orel, bordel... » marmonna-t-il dans un juron étouffé en le sentant commencer à palper ces dernières tout en commençant à le sucer et il resserra ses doigts sur ses cheveux afin de se retenir à quelque chose.

À un moment donné, il sentit son copain sourire doucement alors que ce dernier se reculait légèrement, gardant toujours son extrémité dans sa bouche et une main enserrant doucement la base de son pénis :

« Tu aimes...?

— Bien sûr que j'aime... Comment je pourrais ne pas aimer ça, Orel... marmonna-t-il, le torse se soulevant et s'abaissant à allure rapide sous l'effet que les doigts et la bouche de son copain lui faisait.

— Alors regarde-moi, Guillaume... »

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son copain et le vit se mettre à le branler avec douceur et lenteur sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Guillaume soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put, alors que la pensée que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le branlait de toute sa vie et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer mieux entrait dans son esprit, et quand il sentit son bas-ventre avoir un spasme de nouveau, il tira un peu fortement sur les cheveux du plus jeune malgré lui en criant son prénom d'une voix rauque :

« Orel ! »

Le plus jeune eut seulement le temps de tourner le visage pour se protéger un minimum et Guillaume se sentit jouir sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Il essaya un instant de reprendre sa respiration haletante, le souffle court et les joues rouges, avant de se laisser chuter au sol, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le supporter davantage. Aurélien se blottit alors contre lui, un petit sourire fatigué sur les lèvres, et Guillaume referma ses bras sur sa mince silhouette, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux emmêlés. Il sentit le plus jeune le rhabiller lentement et il rit contre son cuir chevelu, attendrit par son copain :

« Je t'aime tellement, Orel... Tellement, tellement, tellement...

— Moi aussi, Guillaume, murmura Aurélien dans un petit sourire et il frissonna en sentant ses lèvres frôler la peau sensible de son cou.

— Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, mon cœur. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

Le plus jeune se redressa contre lui à cette déclaration et il le vit lui lancer un regard larmoyant, malgré le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Aurélien se pencha alors en avant pour entourer son cou de ses bras et le prendre dans les siens, en fermant les yeux :

« Moi aussi, Guillaume. Tu es ma renaissance. »

Guillaume entoura la taille du plus jeune de ses bras à son tour et le serra fort contre lui. _Il savait tout ce qu'il avait bravé, tout ce à quoi il avait dû faire face à cause de Romans..._ Et maintenant, il était là pour lui. Il se faisait la promesse silencieuse de toujours faire passer son bonheur avant le sien et de l'accompagner pas à pas dans la réappropriation de son corps.


	37. Partie 37.

_1330 ème jour :_

« Orel, mon ange... »

Guillaume posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son petit-copain qui était assis à califourchon sur lui, ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient en train de se balader au parc et à un moment donné, Aurélien lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir dans l'herbe, près d'un petit ruisseau. Ils étaient un peu cachés et presque personne n'était dans les environs de toute façon. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, les yeux rivés sur le ruisseau devant eux et écoutant les oiseaux chantant dans les arbres, le vent soufflant légèrement, lorsque Guillaume avait sentit Aurélien frôler sa main de la sienne, venant entremêler leurs doigts avec délicatesse. Ils étaient restés silencieux, profitant du moment présent, et quand il s'était tourné vers le plus jeune, Guillaume avait remarqué avec tendresse à quel point ses joues étaient rouges. Aurélien avait alors tourné la tête pour le regarder à son tour et il l'avait vu se mordre fébrilement la lèvre, un air embarrassé sur le visage, avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne se rapproche de lui. Il était alors resté immobile tandis qu'Aurélien s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses cuisses, entourant son cou de ses bras, et Guillaume l'avait attiré un peu plus à lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras alors qu'Aurélien se penchait vers lui pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Il avait vite répondu au baiser, approfondissant ce dernier en participant avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le plus jeune faire un léger mouvement de bassin en avant. Il n'avait tout d'abord rien dit, pensant que peut-être ce dernier avait été inconscient, mais lorsqu'il avait senti le plus jeune faire un deuxième, puis un troisième mouvement de bassin en direction de son entrejambe, Guillaume avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de rien.

« Orel, arrête ça... » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son petit-copain et ce dernier sembla alors se rendre compte qu'il lui parlait car il arrêta de l'embrasser.

Aurélien lui lança un regard inquiet, ses mains entourant toujours son visage, là où ces dernières avaient migré pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, et Guillaume lui sourit doucement en caressant délicatement ses cuisses. Le plus jeune avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir accélérer les choses entre eux dès que leurs esprits commençaient à s'échauffer. _Et il savait en partie la raison de cela._ Mais il avait promis de ne pas aller _plus_ loin avant ses quinze ans. _Et il voulait s'y tenir._

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? balbutia Aurélien, semblant avoir du mal à revenir à l'instant présent, et Guillaume remonta lentement une main jusqu'à son front pour dégager doucement sa frange de devant ses yeux.

— Orel, tu recommences... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien faire avant tes quinze ans, non ?

— Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Aurélien en rougissant violemment. Je ne m'en suis pas... rendu compte...

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, je te jure, dit précipitamment le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard inquiet. J'étais déjà trop loin pour me rendre compte de quoique ce soit, moi... C'est mon corps... C'est... machinal, Guillaume. »

Guillaume dévisagea le plus jeune d'un air attendri, caressant sa joue gauche de son pouce, et lui sourit tendrement :

« Alors c'est ton corps... qui veut passer à la vitesse supérieure, Orel ?

— O-Oui... répondit Aurélien en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre inférieure avant de lui jeter un petit regard inquiet. Tu sais, comme j'ai déjà... Enfin... bafouilla le plus jeune en se mettant à rougir de plus belle. J'ai déjà fait... _plus..._ même si je n'ai que quatorze ans... avec... balbutia-t-il et Guillaume hocha la tête pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il comprenait et qu'il n'était pas obligé de prononcer son prénom. Alors... Quand il se rend compte qu'il y a possibilité d'aller plus loin, il doit chercher à passer à la vitesse supérieure, comme tu dis... Parce que pour lui, c'est la suite logique. »

Guillaume hocha la tête devant l'explication du plus jeune et glissa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, venant lui offrir un petit sourire compréhensif.

« Enfin... Je pense, balbutia Aurélien en baissant les yeux, semblant soudain un peu découragé. C'est comme ça que je le comprends...

— Alors... commença Guillaume en glissant sa main sous le menton du plus jeune pour l'amener à relever la tête, avant de lui sourire d'un air malicieux. Ce n'est pas que je suis irrésistible ? Je faisais donc fausse route ? »

Aurélien répondit en exhalant un petit rire et Guillaume vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front, fermant un instant les yeux.

« Guillaume... Ça va bientôt faire quatre ans que l'on se connaît... Je t'aime et tu m'aimes et donc-

— Et donc c'est normal qu'on ait envie l'un et l'autre de passer cette étape, oui, le coupa Guillaume. Tu es consentant, oui. Mais tu n'as pas encore quinze ans, Orel. Et selon la loi...

— Selon la loi, je suis pas encore majeur sexuellement, compléta le plus jeune en poussant un petit soupire comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur. C'est tellement frustrant.

— Tu es si jeune, Orel... J'en ai dix-sept déjà, là... murmura Guillaume en caressant doucement ses cheveux alors que le plus jeune se blottissait contre lui.

— Et quand j'en aurai quinze, t'en auras dix-huit. Ce sera vu comme de la pédophilie, ça aussi ? dit le plus jeune d'une voix amère et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en l'entendant dire le mot _pédophilie_.

— Non, je te jure que non... Le prend pas comme ça, Orel. S'il-te-plaît... »

Guillaume l'entendit renifler silencieusement et se gifla mentalement, ne supportant pas d'être la cause de la tristesse du plus jeune.

« Orel... l'appela-t-il doucement et il sentit Aurélien secouer la tétée contre lui.

— Je suis désolé... C'est juste que... Ça me fait mal, ça me brûle.

— Où ça ? demanda Guillaume en l'amenant à se redresser contre lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Tu sais très bien où ça, murmura le plus jeune en refusant de croiser son regard et Guillaume approcha sa main de l'entrejambe de son copain.

— Ici ? Alors je veux bien te branler, Orel, dit-il dans un murmure. Mais pas plus, d'accord ? En plus on est dans un lieu public, là...»

Aurélien releva timidement le visage pour pouvoir croiser son regard et hocha la tête d'un air timide.

« D'accord... Et moi...? Est-ce que je peux...? »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre furieusement, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre, avant de capituler devant le regard larmoyant du plus jeune :

« Ok. Ok, toi aussi... Mais pas plus. Restons sérieux, mon ange...

— D'accord. On laisse ça pour dans quatre mois, alors. »

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand il remarqua le petit sourire malicieux du plus jeune et exhala un rire, tandis qu'il avançait sa main de son pantalon pour pouvoir glisser sa main dedans :

« Oui, c'est ça. Dans quatre mois. »

Il empauma l'érection d'Aurélien lorsqu'il eut glissé sa main dans son pantalon et le sentit pousser un petit gémissement de surprise avant de le sentir passer doucement sa main sur son entrejambe à son tour. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir à son toucher et l'instant d'après, il sentit le plus jeune glisser sa main dans son pantalon lui aussi pour se mettre à le branler doucement.

« Touche-moi, Guillaume... » lui murmura Aurélien en ne le sentant pas lui rendre la pareille et il revint sur terre en entendant sa voix près de son oreille.

Il commença à faire de lents gestes amples sur la longueur du plus jeune, insistant plus encore lorsqu'il passait sur l'extrémité de son sexe, tandis qu'Aurélien faisaient de lents mouvements de montées et descentes de ses doigts sur son membre, poussant des petits gémissements de plaisirs presque inaudibles à son oreille. Guillaume continua ainsi un long moment avant de sentir son bas-ventre se contracter soudainement :

« Orel, je vais venir...

— Moi aussi... » lui répondit simplement le plus jeune et une seconde plus tard, il sentit Aurélien se déverser sur ses doigts alors qu'il faisait de même sur les siens.

Il continua un instant encore de parcourir sa longueur, Aurélien en faisant de même, avant de le sentir le lâcher doucement et retirer sa main de son pantalon. Il retira à son tour sa main du pantalon de son copain et entoura son visage de ses mains pour venir l'embrasser avec passion.

« Je t'aime, mon ange... »

Quand il se recula, il vit Aurélien ouvrir les yeux d'un air fatigué, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et celui-ci se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue légèrement barbée :

« Moi aussi, Guillaume. Plus que tout... »

Il retira ses mains du visage d'Aurélien pour venir poser ces dernières dans son dos et le serra doucement contre lui. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les arbres, les oiseaux chantaient sur les branches, le ruisseau semblait chanter derrière Aurélien, et il avait ce dernier tout contre lui. _La vie était belle._


	38. Partie 38.

Guillaume, assis sur le bord de son lit, regardait avec un air transi son copain qui était debout devant lui, entre ses jambes. Aurélien avait le visage baissé de sorte à pouvoir lui rendre son regard, ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et en bataille, et ses propres mains étaient posées sur le lit de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Personne n'était à la maison ce soir et le silence régnait en maître.

« Orel... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle et il vit le plus jeune esquisser un minuscule sourire.

Ils avaient passé tout le mois de juillet chez les parents du plus jeune, à Caen, et le père de ce dernier les avait déposé chez ses parents à lui dans l'après-midi, après qu'ils aient passé toute la journée près de la piscine et après avoir mangé un succulent repas pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Ils avaient maintenant envie d'être un peu seuls, après un mois entier avec les parents du plus jeune. Il sentit Aurélien se pencher vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui tout en gardant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Guillaume vint entourer délicatement sa taille de ses bras pour le tenir contre lui et approfondit le baiser, la chaleur du plus jeune l'enveloppant alors tel un cocon de bien-être.

« Guillaume... » gémit Aurélien d'une voix désespérée contre ses lèvres et il remonta une main sur son dos pour faire des mouvements circulaires.

Aurélien se recula légèrement alors qu'il entourait son cou de ses bras, lui lançant un regard larmoyant, et Guillaume vint caresser avec douceur sa joue.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune et celui-ci hocha précipitamment la tête.

— O-Oui... Enfin... Si tu le veux aussi. »

Guillaume esquissa un petit sourire devant l'hésitation soudaine de son copain et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, glissant une main sous son tee-shirt.

« Je le veux aussi, ne t'en fais pas... » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il commençait à caresser avec douceur la peau de son copain sous ses doigts.

Ça faisait quelques mois déjà qu'il se préparait mentalement au moment où il ferait l'amour pour la première fois avec le plus jeune. Il savait qu'Aurélien n'attendait que ça, même si ces derniers temps celui-ci semblait se forcer littéralement à calmer ses ardeurs. Il savait qu'Aurélien en avait honte, se disant peut-être même que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait tant envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure alors que lui ne semblait démontrer aucune envie particulière de sauter le pas. _C'était faux, bien entendu_. Il en avait tout autant envie qu'Aurélien, seulement il pensait sans arrêt à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Qu'il _s'était_ faite. De ne rien faire avec lui de _plus_ tant qu'il n'avait pas quinze ans. Il avait dix-sept ans, Aurélien venait tout juste d'avoir quinze ans aujourd'hui. Et il l'avait toujours su inconsciemment, le jour de ses quinze ans serait aussi le jour où ils passeraient à l'acte.

« Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas t'obliger... dit soudain Aurélien d'une voix haletante alors qu'il caressait toujours sa peau sous son tee-shirt et Guillaume se recula lentement pour venir lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Je... Je me rends compte que je t'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé la main ces derniers mois... Je ne veux plus te mettre la pression... »

Guillaume esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête doucement, attendri par le plus jeune. Il souleva légèrement son tee-shirt pour venir déposer un petit baiser sur son torse et le lui retira tout à fait en se reculant, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule gauche.

« J'en ai envie, Orel... Au moins tout autant que toi... Je ne veux juste pas que tu le regrettes, tu comprends...?

— Pou-Pourquoi tu veux que je le regrette...? lui demanda Aurélien, semblant légèrement essoufflé, et Guillaume lui offrit un petit sourire embarrassé en venant croiser son regard à nouveau.

— J'ai peur de pas être au niveau, je crois... avoua-t-il en caressant de ses doigts la peau ainsi offerte à lui du plus jeune. Je suis fou amoureux de toi mais... Je ne l'ai jamais fait... Tout ça... Bien que ça soit moi le plus âgé. Et j'ai... un peu honte...

— N'aies pas honte, Guillaume... lui dit Aurélien en lui lançant un regard doux. Peu importe ton niveau d'expérience, tu seras parfait. Je le sais. Tu l'as toujours été, non ?

— Orel... Je m'y connais pas mal c'est vrai dans la théorie mais... Dans la pratique... J'ai peur de pas être au niveau.

— Tu le seras, Guillaume, essaya de le rassurer Aurélien en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'amenant à s'allonger sur le lit. Tu seras _toujours_ au niveau. Tu n'as pas d'expériences et je n'en ai eu qu'une seule, que je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler comme ça. On est au même niveau, d'accord ? Si tu veux... Laisse-moi te guider... »

Guillaume hocha la tête avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs du plus jeune sur lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Il savait qu'Aurélien essayait de le rassurer même si ce qu'il lui disait ne tenait pas vraiment la route. Et c'était exactement pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Aurélien ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui prouver son amour pour lui et de le rassurer quant à sa place auprès de lui. C'était lui qui avait dix-sept ans et qui aurait dû prendre les choses en mains, le rassurer... Et pourtant, c'était le plus jeune qui s'en chargeait. Il sentit Aurélien lui demander silencieusement de se redresser sur le matelas en attrapant son tee-shirt alors qu'il se redressait sur ses hanches et il s'exécuta, lui permettant alors de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Ensuite, il sentit le plus jeune baisser sa braguette afin d'ouvrir son pantalon et il redressa légèrement les hanches, juste le temps que ce dernier ne fasse glisser ce dernier sur ses cuisses. Il suivit alors des yeux le plus jeune quand ce dernier se redressa à son tour, enlevant son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon, et lui retirant tout à fait les siens. Aurélien revint se placer devant lui, à genoux, et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se rasseoir sur ses cuisses, Guillaume déposa un tendre baiser sur son ventre. Il sentit le plus jeune frissonner au contact et il esquissa un petit sourire contre sa peau alors qu'il le sentait glisser une main dans ses cheveux, le maintenant tout contre lui.

« Guillaume... » l'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix fébrile alors qu'il déposait un autre baiser sur sa peau, et il se recula en sentant son érection se durcir faiblement contre son torse.

Il amena donc Aurélien à se rasseoir sur lui et le plus jeune lui lança un regard entendu, comme pour lui demander s'il était prêt, et une seconde plus tard, Guillaume le sentit glisser une main dans son caleçon et empaumer son érection. Il poussa un petit gémissement de surprise en sentant les doigts froids de son copain contre cette dernière et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en le sentant se mettre à le branler avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les effluves de citron se dégageant de ses cheveux tandis que tous ses autres sens n'étaient concentré que sur les doigts qui s'affairaient à lui donner du plaisir. Il sentit alors Aurélien prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'à sa propre érection et le sentit la poser sur cette dernière, faisant des mouvements maladroits et incertains alors que son autre main continuait de le branler avec assurance.

« S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume... Touche-moi... J'y arriverai pas tout seul...» l'entendit-il lui dire d'une voix brisée et il sortit alors de son état d'immobilisme pour prendre en main les choses.

Il commença à faire de longs va-et-vient sur la longueur de son copain pour le branler à son tour et le sentit commencer à ralentir ses mouvements sur la sienne, avant de la lâcher tout à fait. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et empauma leurs deux érections d'une seule main, se mettant à les branler d'une seule et même cadence. Il entendit Aurélien pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir au contact et le plus jeune plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il le sentait trembler légèrement contre lui, la bouche entrouverte laissant passer son plaisir. Lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre et son bas-ventre se contracter contre lui, un peu de son liquide pré-séminal coulant sur ses doigts, il ralentit l'allure et enleva ses doigts tout à fait de leurs deux membres.

« G-Guillaume... l'appela Aurélien en se redressant faiblement contre lui pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur et Guillaume lui sourit avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres.

— C'est pas comme ça que tu veux venir, non ? Tu me laisses une seconde ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air fatigué, alors qu'il le sentait essayer de se contenir pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant, et il l'amena à se redresser sur ses jambes pour se lever du lit. Il retira son caleçon en le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, ce dernier étant complètement humide à présent, et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet pour ouvrir un des tiroirs. Il en sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant et revint s'asseoir à côté d'Aurélien, les joues rouges.

« Pour notre première fois... Je pense que c'est mieux . Tu es d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air embarrassé et le plus jeune hocha la tête doucement.

— Et ça... C'est pour quoi faire ? demanda Aurélien en montrant le tube de lubrifiant et Guillaume prit ce dernier dans ses mains pour lui montrer.

— C'est pour... faciliter la pénétration...

— Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire, Guillaume... en baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe humide avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Et puis... J'ai déjà... Enfin... Je n'ai jamais utilisé ça avant et...

— Ça facilite la pénétration _et_ ça permet d'avoir moins mal, hein, Orel ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard intimidé derrière sa frange et hocha la tête quand Guillaume vint décaler cette dernière pour mieux voir ses yeux.

« Je veux prendre aucun risque avec toi, mon ange. Je veux que tu prennes _seulement_ du plaisir. »

Aurélien esquissa un petit sourire avant de tourner la tête, de sorte à pouvoir embrasser la paume de sa main doucement, et Guillaume sourit de manière attendri avant de baisser cette dernière, lâchant le lubrifiant pour ouvrir le préservatif. Il ne réussit cependant pas, ses mains tremblant bien trop sous le stress, et sentit Aurélien s'approcher doucement de lui, frôlant ses mains des siennes :

« Laisse-moi faire...

— Je vais y arriver, marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges, ne supportant pas de paraître si ridicule devant le plus jeune et Aurélien posa ses doigts sur les siens avec douceur.

— Guillaume... »

Il capitula et baissa les mains sur le matelas, la honte se déversant en lui, et il sentit Aurélien lui prendre doucement le préservatif des mains. Celui-ci ouvrit avec précaution le sachet, ses mains ne tremblant pas, et en sortit le préservatif.

« Tu veux... Que je te le mette ? » lui demanda le plus jeune d'une voix hésitante et il hocha la tête, n'osant toujours pas relever le visage pour le regarder.

Il vit Aurélien approcher le préservatif de son sexe et le lui enfiler avec précaution, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Lorsque cela fut fait, il vit Aurélien frôler doucement son membre de ses doigts avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête.

« Guillaume, regarde-moi. C'est normal d'être nerveux la première fois. N'est-ce pas ? lui dit le plus jeune en lui souriant doucement, essayant de le rassurer.

— Oui... Mais j'avais raison quand je disais que je serai pas au niveau. J'ai tellement honte...

— Dis pas ça... Ça ne veut rien dire, tu le sais bien. Je ne vais pas te juger sur ta compétence à mettre un préservatif, hein ? Comme si _moi_ , j'allais te juger. »

Guillaume esquissa un petit sourire et Aurélien déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, entourant son cou de ses bras. Guillaume porta ses mains à ses cheveux et le sentit se laisser tomber en arrière sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui. Le plus jeune caressa avec tendresse sa nuque et quand Guillaume se redressa légèrement, il le vit lui offrir un regard empli d'amour.

« Tu... Tu te sens prêt ? » balbutia-t-il alors qu'il le surplombait et Aurélien hocha la tête contre le matelas.

Il attrapa alors la bouteille de lubrifiant à ses côtés et en versa sur ses doigts avant d'approcher sa main vers l'intimité du plus jeune qui s'était retourné sur le matelas de sorte à être allongé sur le ventre. Il le sentit frissonner à son approche et lui intima silencieusement d'écarter un peu plus les jambes, avec son genoux, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son dos, entre ses omoplates.

« Tout va bien... Je vais y aller doucement, tu vas voir.

— Je... Je te fais confiance. » lui répondit le plus jeune d'une voix étouffée par les draps sous lui et il sourit contre sa peau.

Il continua de déposer des petits baisers sur la peau brûlante dû plus jeune et enfonça doucement son index entre ses fesses, Aurélien se tendant légèrement à l'intrusion.

« Ça... Ça va ? Tu veux que je continue ?

— Oui... S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume... »

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le bas du dos du plus jeune et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient en lui de son index enduit de lubrifiant pour faciliter l'intrusion future de son membre. Aurélien resta silencieux tout le processus, même lorsqu'il rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, et il le sentit seulement se tendre à certains moments, se resserrant faiblement contre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente faire un mouvement de bassin contre le matelas :

« Guillaume... Vas-y, s'il-te-plaît, c'est bon maintenant... »

Guillaume acquiesça silencieusement, retirant ses doigts, et venant déposer ses lèvres sur le bas de son dos :

« Orel... Comment tu veux... le faire ? »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et se retourna sur le dos avant de l'amener à remonter jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Vas-y. Comme ça... »

Guillaume hocha la tête et se positionna entre ses jambes alors que le plus jeune l'embrassait à nouveau puis prit son érection en main pour la guider à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit Aurélien se tendre légèrement à l'intrusion et il ne l'embrassa que de plus belle pour essayer de le soulager durant ce processus douloureux.

« Je t'aime, Orel... » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres et il sentit le plus jeune entourer son cou de ses bras pour se blottir plus encore contre lui.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était enfouit jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur du plus jeune et commença à se retirer lentement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui, lui arrachant alors un long gémissement de plaisir.

« Guillaume... »

Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient en lui, Aurélien se resserrant quelques fois inconsciemment autour de lui, et il passa une main dans sa frange pour dégager celle-ci de ses yeux clos :

« Mon ange... Regarde-moi... »

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux lentement et il lui sourit d'un air attendri.

« J'aimerai que l'on échange nos positions.

— Qu-Quoi ? bégaya Aurélien et il sourit de plus belle devant son petit air perdu.

— Viens là. »

Guillaume se retira doucement de lui et se redressa par-dessus lui avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il prit doucement la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever et ce dernier vint s'asseoir d'un air hésitant sur ses cuisses.

« J'aimerai que tu sois au-dessus. Pour que tu vois que tu peux être, toi aussi, celui qui mène la danse. Que tu n'as pas juste à _subir_. »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard surpris avant de lui offrir un petit sourire compréhensif et de caresser son cou de ses doigts doucement :

« Je comprends. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi avec toi. »

Guillaume le sentit se redresser légèrement pour venir l'embrasser et il prit son sexe en main pour le guider à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il se rassit sur ses cuisses. Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de bien-être contre ses lèvres et Guillaume lâcha son membre pour venir caresser son dos alors que le plus jeune commençait à faire de lents mouvements de bassins sur ce dernier. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, venant simplement reprendre leurs respirations de temps en temps, Aurélien bougeant des hanches pour faire des mouvements circulaires sur son sexe, et à un moment donné, Guillaume se rappela du sien laissé à l'abandon entre leurs deux corps et l'empauma afin de le branler avec douceur. Aurélien poussa un petit gémissement surpris contre ses lèvres et il continua ses montées et descentes sur son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente son liquide pré-séminal couler sur ses doigts.

« Tu es proche, Orel...?

— O-Oui... lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix brisée par le plaisir et il l'embrassa de plus belle, accélérant ses mouvements sur son sexe.

— Alors, viens... Viens pour moi. »

Le plus jeune fit un dernier coup de bassin en avant avant de jouir sur ses doigts dans un gémissement puissant et il le sentit se blottir contre lui alors que lui-même se sentait venir à l'intérieur du préservatif dans un gémissement rauque. Il sentit Aurélien se remettre faiblement à faire des mouvements de bassin et il lâcha son sexe pour venir poser ses deux mains sur son dos.

« Je t'aime, mon ange... Tellement...

— Moi aussi. » l'entendit-il lui répondre dans un petit sanglot et il déposa un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Aurélien blottit contre lui et lui caressant son dos, avant qu'il ne le sente bouger contre lui. Il desserra son étreinte et le plus jeune se redressa un moment à genoux sur le matelas avant de venir s'allonger sur le matelas. Guillaume le rejoignit, après avoir retiré le préservatif et l'ayant jeté par-dessus ses vêtements sur le sol de la chambre, s'allongeant près de lui, et Aurélien se rapprocha de lui afin de poser sa tête sur son torse :

« On peut rester encore un peu comme ça...? lui demanda son petit-copain à voix basse. Juste un peu... avant d'aller se doucher.

— Bien sûr, autant que tu veux, mon chat... » répondit-il en souriant d'un air attendri.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et caressa avec délicatesse sa peau douce de ses doigts. Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques instants qu'Aurélien s'était endormi, son souffle passant doucement et à allure régulière entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et il ferma les yeux à son tour, un large sourire faisant son apparition sur ses lèvres. _Il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec son petit-copain. Et ça s'était bien passé_. Ils avaient réussi à se rassurer l'un l'autre et y étaient allés à leur rythme. Aurélien n'avait pas une seule fois montré qu'il était en souffrance ou que l'acte en lui-même lui faisait penser à Romans et à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir maintes et maintes fois dans le passé. _C'est ce qu'il avait craint, dès la première fois qu'il avait comprit qu'Aurélien aimerait coucher avec lui_. Il avait eu peur de lui rappeler Romans inconsciemment en posant ses mains sur lui et en entrant en lui pour la première fois. _Mais non._ Tout s'était bien passé et il se laissa sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, l'esprit apaisé, se noyant dans la chaleur de son petit-copain endormi tout contre lui. _La douche pouvait attendre._


End file.
